


Hot or Hoth

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rebel!AU, Rebel!Arihnda, Rebel!Thrawn, Retrospective, Roommates, Slow Burn, Time to change rating, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), fantasizing about sex with a stranger and also about a genderswap, how about semi-public sex?, not like they care, people can hear them, shower anal sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Arihnda Pryce made a different choice? And so did Thrawn? If, instead of fighting the Rebellion, they willingly joined it?





	1. Cold calculation (Zimna kalkulacja)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://shahs1221.tumblr.com/post/174929171624/star-wars-imperialrebel-au-finally-ive-been) and [this](http://shahs1221.tumblr.com/post/175082734234/more-star-wars-imperialrebel-au-shenanigans).  
> I apologize to Thrawn/Leia shippers. I made a perfect setting for this pairing... and decided to write a Thryce fic.

Nienawidziła zimna. W końcu wychowała się na Lothalu. Zima na jej planecie, standardowa zima, trwała trzy miesiące, jednak śnieg, prawdziwy śnieg, a nie rozmokła piaskowo-błotna breja, pokrywał jedynie górskie szczyty i ich najbliższą okolicę. Był radosną niespodzianką dla dzieci, które ślizgały się po tej dziesięcio, maksymalnie dwudziestocentymetrowej warstwie i zmorą okolicznych rolników, których późnojesienne plony padały ofiarą zbyt wczesnych przymrozków. Zima dla Arihndy Pryce była tym czasem, kiedy silne, mroźne wiatry zakłócały funkcjonowanie lothalskiego transportu i wpływały na opóźnienia dostaw surowców, co spotykało się często z niezadowoleniem klientów Pryce Mining, jej rodzinnego przedsiębiorstwa. Ale teraz lothalskie wichry nie były już jej problemem.

*

Sprzedała kopalnię Imperium. Właściwie to nie miała innego wyjścia. Imperialny senator, Domus Renking, oddał jej rodzinie i tak dość znaczną przysługę, pośrednicząc w tej transakcji i negocjując warunki umowy „wykupu” kopalni przez Imperium. W praktyce oznaczało to, że rodzina Pryce’ów, Arihnda i jej rodzice, otrzymała skromną rekompensatę za zrzeczenie się wszelkich praw do kopalni i pobliskich jej terenów. Renking uświadomił jej, że dopóki jej rodzina dysponowała większością akcji przedsiębiorstwa, Imperium było zainteresowane wykupieniem ich udziałów. Gdyby pozostali akcjonariusze, pod wodzą imperialnego gubernatora Rydera Azadiego, zdecydowali się na wrogie przejęcie kopalni, a następnie odsprzedali ją Imperium, to oni przeliczaliby na kredyty imperialną walutę, a Pryce’owie w najlepszym razie zostaliby z niczym, w najgorszym zaś – z długami.

Azadi, nie ze względu na sympatię do Pryce’ów, lecz z powodu jego własnych udziałów w ich spółce, przeciwstawiał się upaństwowieniu górnictwa. Ale w momencie, w którym gubernator spieniężyłby swoje akcje, jego stanowisko w tej sprawie bez wątpienia uległoby radykalnej zmianie. Gdyby Imperium w ten sposób przejęło Pryce Mining, Pryce’owie z właścicieli staliby się nagle zwykłymi zarządcami kopalni na imperialnym etacie. I gdyby jakiś imperialny urzędnik stwierdził, że nie sprawdzają się w tej roli – imperialny urzędnik nie mający bladego pojęcia o kierowaniu kopalnią! – ona sama albo któreś z jej rodziców mogłoby otrzymać wypowiedzenie bądź zostałoby skierowane na inną placówkę, być może na jakiejś odległej planecie… Nie, Arihnda nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

Przez jakiś czas wierzyła, że Azadi tylko pozornie był lojalny wobec Imperium, że mimo wszystko priorytetem był dla niego Lothal i jego obywatele. Ale gdy z dnia na dzień wszczęto śledztwo w sprawie malwersacji, kiedy o defraudację oskarżono jej matkę, Elainye, najuczciwszą osobę, jaką Arihnda znała, wyzbyła się złudzeń. Azadi, który w takiej sytuacji powinien im pomóc dowieść niewinności Elainye, nagle umywał ręce. „Nic nie mogę zrobić, Arihndo”, oświadczył jej wówczas, „musimy poczekać na wyniki śledztwa”. Chociaż drań dobrze wiedział, że Elainye nie ukradłaby nawet kredyta! A Arihnda i jej ojciec, Talmoor, jak głupi zgodzili się zaczekać. Ponieważ Elainye była niewinna, więc nie miała się czego obawiać, prawda? Gówno prawda. Ktoś sfingował dowody i jej matka została uznana za winną. Trafiła do imperialnego więzienia, bez możliwości wyjścia za kaucją. Wtedy Arihnda zdecydowała się pójść do drugiego przedstawiciela Imperialnej władzy. Skoro Azadi był nieskuteczny, ktoś inny powinien zainterweniować, gdy niewinnej obywatelce Lothalu działa się krzywda.

Dopiero rozmowa z senatorem Renkingiem sprawiła, że Arihnda przejrzała w końcu na oczy. Dostrzegła prawdę, tak oczywistą i tak brutalną. Azadi wraz z Ulvisem, innym akcjonariuszem, dostarczyli fałszywych dowodów przeciwko Elainye. Zarząd kopalni, z uwagi na „nieuczciwość” Pryce’ów, rozważał zmiany w statucie przedsiębiorstwa, po których to nie liczba posiadanych udziałów miałaby przesądzać o wyniku głosowań. Każdemu akcjonariuszowi powinien przysługiwać jeden głos, nieprawdaż? Demokratycznie podejmowane decyzje są lepsze, czyż nie? Pryce’owie dysponowaliby teraz tylko dwoma głosami. Arihnda potrafiła przekonywać do siebie ludzi, ale, z uwagi na niedawny proces jej matki, pozostali członkowie zarządu patrzyliby jej na ręce i podejrzewali ją o najgorsze.

Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to wykorzystać to, że nadal obowiązywał stary statut, że wciąż, z uwagi na większość posiadanych akcji, mogła samodzielnie sprzedać kopalnię. Sprzedać Pryce Mining Imperium, które więziło jej matkę, o ironio!

Renking zgodził się im pomóc, wiadomo – odpłatnie. Ale Arihndę nie interesowała wówczas imperialna waluta – chciała przede wszystkim wyciągnąć Elainye z więzienia. Gdy wynegocjowała także pracę dla siebie – w biurze Renkinga, i dla rodziców – w kopalni na Batonn, była przeszczęśliwa. Renking twierdził, że Imperium zaniży wartość Pryce Mining, celowo, by wypłacić im mniejszą sumę; zgodził się, by ta kwota, i tak niewielka, była jego wynagrodzeniem. „Chociaż to prawie dobroczynność z mojej strony”, skonkludował.

O ile Arihnda wierzyła w to, że senator doprowadzi transakcję do skutku, o tyle nie miała pewności, czy jego wpływy wystarczą, by anulować wyrok Elainye. Wtedy po raz pierwszy przeszło jej przez myśl bardziej radykalne rozwiązanie. Rebelianci czasem odbijali swoich ludzi z imperialnego aresztu, a nawet z obozów czy więzień. Mieli środki i możliwości. A ona była wystarczająco zdesperowana, by negocjować z przestępcami…

Zresztą, to Imperium twierdziło, że rebelianci byli przestępcami. I to samo Imperium wtrąciło do więzienia jej niewinną matkę. Nie, nie wszyscy buntownicy musieli być tak źli, jak przestawiała to imperialna propaganda. Tak, teraz Arihnda nie miała wątpliwości, że większość informacji, które krążyły w oficjalnym obiegu, była przekłamana. „Imperium skończy z korupcją na Lothalu”? Jakim cudem, skoro gubernatorem planety był ktoś taki jak Azadi. „Imperium zapewni bezpieczeństwo”? Talmoor mówił, że za czasów Galaktycznej Republiki nigdy na ulicach nie było zamieszek, choć z powodu suszy i plagi bardzo ucierpiała gospodarka planety, i część mieszkańców zaczęła nawet przymierać głodem. Ale wspierali się wtedy wzajemnie, każdy jak mógł, pomagał tym najbardziej potrzebującym.

Kiedy Arihnda widziała twarze chciwych przedsiębiorców i polityków, nie była w stanie uwierzyć w historie opowiadane jej przez ojca. Ona z czasów swojego dzieciństwa pamiętała tylko to, że żyło im się wtedy znacznie gorzej, że dopiero przekształcenie Republiki w Imperium przyczyniło się do poprawy warunków ich życia, a nawet – do ich względnej zamożności. Mieli to szczęście, że Imperium inwestowało w przemysł zbrojeniowy, że Pryce Mining, jako dostarczyciel doomium, mogło liczyć na korzystne oferty zakupu wydobywanych surowców. Dopóki, naturalnie, złoża nadawały się do eksploatacji…

Później jednak sytuacja się skomplikowała. Doszedł dodatkowy czynnik ryzyka – rebelianci, którzy pragnęli zaszkodzić Imperium do tego stopnia, że starali się odciąć je od nowych dostaw doomium. Arihnda oglądała propagandowe spoty, na których piraci zajmowali transportowce, a terroryści wysadzali w powietrze całe magazyny. Przez to obywatele wielu planet cierpieli, wiele prywatnych firm generowało straty i w konsekwencji było zamykanych. Ci biedni ludzie szukali zatrudnienia i znajdowało je w tych sektorach, które podlegały Imperium.

Ale Pryce’owie nie musieli się niczego takiego obawiać, twierdzili zgodnie jej rodzice, ataki były wymierzone w imperialne transportowce, imperialne magazyny, imperialne kopalnie… Ich prywatna kopalnia była bezpieczna. I choć zdarzało się, że w wyniku działań rebeliantów tracili towar i część zarobków, nie handlowali wyłącznie z Imperium. Inni klienci, mimo że płacili mniej, zawsze byli dla Pryce Mining pewnym źródłem dochodu.

Kiedy rodzice zaczęli ją wtajemniczać w sprawy firmy, Arihnda mogła osobiście sprawdzić ich wyliczenia. A później przyznać im rację. Imperium składało konkurencyjne oferty, ponieważ Pryce Mining miało też innych klientów. Ponadto, handel z Imperium wiązał się z ryzykiem strat finansowych – jeśli towar przepadł, Pryce’owie musieli zadowolić się samą zaliczką, lecz gdy otrzymywali zań całościową zapłatę, te transakcje okazywały się dla nich bardzo korzystne – ale nie z zagrożeniem bezpośredniego ataku terrorystycznego na kopalnię. Tak uważali jej rodzice. Mimo że holonetowe spoty mówiły co innego.

Po tym, jak jej matka trafiła do więzienia, Arihnda była bardziej krytyczna względem wiadomości przekazywanych przez pro-imperialne media. Z dnia na dzień jej matka stała się wrogiem publicznym! Samo oskarżenie o nieuczciwość nie wystarczyłoby, by skazać Elainye Pryce, ktoś – zapewne Azadi – musiał zasugerować jej nielojalność wobec Imperium. _Dlaczego sprzedawała te tak potrzebne Imperium surowce na obce rynki? By mogły okrężną drogą trafić w ręce buntowników? A może wprost wspierała rebeliantów: dostarczała im informacji o transportach zamówionego przez Imperium doomium? Dostawała za to pieniądze? Czyniła tak ze względu na wyznawane idee?_

Takie pomówienia oczywiście były bezpodstawne, a wynikać mogły wyłącznie ze złej woli osób zainteresowanych przejęciem Pryce Mining. Elainye Pryce nie miała nic wspólnego z Rebelią. Rebelianci byli przecież tymi złymi, nieprawdaż?

Tak twierdziło Imperium. I Imperium informowało Pryce’ów o stratach towaru, a oni nigdy nie zakwestionowali prawdziwości tych raportów. A gdyby to Imperium pozorowało ataki, by nie płacić za zakupiony towar?

Byli więc oszukiwani, szantażowani, manipulowani. Wszystko po to, by odebrać im ich rodzinną kopalnię. Dopiero teraz Arihnda to zauważyła. Renking nie był ani trochę uczciwszy od Azadiego. Po prostu dostrzegł swoją szansę – na zastrzyk gotówki i możliwość zagrania Azadiemu na nosie. W dodatku, gdyby im „pomógł”, Arihnda zostałaby jego dłużniczką. Niewiadomo nawet jak ciężko musiałaby pracować, by spłacić ten dług.

I mimo wszystko przystała na te warunki. Nie mogła liczyć na uczciwość senatora, ale mogła polegać na jego zawiści względem gubernatora Lothalu. Elainye wyszła z więzienia – warunkowo. Musiała udowodnić swoją ciężką pracą w kopalni na Batonn, że nie powtórzy więcej popełnionych błędów. „Jakich błędów?!”, złościła się Arihnda.

Nie czuła wdzięczności. Miała wrażenie, że znów ją oszukano. Przez pewien czas pracowała na Coruscant, lecz później – w ramach kary! – przeniesiono ją do senatorskiego biura na Lothalu. „Ponieważ się nie sprawdziła”, jak twierdził Renking. Urażona, rozważała nawet złożenie wymówienia, ale ktoś powstrzymał ją przed tym ruchem.

Poznała na Coruscant kobietę i mężczyznę. Kelnerkę, poszukującą nowej drogi życiowej i młodego, ambitnego prawnika. Juahir Madras i Drillera MarDappa. Pierwszy raz Arihnda spotkała na Corusant osoby, które nie zważały na jej pochodzenie, nie myślały tylko o tym, jak ją wykorzystać; które zwyczajnie lubiły spędzać z nią czas. Potrzebowała tego – poczucia wzajemnego wsparcia. Nie poradziłaby sobie bez Juahir i Drillera, bez ich licznych wskazówek wciąż byłaby obca na „światowym” Coruscant.

Z dumą obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciółka, Juahir realizuje swoje marzenie o zostaniu instruktorką sztuk walki. Driller notorycznie wypytywał ją, czy nie chciałaby zmienić pracy na lepiej płatną. Czasem Arihnda zastanawiała się nad tym. Miała jednak dług, niemal niemożliwy do spłacenia dług, zaciągnięty u Renkinga. I choć narzekała na swoją pracę – coraz częściej i coraz bardziej wylewnie – nie mogła po prostu jej rzucić. Któregoś wieczoru jednak, po tym jak czara goryczy się przelała, po tym, jak Renking oświadczył jej, że powinna wrócić na Lothal, pozwoliła sobie na nadmierną szczerość. Opowiedziała przyjaciołom o Pryce Mining, o Elainye. O umowie z Renkingiem. To zmieniło wszystko.

Jej przyjaciele zdecydowali się powierzyć jej swój najpilniej strzeżony sekret. Mieli kontakt z Rebelią! Arihnda zamarła. Gdyby wtedy na nich doniosła… Była sekretarką imperialnego senatora, pracowała dla Imperium, jej obowiązkiem wręcz było zgłoszenie tej sprawy ISB. Jeśli ukrywała prawdę, była tak samo winna jak Juahir i Driller! „Dlatego nie chcieliśmy ci mówić”, rzekł powoli MarDapp. Nie ufali jej? Czy też nie chcieli jej narażać? „Arihndo, powiedz coś”, Juahir wbiła w nią błagalne spojrzenie. Co miała im na to odpowiedzieć? Że nie ma im tego za złe? Zamiast tego zapytała: „jacy oni są? Rebelianci?”.

To nie było dla niej proste – zaakceptować prawdę. Czym innym było przeczucie, które od dłuższego czasu jej towarzyszyło, że informacje, którymi ją karmiono, podobnie jak innych Lothalczyków, były nieprawdziwe, przesadzone, że miały one na celu wzbudzenie strachu w społeczeństwie; a czym innym zdobycie twardych dowodów, demaskujących imperialne kłamstwa.

Trzęsły jej się ręce, gdy przeglądała kolejne holozdjęcia. „Nie zamierzaliśmy cię rekrutować, ale gdybyś chciała się przyłączyć…”, zaczął MarDapp. Czy miała inne wyjście? Po tym, co zobaczyła i co usłyszała?

Przyłączyć się do Higher Skies i zdobywać informacje dla Rebelii! Nagle decyzja wydała jej się aż nazbyt łatwa do podjęcia. Zemściłaby się na Azadim, na Renkingu, na Moffie Ghadim, na Imperium, które odebrało jej kopalnię, na Imperium, które kiedyś więziło jej matkę!

„Co miałabym robić?”, zapytała ostrożnie, a Juahir i Driller wymielili zdumione spojrzenia, jakby nie wierzyli, że tak szybko się zgodzi, że zechce porzucić imperialną posadę i ryzykować dla „sprawy”. Następnie ujawnili jeszcze jedną tajemnicę – powiedzieli jej o Nightswanie. Żadne z nich nie widziało go nigdy na własne oczy, ale wiedzieli, co go szczególnie interesowało – doomium. Arihnda poczuła się jak w domu. Mogła im się przydać! Znała się na kopalniach, na wydobyciu i transporcie surowców. Mogła się przydać! Zamiast wykonywać uwłaczającą jej godności pracę sekretarki, mogła stać się częścią czegoś większego.

Ale miała też swoje ambicje – nie zamierzała być zwykłym narzędziem Rebelii, chciała poznać tych, którzy pociągali za sznurki. I nauczyć się od nich – jak należy to robić. Chciała poznać Nightswana, dowiedzieć się, jak liczebna była Rebelia i kto tak naprawdę nią kierował.

Pracując w imperialnym senacie, Arihnda usłyszała kilka niewiarygodnych plotek. Imperialni senatorowie, tacy jak Mon Mothma z Chandrili czy Bail Organa z Alderaana, nie mogli przecież stać za atakami terrorystycznymi… Atakami na statki Imperium. Rebelianci nie byli terrorystami, upomniała samą siebie.

Widziała przed sobą twarze Juahir i Drillera. Przyjacielskie, wcale nie wykrzywione nienawiścią, złością. Nie widniała na nich żądza mordu, chęć niszczenia, niesienia zagłady… To były zafrasowane oblicza osób, które tak samo jak ona zadawały sobie pytanie: „co możemy zrobić?”.

„Skontaktuję się z Nightswanem i przekażę ci wytyczne”, oznajmił w końcu Driller. „Na razie nic nie rób.”

Nic nie rób! Jakby obawiali się, że jakimś gestem, czynem bądź słowem Arihnda się zdradzi. Że ich pogrąży…

Chciała się spotkać z Nightswanem! Chciała mu udowodnić swoją wartość!

Ale musiała udawać, że nic w jej życiu się nie zmieniło; musiała z podkulonym ogonem wrócić do biura Renkinga i wysłuchać całej litanii kierowanych wobec niej zarzutów; musiała mu przytakiwać; musiała błagać o drugą szansę. Chciała zostać na Coruscant. Tak bardzo chciała tu zostać!

I wtedy usłyszała, że powinna zacząć się pakować; że wraca na Lothal. Na Lothal!

„Nic nie rób”, powiedział Driller. Ale Arihndę aż język świerzbił, by oświadczyć wyniośle, że w takim razie rezygnuje z takiej posady. I ręka także ją świerzbiła, by na odchodne trzasnąć drzwiami.

A mimo to wyszła z opuszczoną głową. Jej grzywka zasłoniła płonące gniewem oczy.

Renking uważał, że powinna być mu za to wdzięczna! Że mógł wyrzucić ją na zbity pysk, ponieważ przyniosła mu niewłaściwą datakartę. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że Ghadi ją podmienił na fałszywkę? Jak mogła być tak głupia?

Tylko, że ona zauważyła zamianę kart – i to był jej błąd. Ghadi podrzucił jej szczyptę przyprawy i zagroził, że doniesie na nią ISB; że oskarżą ją o dilerstwo, a wówczas Arihnda trafi do więzienia, tak samo jak wcześniej Elainye. „Nieodrodna córka swojej matki”. „Szukała nielegalnego źródła dochodu”. Tak o niej powiedzą. Gdyby wylądowała w więzieniu albo w obozie pracy, czy ktokolwiek przejąłby się jej losem?

Opowiedziała Renkingowi o tym, jak Ghadi ją ograł. W odpowiedzi usłyszała: „nie nadajesz się do tej pracy”. Ona? Nie nadawała się do pracy na Coruscant? Powiedziała mu, że się myli; że jest w stanie mu udowodnić, że „nie popełni ponownie tego samego błędu”.

„Wracasz na Lothal”, rzekł twardo senator. A później, obnażając zęby, syknął: „Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ile danych straciłem przez tamtą zawirusowaną datakartę? Mógłbym cię obarczyć kosztami, a zamiast tego daję ci szansę. Odpracujesz swój dług na Lothalu”. Następnie zmienił ton na niemal dobrotliwy: „gdy się podszkolisz, być może wrócisz do biura na Coruscant”. Arihnda nie nabrała się na to.

Tego samego wieczoru spotkała się z Drillerem.

„Nie możemy dłużej czekać”, rzekła z naciskiem. „Za kilka dni wyjadę. Na razie mam jeszcze dostęp do biura Renkinga. Mogę ściągnąć dane.”

„Nie wiesz, czego szukać”, odparł MarDapp. „To zbyt ryzykowne. A jeśli cię złapią, ISB zacznie węszyć. Mogą odkryć twoje powiązania z Higher Skies.”

„Nie mam powiązań”, wytknęła mu Arihnda. „Cofnąłeś swoją ofertę i musiałam walczyć o zachowanie starej posady.”

„Tak zdecydował Nightswan.”

Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

„Nightswan? Rozmawiałeś z nim o mnie?”

„Mniej więcej”, Driller zrobił niezadowoloną minę. „Powiedziałem, że mamy kogoś w biurze senatora z Lothalu. To daje szansę na przygotowanie akcji.”

„Na Lothalu?”

„Wiem, że to będzie trudne”, odrzekł MarDapp. „Ale nie poproszą cię o nic, czego nie byłabyś w stanie zrobić. Będziesz zbierać informacje i może uda ci się odkryć, jak wielka ilość doomium nie jest oficjalnie rejestrowana i gdzie to później trafia. To ważne, Ari.”

„Mogłabym to robić z Coruscant”, oświadczyła.

„Jako asystentka Renkinga”, zaznaczył MarDapp. „Gdy stracisz posadę, stracisz też dostęp do wrażliwych danych. Szczerze, wolałbym, żebyś pracowała dla mnie, ale gdyby Higher Skies zaczęło nagle zbierać informacje o Lothalu, to musiałoby komuś wydać się podejrzane. Gdy jesteś w środku tego wszystkiego, pracujesz dla swoich ludzi i nikt nie pyta, po co ci raport o wydobyciu doomium. Uśmiechasz się i mówisz, że Renking kazał ci to zrobić. Że może to ma coś wspólnego z bieżącą polityką. I tyle.”

„Nie będę w stanie się z wami kontaktować”, oznajmiła.

„Mnie też to martwi. Ale Nightswan twierdzi, że wyślą kogoś na Lothal, kto będzie twoim kontaktem. Ta osoba będzie się przedstawiała jako Widmo. Musisz uważać, żeby nie dać się zwieść ISB. Oni na pewno też ulokują na Lothalu swojego agenta. Oficjalnie albo nieoficjalnie, trudno powiedzieć. Po prostu bądź czujna i nie ufaj nikomu od razu, dopiero, gdy upewnisz się, że to Widmo, możesz śmiało przekazać zebrane materiały. Ale nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie. Nie angażuj się w żadne otwarte akcje Rebelii. Trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Oni sobie doskonale sami poradzą. Większość z nich to wyszkoleni żołnierze.”

„Ja też ćwiczyłam sztuki walki”, wtrąciła. „W Yinchom Dojo z Juahir”.

Driller zgasił ją wzrokiem.

„Jesteś kontaktem. Może to na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda spektakularnie, ale wykonujesz pracę, której żaden z rebeliantów nie mógłby się podjąć. I jesteś im potrzebna, bo bez twoich informacji mogliby tylko na oślep atakować imperialne transportowce. Nightswan wie, że bez takich osób, jak ty, nie da się przeprowadzać skutecznych akcji. Nie chce marnować środków i ryzykować życiem swoich ludzi.”

Arihnda pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Nightswan, „dobry przywódca”. Tak naprawdę oznaczało to, że Rebelia nie była aż tak liczna, że w bezpośrednim starciu z armią Imperium bez wątpienia by przegrali. Nawet gdyby każdy, kto choć po części utożsamiał się z Rebelią, chwycił za broń, nie mieliby szans w równej walce.

Dlatego decydowali się na nierówną walkę. Niezbyt honorową: ataki z ukrycia, zamiast otwartych bitew, szpiegostwo, sabotaż. Dopóki imperialni nie uświadamiali sobie, że „wróg” to osoba, która uśmiecha się najszerzej i zawsze jest niespodziewanie pomocna, nie byli w stanie schwytać swoich najgroźniejszych przeciwników. Może zatem plotki o Mon Mothmie i Bailu Organie były prawdą?

„Jeden warunek”, powiedziała Arihnda. „Chcę go spotkać. Nightswana.”

„Ari, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że…”

„Że on stoi za tym wszystkim? Że jest zbyt ważny, by rozmawiać osobiście z kimś takim, jak ty czy ja?”, skrzywiła się. „Jeśli mam mu zaufać, chcę wiedzieć… że to nie jest ktoś taki, jak Renking czy Azadi.”

To ostatnie nazwisko niemal wypluła ze wstrętem.

„Przekażę, ale… to może być trudne. On może się na to nie zgodzić.”

„Mimo wszystko.”

Dzień przed odlotem na Lothal, Arihnda otrzymała od MarDappa wiadomość. O tym, że jest mu przykro, że muszą się rozstać i że może to dla niej dobry moment, żeby odwiedziła swoich rodziców na Batonn. Ta krótka wzmianka o jej rodzicach zaniepokoiła ją. Czy coś im groziło? Driller zawsze wyrażał się tak niejasno!

Zadzwoniła do Juahir. Wypytała przyjaciółkę delikatnie i szybko pojęła, że Juahir nie była wtajemniczona w tę sprawę. „Odwiedziny u rodziców to dobry pomysł, Ari”, stwierdziła tylko. „Uściskaj ich ode mnie.”

Batonn. Planeta, na której, tak, jak na Lothalu, wydobywano doomium. Nightswan z pewnością interesował się tym miejscem. Musiał mieć tam swoich agentów. Może…

Może istniała szansa, że go tam spotka. Zdecydowała się więc tam polecieć.

*

Zimne korytarze w podziemnej bazie na Hoth przypominały jej szyby w tamtej kopalni. „W każdej chwili twój świat może się zawalić”, myślała Arihnda. „I nawet tego nie zauważysz.”


	2. Cold shower (Zimny prysznic)

Nienawidziła tego miejsca. Co za idiota zaproponował, by założyć tu bazę? Zanim Imperium ich tu znajdzie, umrą z zimna. Wspaniała perspektywa, nie ma co!

Może i mieli wystarczające zapasy, by przetrwać, nawet kilka lat, na tej nieżyczliwej ludziom planecie, ale zdecydowanie potrzebowali większej ilości agregatów prądotwórczych. Arihnda napisała to w swoim raporcie. Czy ktoś w ogóle czytał teraz jej raporty?

Skończyła katalogowanie nowego towaru późno w nocy. Godziny nie miały tu znaczenia. Na Hoth, w podziemnej bazie zawsze trwała noc.

Ciepła kąpiel była jej największym marzeniem. O tej porze mogła o niej zapomnieć. Zapas ciepłej wody już dawno się wyczerpał. Musiała zaczekać do rana, aż bojlery znów ją podgrzeją, albo… skorzystać z cudzych zapasów.

Mężczyźni mieli oddzielne termy. Oni nie zużywali aż tyle ciepłej wody. Istniała szansa, że nawet o tak późnej godzinie jeszcze trochę jej zostało. Wystarczająca ilość, by wziąć szybki prysznic i nie pożałować z miejsca tej decyzji.

Zamiast wybierać między hipotermią a brudem, Arihnda zdecydowała się na to trzecie wyjście. I tak nikt jej nie zobaczy. Ci, którzy nie pracowali nocą, spali głęboko, okryci tyloma kocami, ile tylko udało im się wywalczyć.

Pomieszczenie sanitarne przeznaczone dla mężczyzn okazało się równie wychłodzone, jak magazyn, w którym przyszło jej tego dnia pracować. Zakradła się w stronę kabin prysznicowych i ostrożnie odkręciła kurek z ciepłą wodą. Tak! Była ciepła! Podekscytowana rozebrała się szybko, zostawiając ubranie w kabinie obok, by nie musieć przemierzać łaźni nago. Przebierze się później w tej suchej kabinie.

Gdy strumień ciepłej wody popłynął po jej ciele, Arihnda zapomniała o stresie. Zanuciła nawet lothalską piosenkę. Umyła się błyskawicznie, ale postanowiła postać jeszcze chwilę pod prysznicem, korzystając z dobrodziejstwa, jakim była ciepła woda.

Trwało to może kilka minut, zanim z zamyślenia wyrwał ją męski głos:

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

Zakręciła kurek. Natychmiast poczuła chłód tego pomieszczenia. Przeszły ją dreszcze.

Co miała odpowiedzieć, a właściwie: jak miała mu odpowiedzieć, by nie zorientował się, że była kobietą? Z tego, że zakręciła wodę, powinien wywnioskować, że nie zasłabła i nie utopiła się – jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe – w niewielkim brodziku. Powinien przestać się nią interesować i zająć się sobą.

Arihnda musiała teraz wyczuć moment, kiedy ów mężczyzna będzie brał prysznic i przekraść się do drugiej kabiny. Tam przebrać się po cichu i zaczekać, aż jej towarzysz opuści łaźnię, a następnie wymknąć się, kiedy on z kolei będzie się przebierał w szatni. Prosty plan.

Stała i nasłuchiwała dźwięku płynącej wody. Zamiast tego znów usłyszała męski głos, tym razem z bliższej odległości:

\- Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

Trzęsła się z zimna. No tak, musiała zostawić ręcznik w kabinie obok. Tak blisko! Wystarczyłaby sekunda zaledwie, żeby zmienić kabinę, ale nie mogła po prostu tak wyjść, naga, nie, kiedy w tym samym pomieszczeniu znajdował się nieznajomy, który z pewnością by ją wówczas zauważył.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwiczek kabiny. Tak! Nareszcie! To była jej szansa. Mężczyzna postanowił dać jej spokój, skoro go ignorowała, zamknąć się w swojej kabinie i wziąć w końcu cholerny prysznic. Otwarła z impetem drzwi od swojej kabiny i… niemal zderzyła się z wysokim, niebieskim mężczyzną, który jak tarczę trzymał przed sobą jej ręcznik!

\- Zapomniałaś tego – powiedział, odgradzając się od niej prowizoryczną barierą stworzoną z jej ręcznika.

Uświadomiła sobie szybko, że on też musiał być zupełnie nagi, że gdyby wyrwała mu z ręki ręcznik, mogłaby go zobaczyć w całej okazałości.

Spojrzała na jego twarz, co może nie było najlepszym posunięciem. Zobaczyła fizjonomię zbliżoną do ludzkiej i zdecydowanie nieludzkie, czerwone oczy. Pomijając to, że mężczyzna był całkowicie niebieski – na tyle, na ile była to w stanie ocenić w tej sytuacji – a jego oczy płonęły żywym ogniem, wyglądał jak człowiek. Ale nie jak typowy rebeliant. Miał długie, ciemnogranatowe włosy jak jakaś gwiazda holofilmowa. Gdyby rebelianci inwestowali w propagandę, powinni umieścić tego właśnie mężczyznę na swoich plakatach. Arihnda sama chętnie powiesiłaby jeden z takich plakatów nad swoim łóżkiem.

Stała i wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała, czując, jak jej policzki czerwienieją. A on zrobił najgorszą rzecz, jaka mogła przyjść mu do głowy. Narzucił na nią ręcznik i cofnął się. A potem jeszcze odwrócił się, pokazując jej swoje plecy i zgrabne pośladki.

\- Nie ma za co! – zawołał, zatrzaskując się w swojej kabinie.

Jakby myślał, że Arihnda mu podziękuje za to, że zawyżył jej i tak dość wysokie oczekiwania względem mężczyzn. „Co za ciało! O, Stwórco!”

Teraz, być może, przydałby jej się zimny prysznic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to improve this fic? Oh, I know. By adding naked Thrawn.  
> Suddenly appropriate ilustrations: <http://velvetsunset.tumblr.com/post/151528231325/lididkovsky-baezil-for-what-seems-to-be>  
> <http://cystemic.tumblr.com/post/167797262288/ko-fi-drawing-for-aearyn-someone-order-a>


	3. Cold heart (Zimne serce)

Nienawidziła samotności. Dodatkowe puste łóżko w jej pomieszczeniu sypialnym przypominało jej o tym, ile z jej dawnych współlokatorek już nie żyło. Pilotki x-wingów, z nimi szczególnie nie należało się zaprzyjaźniać. Ale tak naprawdę nikt nie był bezpieczny.

Podczas pierwszych miesięcy funkcjonowania nowej bazy parę osób zamarzło. Awaria agregatora. Zatrzaśnięte drzwi w magazynie. Niespodziewane zawalenie się jednej ze ścian nośnych… Dopiero wtedy poinformowano ich, że na Hoth żyją wampy. Olbrzymie, mięsożerne bestie były ich najbliższymi sąsiadami. Po prostu cudownie!

*

Arihnda wolała już bazę na Yavinie IV, choć bawiła tam krótko. Tropikalny klimat i antyczne świątynie, do których nie wolno było wchodzić. Nie, żeby ją szczególnie ciekawiły. Ale wyglądały… swojsko.

Przynajmniej na tamtym księżycu można było wyjść na zewnątrz bazy i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. A nocą spoglądać na gwiazdy.

Yavin tętnił życiem. Czuć było ducha Rebelii. Wciąż pojawiali się nowi ludzie i nieludzie.

Kiedy Arihnda przybyła tam po raz pierwszy, na statku Hery Syndulli, miała wątpliwości, ale czuła też ekscytację. Wreszcie zamiast kłamać, mogła śmiało powiedzieć, kim jest i czego dokonała dla Rebelii. Mogła porozmawiać z samą Mon Mothmą! I to zdobyte przez nią informacje pozwoliły na zbombardowanie imperialnej fabryki na Lothalu. Na zniszczenie nowych myśliwców Imperium. Arihnda była bohaterką – przez krótką chwilę.

Później inny z agentów wywiadu przyniósł wiadomość o nowej imperialnej superbroni. Arihnda mogła się pocieszać tym, że także zgromadzone przez nią dane – dotyczące doomium – naprowadziły kolejnych szpiegów Rebelii na właściwy trop. Doomium i kryształy Mocy, zasilające niegdyś miecze rycerzy Jedi. Surowce, które przyczyniły się do powstania przerażającej orbitalnej stacji bojowej, Gwiazdy Śmierci.

Wielu osób z ich siatki wywiadowczej wpadło. Driller MarDapp, który pociągnął za sobą także Juahir Madras. Arihnda tak długo drążyła temat, aż w końcu udało jej się uzyskać szczegóły dotyczące dalszych losów jej przyjaciół. MarDappa stracono, Madras trafiła do obozu pracy. Arihnda próbowała jeszcze interweniować w jej sprawie, ale Dowództwo nie było zainteresowane odbiciem byłej instruktorki sztuk walki. Za to wyciągnęli z więzienia nieznaną nikomu Jyn Erso! Tylko dlatego, że była córką Galena Erso, szalonego naukowca, który projektował śmiercionośną broń dla Imperium. Następnie postanowili wykorzystać niejasne powiązania młodej Erso z Sawem Gerrerą. Tym samym, w jakiś sposób, sprowokowali Imperium do ataku na Jedhę.

Kilka kolejnych dni było komunikacyjnym koszmarem. Dowództwo nie informowało o szczegółach swoich działań młodszych oficerów takich, jak Arihnda. Przez to, że panował chaos, do ich tajnej bazy trafiło nagle dwóch mnichów i były imperialny pilot, który ponoć przekazał Gerrerze wiadomość od Galena Erso. Wiadomość, której treść poznała jedynie Jyn. Mogła kłamać, próbując przedstawić ojca w korzystniejszym świetle i wynegocjować na niego ułaskawienie. Arihnda sama by tak postąpiła na jej miejscu.

Wyglądało na to, że większość osób była równie sceptyczna jak Arihnda w kwestii nagłego nawrócenia się Galena Erso. Arihnda była niemal pewna, że kapitan Cassian Andor otrzymał rozkaz zlikwidowania imperialnego naukowca, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu sposobność. A później… wszystko wskazywało na to, że Andor nie wykonał tej misji, a Erso zginął… przypadkiem. Mało tego, Cassian samowolnie udał się na Scarif, razem z Jyn i grupą ochotników, by – jak twierdzono potem – zdobyć plany Gwiazdy Śmierci.

Z godziny na godzinę napływały sprzeczne informacje. Ich flota, która miała wspomóc dywersantów na Scarif, odniosła zwycięstwo. Ich flota została rozgromiona przez Dartha Vadera. Otrzymali sygnał ze Scarif. Scarif zostało zniszczone przez Gwiazdę Śmierci. Zdobyli plany! Księżniczka Leia Organa, która miała je w rękach, została schwytana przez Dartha Vadera. To był cios dla Baila Organy. Chyba nie uwierzył w te pogłoski, bo postanowił czekać na córkę na Alderaanie. A potem…

Alderaan został zniszczony. Rozwiązano Galaktyczny Senat. A księżniczkę Leię torturowano, by zdradziła położenie głównej bazy Rebelii.

Wtedy zaczęto powolną ewakuację bazy. Nieoficjalną, ponieważ nikt nie wierzył, by Imperium było zdolne z dnia na dzień zaatakować Yavin. Ktoś jednak przekonał Dowództwo, że należy przygotować bazę na Hoth na przyjęcie większej liczby rebeliantów. Arihnda trafiła na jeden z pierwszych transportowców i kilka godzin później po raz pierwszy zobaczyła powierzchnię skutej lodem planety. A potem podziemną bazę, którą z czasem zdołała znienawidzić równie mocno jak Imperium.

Była już na Hoth, gdy rozegrała się bitwa o Yavin. Zwyciężyli, ponieważ udało im się zniszczyć Gwiazdę Śmierci. Dzięki planom zdobytym przez Andora i Erso. Dzięki niezłomności księżniczki Leii. Dzięki nietypowej strategii ataku i niezwykłemu szczęściu. Dzięki pilotowi x-winga, który, jak się przypadkiem złożyło, miał na imię Luke.

Arihnda była odrobinę zła, że nie przyczyniła się w żaden sposób do tego wielkiego zwycięstwa Rebelii. Nie było jej nawet na Yavinie w krytycznym momencie. Nie znaczyło to wcale, że chciałaby się tam znajdować w chwili, kiedy ważyły się losy Rebelii. Osoby, które przebywały wtedy na księżycu Yavina, opowiadały później, że wstrzymywały oddech, patrząc na ekrany – albo prosto w niebo – i wyczekując ataku z Gwiazdy Śmierci. Jednego śmiercionośnego strzału, który zakończyłby ich żywot. Mogli spłonąć żywcem albo zginąć pod gruzami w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi. Tak by się stało, gdyby Gwiazda Śmierci nie eksplodowała wcześniej.

Na Hoth cieszono się tak samo gorąco – wbrew panującemu na tej planecie mroźnemu klimatowi – jak na Yavinie. Tylko tutaj wciąż wymagano od obsługi stacji chłodnych umysłów, zdolnych do poczynienia koniecznych przygotowań i przeobrażenia podziemnej bazy w miejsce, w którym mogli zamieszkać ludzie oraz te gatunki, dla których pokryta grubą warstwą śniegu planeta nie była naturalnym środowiskiem.

Byli więc bohaterami Rebelii – na swoją własną skalę. Każdemu, kto śmiałby twierdzić inaczej, Arihnda wręczyłaby do ręki kilof i kazała rąbać lód, a potem zmarzniętymi dłońmi podpinać elektryczne urządzenia zasilające ich stację.

Nienawidziła zimna. Nienawidziła tego miejsca. I nienawidziła samotności, jaką odczuwała, myśląc o rodzicach, których więcej nie zobaczy, i o Juahir, która walczyła o przetrwanie w imperialnym obozie pracy. O Juahir, która prawdopodobnie uważała, że Arihnda nie żyje, bo gdyby żyła, starałaby się jej pomóc. Tak postępowali przecież rebelianci. Ratowali swoich towarzyszy. A nie chowali się pod ziemią, a właściwie – pod lodową czapą.

I nieważne, iloma kocami Arihnda się okryła, czuła w środku zimno. Jakby jej serce zamarzło.


	4. Cold coffee (Zimna kawa)

Nienawidziła zimnego kafu. Właściwie to był jeden z powodów spożywania przez nią posiłków w rebelianckiej stołówce, a nie gdzieś w pobliżu stanowiska swojej pracy. Przynajmniej oprócz standardowej porcji proteinowej otrzymywała ciepły kaf. A kiedy zaprzyjaźniła się z jedną z kucharek, dostawała czasem jakiś rarytas przeznaczony na stół wyższych oficerów. Księżniczka Leia Organa, jak sądziła Arihnda, nie potrzebowała aż tylu ciastek.

A może te smakołyki miały być próbą poprawienia humoru młodej księżniczce, po tym, jak w wyniku ataku Imperium straciła swoją planetę, poddanych i rodzinę. Leia Organa była teraz kimś, z kim bezdomni rebelianci byli w stanie się utożsamić. Część z nich także straciła wszystko. Pozostała im tylko walka.

Ci, którzy jak Arihnda, mieli jeszcze rodzinę, ale nie kontaktowali się z nią – dla bezpieczeństwa swoich najbliższych – współczuli księżniczce. Nie potrafili jej nie podziwiać, kiedy – tak młoda osoba! – próbowała zastąpić Baila Organę. Leia była przygotowywana do tej roli, a jednak musiała się w niej odnaleźć sama, bez wsparcia ze strony ojca, którego przedwcześnie jej odebrano.

Księżniczka z Alderaana stała się symbolem Rebelii. Torturowana przez samego Dartha Vadera! Spotkanie z siepaczem Imperatora przeżyło niewielu rebeliantów. Arihnda miała tę nieprzyjemność widzieć Vadera na Lothalu, kiedy próbował odnaleźć ukrywających się tam Jedi. Drżała na samą myśl, że Mroczny Lord mógłby ją zdemaskować. Kiedy spojrzał w jej stronę…

Oderwała się od nieprzyjemnych wspomnień, usłyszawszy dźwięk tacy stawianej na jej stoliku, tuż przed nią. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w czerwone, świecące oczy.

Całe szczęście, że tym razem był ubrany! I, jak zauważyła, dobrze się prezentował w bieli – w standardowym ocieplanym mundurze noszonym na Hoth. Zerknęła na jego insygnia. Komandor, no proszę!

\- Witaj – powiedział.

Zamiast zapytać, jak człowiek, czy może się przysiąść. Prawdopodobnie i tak nie mogłaby mu odmówić. Przewyższał ją stopniem.

Spojrzała na jego włosy – związane niedbale w koczek. Nawet kiedy się nie starał, i tak wyglądał seksownie.

\- Witaj – odparła, ponieważ nie mogła tym razem go zignorować.

\- Jednak umiesz mówić – mruknął. – Należysz do wywiadu?

\- Służby wsparcia – wskazała na odpowiedni znaczek na swoim mundurze.

\- W takim razie kontrwywiad – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Zapytaj, w jaki sposób się domyśliłem.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt wylewna – stwierdził komandor. – Starasz się nie rzucać w oczy. Ale nie jesteś wcale nieśmiała.

Wskazał na jej porcję.

\- Zdobyłaś dokładkę. To znaczy, że wiesz, jak poprosić kogoś, żeby dał ci to, czego potrzebujesz.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Masz nienormowany system pracy – ciągnął dalej. – I jesteś bardzo ostrożna. Wtedy, w łaźni. I teraz. Najpierw zlustrowałaś wzrokiem mój mundur, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jestem. Twoje wnioski?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego chłodno.

\- Gdybym chciała to wiedzieć, wystarczyłoby zapytać. Choćby ich – wskazała na krzątające się kucharki. – Wysoki, niebieski, o czerwonych oczach. Na pewno skojarzą. Trudno cię z kimkolwiek pomylić.

\- Ale nie zapytałaś, bo…?

\- Bo ciebie aż korci, żeby samemu mi to powiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się, słodko tym razem. – Dobrze. Masz jakieś imię?

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo.

Machnęła ręką.

\- Zapomnij, że spytałam.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Wystarczy: _Thrawn_. Większość mi tak mówi.

A potem dodał, zupełnie niepotrzebnie:

\- Ludzkie struny głosowe nie są przystosowane do wypowiadania chissańskich imion.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo – wypaliła bez namysłu.

Skrzywił się.

\- Proszę, nie mów tak do mnie. _Mitth’raw’nuruodo_. Słyszysz różnicę?

\- Thrawn – powiedziała.

Uniósł brew.

\- Arihnda Pryce z Lothalu – przedstawiła się.

Ciekawiło ją, czy na te słowa cokolwiek zaświta mu w głowie.

\- Atak na fabrykę Defenderów – odrzekł niemal natychmiast. – To ty dostarczyłaś informacje. Całkiem szczegółowe. Dziękuję.

Zamrugała szybko.

\- Jestem głównym strategiem Rebelii – wyjaśnił jej Thrawn. – Przygotowywanie planów ataku to moja działka. Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej wolę opracowywać strategie większych bitew.

\- Jak ta o Yavin? – zapytała z przekąsem.

\- Nie jestem z tego szczególnie dumny – odpowiedział komandor.

Nie był dumny?! Z największego, jak dotąd, zwycięstwa Rebelii?!

\- Zbyt mało czasu na przygotowania – odrzekł. – Nie udało się uniknąć kilku rażących pomyłek.

Wlepiała teraz w niego zdumiony wzrok. O czym on w ogóle mówił?!

\- Można było zminimalizować straty – oświadczył Thrawn. – Powinienem był się domyślić, że Vader osobiście włączy się do akcji.

\- Dali ci za to medal, więc nie narzekaj.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Nie dali ci medalu? – zdziwiła się.

\- Dlaczego by mieli? Wykonywałem tylko swoją pracę – westchnął. – Panno Pryce, nie potrzebuję dodatkowej motywacji w postaci błyskotek, a jedynie materiałów, które pomogą mi przygotować dokładniejsze strategie. Zamiast medalu, wolałbym kilka raportów na temat Vadera.

\- Nie powinni cię chociaż za to awansować? Na generała?

\- Preferuję flotę.

\- W takim razie na admirała. Admirał Thrawn. Brzmi dobrze.

\- Ackbar by się nie ucieszył. I jest jeden szkopuł. Nie mogę dowodzić żadnym okrętem.

Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Chyba dostrzegł w jej wzroku mieszaninę niepewności i… współczucia.

\- Nie ze względów zdrowotnych – sprostował natychmiast. – Ja…

To musiało być coś, o czym nie mógł mówić publicznie. Tajemnica wojskowa.

Arihnda była kilkukrotnie w sztabie, ale nigdy nie spotkała tam Thrawna. Nikt o nim głośno nie mówił. A powinni, skoro był tak genialny, że układał zwycięskie strategie. Jeśli jego imię nie było powszechnie znane z tego powodu, oznaczało to, że próbowano utajnić jego zaangażowanie w Rebelię. Ale dlaczego?

\- Chciałbym ci powiedzieć – rzekł Thrawn – ale to nie jest dobry czas i dobre miejsce ku temu. Próbowałaś kiedyś ruikę?

Nabił na swój widelec kawałek jakiegoś niebieskiego warzywa i trzymał go teraz tuż przed jej twarzą.

\- Nie – odparła. – Jak w ogóle…

\- Chcesz spróbować?

Widelec przybliżył się do jej ust. Poczerwieniała. Chwyciła Thrawna za rękę.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, żebyś mnie karmił – powiedziała gniewnym szeptem. – Widzisz? Gapią się na nas.

Zerknął najpierw w lewo, a później w prawo.

\- Tak, bo wyglądamy komicznie – przyznał. – Blokujesz mnie, jakbym próbował cię dźgnąć widelcem. Z nabitą nań ruiką. Po prostu otwórz usta i ugryź kawałek.

Zrobiła to. W pełni świadoma tego, że wszyscy w stołówce – jak jej się przynajmniej zdawało – na nią patrzą. Ugryzła niebieskie warzywo i przeżuła je powoli. Skrzywiła się.

\- Niedobre!

\- I kto teraz zachowuje się jak dziecko? – zaśmiał się Thrawn.

\- Wiedziałeś, że mi nie posmakuje.

Wydęła gniewnie usta.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. Nie przejmuj się, księżniczka Leia też nie lubi ruiki.

\- A ty ją tym karmisz? – spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Nie.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego podobną sugestią.

\- Nasiona tej rośliny pochodzą z Broest, ale na Alderaanie była ona przysmakiem – powiedział. – Gotowana ruika. Ktoś musiał wpaść na pomysł, że poprawi księżniczce nastrój. Głupota. Chyba tylko przypomni jej o utraconym domu.

Arihnda spojrzała wtedy na jego talerz.

\- Dlaczego nie masz normalnej porcji? – oburzyła się na widok kolorowych warzyw.

\- Kucharki bardzo mnie lubią.

Widząc jej kwaśną minę, westchnął.

\- Proteinowe racje mi szkodzą – wytłumaczył. – Mam inny metabolizm niż wy, ludzie. Nie potrzebuję dostarczać mojemu organizmowi dodatkowego źródła energii.

\- Nawet w tych warunkach?

\- Szczególnie w tych warunkach.

Przyjrzała się uważnie jego niebieskiej twarzy. Idealna karnacja. Nie wyglądał wcale jak ktoś, kto spędził kilka ostatnich miesięcy w zamrażarce. Właściwie wszystko wskazywało na to, że komandor Thrawn czuł się na Hoth jak u siebie w domu.

\- Nawet mi nie mów – wymierzyła w niego oskarżycielsko palec – że to ty wymyśliłeś, żeby założyć na Hoth bazę.

Uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie powiedziała mu komplement.

\- Nie wierzę – rzekła Arihnda. – Po prostu nie wierzę.

Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.

\- To nie jest sektor, od którego Imperium rozpocznie swoje poszukiwania – powiedział wielce z siebie zadowolony. – Zyskamy dodatkowe pół roku, może nawet rok.

\- Zamarzniemy tutaj – syknęła przez zęby.

\- Baza jest dobrze zaopatrzona.

\- Brakuje generatorów prądu!

Thrawn przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Te, które mamy, powinny wystarczyć.

Westchnął.

\- Panno Pryce, nie sądzi chyba pani, że plany tej bazy przygotował ktoś, kto nigdy nie był na planecie o zbliżonym klimacie. Kiedy twierdzę, że taka ilość generatorów wystarczy, opieram się na swoim własnym doświadczeniu. Jest ich nawet więcej niż potrzeba, bo uwzględniłem możliwość zaistnienia usterek w wyniku przeciążenia. Mówimy przecież o wojskowej bazie. Zużycie prądu w takim miejscu jest znacznie większe niż w przypadku osad mieszkalnych.

\- I ile czasu spędziłeś w takiej zamrażarce?

\- Trzynaście lat.

Popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

\- Dobrze wspominasz tamten okres?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak samo, jak ty swoje dzieciństwo.

\- Ja nie spędziłam dzieciństwa pod ziemią – odburknęła.

\- Nie?

Może statystycznie, jak na lothalskie dziecko, Arihnda dość długo przesiadywała w kopalni. Thrawn jednak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Moja planeta ma o wiele cieplejszy klimat niż ta – podkreśliła z dumą. – I łąki.

\- Tak słyszałem.

Rozmarzyła się na myśl o lothalskim lecie.

\- Mogłoby ci się tam spodobać – dodała.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Pewnie brzmiała jego zdaniem jak agentka z biura nieruchomości.

\- Co złego w cieplejszych planetach? – zapytała Thrawna.

\- Nic. Zupełnie nic – rzekł, odkładając sztućce po skończonym posiłku. – Zapewne bardziej odpowiadałaby ci placówka na Crait. Sęk w tym, że tamta planeta przyciągnęłaby uwagę Imperium o wiele szybciej niż Hoth. Mamy jeszcze bazę na Atollonie, ale…

Zasępił się.

\- W najbliższym sąsiedztwie jest coś znacznie gorszego niż wampy.

\- Ciekawe, co to może być.

Arihnda sięgnęła po swój kubek i pociągnęła łyka. Skrzywiła się. Nienawidziła zimnego kafu.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – powiedział Thrawn. – Ale potrafi wywołać burzę z piorunami.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

Uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Atollon nie jest bezpieczny – stwierdził. – Ja przynajmniej, kiedy sugeruję miejsce odpowiednie do założenia nowej bazy, sprawdzam, czy nie wzmiankują o nim jakieś legendy. Szczególnie te, dotyczące Starej Republiki. Nie sądzę, żeby ukrywanie się przed Sithami w ich własnej świątyni mogło być dobrym pomysłem.

\- Przeszkadzają ci w czymś starożytne budowle? – zakpiła. – Takie, jak te na Yavinie?

\- Tak, jeśli mogą być nawiedzone przez duchy.

\- Duchy! – zaśmiała się. – Nie ma czegoś takiego.

\- Zapytaj o zdanie Skywalkera – odrzekł Thrawn. – Legendy nie bez powodu ostrzegają przed jakimś miejscem. W antycznych świątyniach niekoniecznie dosłownie muszą czaić się duchy Jedi lub Sithów, ale bez wątpienia umieszczono tam pułapki, które mają zapobiec dewastacji miejsc pochówku oraz grabieży skarbów.

\- Na Yavinie były jakieś skarby? – zainteresowała się nagle.

Komandor zmarszczył czoło.

\- Poprzez skarby rozumiem wszelkie artefakty, które mogą być źródłem wiedzy. Jeśli, oczywiście, wiesz, w jaki sposób ich użyć.

Straciła wówczas zapał do badań archeologicznych.

\- Ja przez skarby rozumiem kosztowną biżuterię – odparła. – Kryształy. Ale te wydobyte już i oszlifowane. Monety. Te z drogich kruszców. I może jeszcze dzieła sztuki.

\- Źródła wiedzy.

\- Coś, na co kolekcjonerzy są w stanie wydać bajońskie sumy.

Oczy Thrawna rozbłysły.

\- Mogę ci pokazać prawdziwe skarby.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Tutaj? Na Hoth? – nabijała się z niego. – I gdzie niby je trzymasz? W swojej sypialni?

\- Tak. W moich prywatnych kwaterach.

Ostre zagranie… Jeśli nie była to propozycja seksualna, Arihnda nie wiedziała, po co to powiedział. Cóż, skoro Thrawn nalegał… mogła jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na jego klejnoty.

Uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Komandor od razu przechodził do rzeczy. Ale żeby nie pomyślał, że ma ją już na widelcu, odrzekła:

\- Nie dbam aż tak bardzo o sztukę.

Zabrała swoją tacę i odeszła od stolika, kołysząc zmysłowo biodrami. Wiedziała, że na nią patrzył.


	5. Cold bitch (Zimna suka)

Nienawidziła przemytników. Walczyła z nimi na Lothalu. Była to trudna, mozolna walka, ponieważ musiała nauczyć się odróżniać zwykłych przestępców od rebeliantów. Gdyby się pomyliła, mogłaby przez przypadek zadenuncjować jednego ze swoich ludzi.

Rebelianci niekiedy wykorzystywali szmuglerów, zawierali z nimi umowy, ale… w razie wpadki ci niepewni „sojusznicy” szybko odwracali się do Rebelii plecami, czmychali gdzie pieprz rośnie albo dogadywali się z Imperium i w zamian za ułaskawienie – czy też: przymknięcie oka na ich nielegalną działalność – wydawali rebeliantów w ręce Imperium.

*

Arihnda, najpierw jako sekretarka Renkinga, a następnie jako pracownica biura gubernatora Lothalu – naturalnie już po odejściu Azadiego – kreowała się na wzorową obywatelkę Imperium. Oznaczało to, że musiała zgłaszać – co chętnie robiła – przejawy nielojalności wobec reżimu, takie jak korupcja wśród wysokich rangą urzędników państwowych.

Na początku była to jej osobista vendetta. Przede wszystkim chciała znaleźć coś na Azadiego. Zbierała materiały dotyczące każdej nielegalnej transakcji, którą zaakceptował gubernator. Ale tego było za mało. Imperium nie było aż tak skłonne karać za nieuczciwość swoich pracowników, o ile w grę nie wchodziły ogromne sumy albo… wspieranie Rebelii. Wtedy Arihnda doszukała się związków Azadiego z Bridgerami. Doniosła na nich, żeby zdjąć Azadiego. Warto było poświęcić dwoje cywilów – raczej sympatyków niż faktycznych członków Rebelii – by dopaść tak przebiegłego przeciwnika jak Azadi. Wówczas zaczęła się czystka w biurze gubernatora Lothalu i wkrótce pojawiły się wolne stołki do obsadzenia.

W biurze zapanował chaos. Brakowało ludzi. Arihnda stała się wsparciem dla minister Maketh Tuy, pełniącej obowiązki gubernator do czasu obsadzenia tejże funkcji. Wciąż jeszcze pracowała dla Renkinga, ale wyświadczała już „przysługi” pani minister, w pełni świadoma tego, że ten wysiłek w przyszłości jej się opłaci. Kiedy dowiedziała się od Tuy o możliwości budowy na Lothalu imperialnego kompleksu – olbrzymiej szansy na rozwój gospodarczy ich planety! – zachęciła minister do zgłoszenia Lothalu do konkursu. Pomogła jej przygotować uczciwą prezentację – ponieważ Tua średnio potrafiła kłamać – a równocześnie wtajemniczyła w tę sprawę Renkinga.

Z tego, co mu powiedziała – celowo nim manipulując – senator zrozumiał, że mają nikłe szanse na wygranie konkursu, jeśli on sam jakoś nie wpłynie na jego przebieg. Renking próbował przekupić więc gubernator Kintoni, ich najgroźniejszego konkurenta – i oboje, zarówno on, jak i Sanz, wpadli. Może ISB nie zainteresowałoby się nimi i uszłoby im to na sucho, gdyby obywatelka Arihnda Pryce nie złożyła zawczasu zawiadomienia o możliwości popełnienia przestępstwa.

Kiedy na Lothalu gościł gubernator Tarkin z Eriadu, Wielki Moff Imperium, Arihnda podejmowała go jako asystentka Maketh Tuy, a właściwie – jej prawa ręka. Tarkin, o dziwo, skojarzył ją, chociaż o jej zaangażowaniu w oba śledztwa – przeciwko Azadiemu, a potem przeciwko Renkingowi – wiedziało wyłącznie ISB. Może Wielki Moff miał swoje własne dojścia.

Wyjątkowo subtelnie zasugerował jej, żeby miała też oko na Tuę. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Arihnda usłyszała o pro-rebelianckich poglądach pani minister. Przynajmniej tak przedstawił to Tarkin: albo Tua była wyjątkowo niekompetentną urzędniczką, albo skrycie wpierała buntowników. Arihnda miała mu pomóc ustalić, jaka była prawda.

Z Tarkinem na Lothalu, węszącym wokół Tuy, Arihnda nie mogła zbyt często kontaktować się z Widmami, a później nie miała nawet czasu ucieszyć się z powodu odlotu Wielkiego Moffa, gdyż jego miejsce zajął Darth Vader. Ten nie był aż tak wyśmienitym manipulatorem jak Tarkin i swoje niezadowolenie okazywał w jeden sposób – bez wahania sięgał po miecz świetlny.

Vader chciał efektów. Natychmiastowych. Tua nie radziła sobie z presją i w chwili szczerości – czy też w momencie załamania nerwowego – wyjawiła Arihndzie, że rozważa dołączenie do Rebelii. Myślała zapewne, że przekona do tego pomysłu swoją asystentkę i obie zdezerterują. Dysponowały przecież cennymi dla rebeliantów informacjami, ci więc powinni przyjąć je z otwartymi ramionami.

Tua oczywiście nie wiedziała, że dane z jej biura jak dotąd systematycznie były przekazywane Widmom. Arihnda próbowała jej uzmysłowić, że pod samym nosem Mrocznego Lorda – zakładając, że ten miał w ogóle nos – nie warto było ryzykować ucieczki. Tua jednak sprawiała wrażenie zdeterminowanej. Może, wbrew pozorom, Maketh zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Vader odkryje, że rozważała w ogóle możliwość dopuszczenia się zdrady, czeka ją śmierć.

Arihnda miała dwie możliwości: wrobić Tuę i wydać ją Imperium albo pomóc jej w ucieczce. Agenci ISB nie byli idiotami – jeśli zorientowali się o wycieku danych, planowali już aresztowania w biurze Tuy. Na ich liście, prócz samej pani minister, niewątpliwie była też Arihnda.

Mogłaby uciec – sama albo z Tuą, ale czy w ten sposób przysłużyłaby się Rebelii? Jedno wiedziała na pewno – nie mogła dać się schwytać. Pod wpływem tortur – jak niemal każdy – zaczęłaby sypać. Zbyt głęboko w tym wszystkim siedziała: nadużywała swoich wpływów – a właściwie: wpływów Tuy – by ustawić komórkę Feniks na Lothalu. Za bardzo się zaangażowała. To był błąd.

ISB czekało tylko, aż ktoś spróbuje ucieczki. Nie mogli ustalić winnego, liczyli więc na to, że ten sam się zdemaskuje. A jeśli nikt z administracyjnych pracowników nie pęknie, gdy skończy się cierpliwość Vadera, aresztują ich wszystkich. Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa. Do tego także Arihnda nie mogła dopuścić.

Trzeba było wskazać „winnego”. Najlepiej zorganizować to tak, by samemu „wykazać się lojalnością”, a równocześnie, by nikt niewinny nie ucierpiał. Innymi słowy: pomóc Maketh uciec, skoro tego właśnie pragnęła, i złożyć na nią donos do ISB – zgrać to wszystko w czasie tak, by agenci służb bezpieczeństwa nie zdołali dopaść Tuy, by rozminęli się z nią „dosłownie o włos”. Maketh – świadoma tego, że w tej sytuacji nie ma innego wyjścia – oddałaby się w ręce rebeliantów. Arihnda oczyściłaby się z podejrzeń – udowodniłaby, że jest dobrą urzędniczką i zachowałby swoje stanowisko. Nadal mogłaby szpiegować dla Rebelii. Imperium zaś, co najważniejsze, miałoby swojego „kozła ofiarnego”.

Imperialni nie mogli jednak pojmać Tuy. Gdyby tak się stało, gdyby poddali ją torturom, mogliby poznać prawdę: że nadal mają wśród swoich ludzi rebelianckiego szpiega. Dowiedzieliby się, w ilu sytuacjach minister wyręczała się Arihndą i że to ona właśnie, asystentka, w praktyce pociągała za sznurki. W tej sytuacji Tua musiała uciec – albo zginąć. A Arihnda nie chciała być tą, która uciszy imperialną minister raz na zawsze. Nie chciała tego – i musiałaby to zrobić: dla dobra Rebelii.

Tua ułożyła swój własny plan: zamierzała wykorzystać to, że Tarkin wezwał ją Coruscant, aby opuścić planetę i zniknąć. Uważała, że rebelianci jej w tym pomogą, jeśli w zamian zaoferuje im informacje. W dodatku usilnie nalegała, by Arihnda uciekła razem z nią.

Chyba przez to, że minister aż tak bardzo przejmowała się jej losem, Arihnda postanowiła, że przekona rebeliantów – a w najgorszym razie: zmusi ich szantażem – do pomocy imperialnej administratorce. Z profesjonalnym uśmiechem na twarzy okłamała Tuę – że załatwi dla nich obu transport. Widmom przekazała, że muszą wyciągnąć jedną osobę.

Powiedziała Maketh, że spotkają się na lotnisku. Każda z nich, dla bezpieczeństwa, miała dotrzeć tam na własną rękę.

Wszystko miała wyliczone co do minuty. W której chwili „odnajdzie” w biurze Tuy dowód jej „zdrady”. Kiedy powiadomi o tym fakcie agenta Kallusa.

Nie spodziewała się jedynie tego, że Kallus znajdzie się w obstawie imperialnej minister. Nie powinno go tam w ogóle być! Dlaczego niby to on miałby ją ochraniać? Arihnda liczyła na to, że ściągnie agenta do biura Tuy, ale w tej sytuacji musiała od razu podzielić się z nim „rewelacją” i zamiast kupić Maketh trochę czasu, sama wystawiła ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

„Myśl”, nakazała sobie. Skąd Kallus się tam wziął, bo z pewnością nie przez przypadek. ISB nie miało dowodów… Szukali ich wciąż. Śledzili Tuę. Teraz, gdy Arihnda obiecała im je dostarczyć, mogli natychmiast ją aresztować albo… schwytać zarówno ją, jak i rebeliantów. Pokusa nie do odrzucenia.

Powiedziała agentowi, że minister „pożegnała się z nią tak, jakby miały się więcej nie zobaczyć”. Że Tua „prawdopodobnie planuje ucieczkę”. A ten „uspokoił ją”, że ISB wszystko ma pod kontrolą. Że „Vader przewidział to”. Czyli to była zasadzka. A Arihnda nie miała żadnej możliwości, by ostrzec rebeliantów. Musiała wierzyć w to, że sobie poradzą.

Później… zastanawiała się, co mogła zrobić inaczej.

Gdy oddała Kallusowi „dowody w sprawie Tuy”, Vader wezwał ją do siebie i poinformował o śmierci minister. To był szok.

Arihnda zareagowała gniewem. Była wściekła – przede wszystkim na siebie. Pozwoliła, by te emocje odmalowały się na jej twarzy. Vader patrzył na nią tak, jakby dzięki aparaturze w tym swoim czarnym hełmie był w stanie prześwietlić człowieka na wylot.

Gniew był dobry. Gniew pomagał uporać się ze strachem.

„Rebelianci ją zabili, żeby nie wyjawiła nam informacji na ich temat”, wysyczała Arihnda. „Gdyby udało nam się aresztować któregoś z nich, ich mała rebelia dobiegłaby wreszcie końca.”

„To teraz pani zadanie”, rzekł Mroczny Lord. „Gratuluję awansu, minister Pryce.”

_Minister Pryce._

„Wierzę, że bez zdrajczyni, praca będzie przebiegać sprawnie. Czekam na efekty. Nie na kolejne wymówki. Chcę dostać Jedi.”

_Minister Pryce. Nie, nie udawaj, że nigdy o tym nie pomyślałaś; że tego nie chciałaś. Ale nie w ten sposób! Zamierzałaś popchnąć Tuę naprzód – z Tuą jako gubernator, mogłabyś z drugiego rzędu kierować Lothalem. Przejęłabyś jej dawną funkcję, robiłabyś nadal to samo, ale wreszcie zaczęliby cię szanować._

„Ambicją można się łatwo zakrztusić, minister Pryce”, powiedział Vader. „I myli się pani w jednym: Imperium nie potrzebuje takich osób jak Maketh Tua.”

„Tak, Mój Panie. Ale…”, Arihnda przełknęła ślinę i dokończyła szybko: „Ale nawet takie osoby jak Tua mogą stać się użytecznym narzędziem”.

„Co miała pani przez to na myśli?”

_Powiedz to._

„Czasem warto… zmylić przeciwnika. Tua nigdy nie zaaprobowałaby radykalnych metod. Była słaba i… dlatego rebelianci obrali ją na swój cel. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej o tym, że współpracowała z Rebelią, moglibyśmy to wykorzystać. Nakarmić buntowników fałszywymi informacjami. Zwabić ich w pułapkę.”

„W pułapkę?”

„Budujemy na Lothalu fabrykę”, powiedziała drżącym z emocji głosem. „Rebelianci, gdy tylko dowiedzą się, że to tutaj będą powstawać myśliwce i maszyny kroczące, będą starali się nas powstrzymać. Zaatakują Lothal i…”

„I my wówczas ich zmiażdżymy”, Vader zacisnął pięść. „W tej kwestii również się pani myli. Dysponujemy wystarczającą siłą, by unicestwić Rebelię, gdy tylko wypowiedzą nam wojnę. Dlatego się przed nami kryją. Ale nie tylko rebelianci są problemem. Wyczuwam na Lothalu… słabą wolę. Bierny opór. Imperium nie może składać się ze słabych jednostek. Proszę to sobie zapamiętać.”

Wyprostowała się.

„Teraz to pani jest odpowiedzialna za Lothal. I widzę, że chciałaby pani uciec… przed tą odpowiedzialnością. Odtąd będziemy panią rozliczać. Zarówno z sukcesów, jak i z porażek. Szczególnie: z porażek.”

„Nie będzie porażek”, odparła dźwięcznym głosem.

Dlatego później tępiła przemytników. Potrzebowała sukcesów na swoim koncie.

Wciąż przekazywała informacje Widmom. Grała w niebezpieczną grę.

Liczba ataków na Lothalu się zmniejszyła. Wszystko od tej pory było ustawione. Pojedyncze akcje Rebelii i interwencje imperialnych służb. Czasem zwyciężała jedna, czasem druga strona. Imperialnym udawało się „udaremnić próby kradzieży” towarów, którymi Rebelia nie była tak naprawdę zainteresowana, a gdy tracili towar, sukces rebeliantów nigdy nie był aż tak „spektakularny”, by zaszkodzić wizerunkowi minister Pryce. Poza jednym incydentem.

Zaważyły względy osobiste. Nie zgodziła się pomóc w uwolnieniu grupy więźniów, gdy dowiedziała się, że wśród nich będzie Ryder Azadi. Oczywiście argumentowała to inaczej, ale rebelianci musieli domyślać się prawdziwych powodów jej sprzeciwu. I mimo jej zastrzeżeń – mimo jej otwartej deklaracji, że „nie da rady ich wesprzeć” – zdecydowali się przeprowadzić akcję odbicia więźniów.

Zrobili to wtedy, gdy nie było jej na Lothalu. Na własną rękę.

Arihnda prezentowała z dumą swoje „dokonania” Tarkinowi, kiedy nadeszła pilna wiadomość z Lothalu. Kilkoro więźniów uciekło, resztę jednak w trakcie trwania obławy udało się zabić. Nie ukrywała nawet, że liczyła na to, że usłyszy, że wśród zabitych był więzień X-10, Ryder Azadi. Niestety, okazało się, że Azadi przeżył.

Tarkin przyglądał jej się uważnie.

„Muszę natychmiast wracać na Lothal”, powiedziała pozornie opanowanym głosem.

W środku zaś dusiła się ze złości.

„I co pani wtedy zrobi?”, zapytał ją Wielki Moff.

„Znajdę uciekinierów i… zlikwiduję ich.”

„W jaki sposób?”

„Zacznę od przesłuchania ich rodzin i bliskich przyjaciół. Aresztuję każdego, kto spróbuje ukryć coś przede mną.”

 Tarkin uśmiechnął się chłodno.

„Uważa pani, że ich rodziny ich ukrywają?”

„Nie”, odparła. „Ale uderzę tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli. Zaproponuję wymianę – wolność ich żon, matek, ojców albo dzieci w zamian za dobrowolne oddanie się w ręce szturmowców.”

„I co się z nimi stanie, jeśli sami zgłoszą się do imperialnych placówek?”

„Tak, jak mówiłam: zostaną zlikwidowani.”, odparła. „Skoro więzienie im nie odpowiadało, nie wrócą tam już. Nie dostaną kolejnej szansy.”

Tarkin spojrzał na nią, tym razem, jak jej się wydawało, z aprobatą.

„Jeszcze jedna kwestia”, rzekł Wielki Moff. „Ryder Azadi był niegdyś gubernatorem Lothalu. Po jego ucieczce z więzienia to stanowisko nie powinno pozostawać dłużej nieobsadzone. Taka sytuacja mogłaby źle wpłynąć na nastroje społeczne. Zgodzi się pani ze mną, minister Pryce?”

Arihnda wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

„Tak, Ekscelencjo.”

„Czy zasugerowałaby pani jakiegoś kandydata lub kandydatkę na to stanowisko?”

Podstępne pytanie. Chciał, żeby sama wybrała sobie szefa?

„Nie, Ekscelencjo”, odrzekła.

„Naprawdę?”

Prowokował ją. W dobrym tonie było odpowiedzieć:

„Gubernator powinien pochodzić z odgórnego nadania. Tylko wtedy będzie przedkładał interes Imperium ponad dobro mieszkańców swojej planety.”

„Ma pani rację, ale”, uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie, jakby nie rozumiała jakiejś podstawowej kwestii, „ludzie potrzebują czuć więź z przedstawicielami władzy. A my w tej sytuacji nie możemy pozwolić na to, by Lothalczycy wątpili, kto faktycznie jest _ich_ gubernatorem.”

_Kto miał wystarczającą pozycję na Lothalu? Kto dowiódł, niejednokrotnie, swojej lojalności wobec Imperium?_

„Ja”, powiedziała, „mogłabym zastąpić Azadiego”.

„Tak… być może.”

Arihnda zmarszczyła brwi.

„Jeśli nie ma pan na to miejsce innego kandydata.”

Tarkin splótł przed sobą dłonie.

„Od pewnego czasu obserwuję pani karierę. To zatarg z gubernatorem Azadim sprawił, że zaczęła pani pracę w senatorskim biurze. A potem… dostarczyła pani dowodów na to, że Azadi popierał bunt.”

W zamyśleniu potarł podbródek.

„Miała pani osobiste powody, by chcieć zaszkodzić Azadiemu czy… senatorowi Renkingowi, który, o ile się nie mylę, zgarnął sporą sumę za sprzedaż pani kopalni. I bardzo szybko znalazła pani nową pracę u minister Tuy. A ja domyślałem się już wtedy, jak ta współpraca się zakończy.”

„Maketh Tua szpiegowała dla Rebelii”, wyrecytowała jak wyuczoną formułkę.

„A gdyby nie szpiegowała?”

Uśmiechnął się tak, że Arihnda poczuła nagły ucisk w żołądku.

„Pewnie niejednokrotnie porównywała się pani z nią i pytała samą siebie: w czym jestem od niej gorsza? Dlaczego to ona zbiera zaszczyty? Dlaczego to ja muszę naprawiać jej błędy?”

Nie zareagowała. To i tak były pytania retoryczne.

„Kiedy zasugerowałem, że Tua może sprzyjać Rebelii, spodziewałem się, że wkrótce przedstawi pani dowody na poparcie mojej teorii. Z ciekawości zapytam: czy istotnie to ona przekazywała informacje buntownikom?”

„Po jej odejściu nie odnotowaliśmy żadnych kradzieży danych. Wszystko jest teraz pod moim osobistym nadzorem.”

„Niebywałe. Czyli udało się ustrzelić veermoka we mgle.”

Arihnda spojrzała w bladoniebieskie oczy Wielkiego Moffa. Ostatnia karta. Sabacc albo nic.

„Tua była złą administratorką. Nie przykładała się do swojej pracy. Nie chciała zmieniać Lothalu na lepsze. Gdybym nie przygotowała za nią prezentacji, nie mielibyśmy dzisiaj imperialnego kompleksu w Lothal City. Kiedy przejęłam funkcję minister, ukróciłam proceder nielegalnego wydobycia surowców i zaczęłam ścigać przemytników.”

„Tak. To zrobiła pani jako minister. A co zrobi pani jako gubernator planety?”

„Wzmocnię władzę Imperium na Lothalu.”

„Jak?”

„Lord Vader powiedział, że problemem są słabe jednostki. Przeprowadzę kontrole i znajdę takie osoby. Wyłapię ich. Tych, którzy nie wierzą dość mocno. Tych, którzy nie są całkowicie posłuszni.”

Tarkin uśmiechnął się kącikami warg.

„Strach”, powiedział, „to skuteczna metoda panowania nad społeczeństwem. Ufam, że sobie pani poradzi, _gubernator_ Pryce.”

 

 


	6. Cold blood (Zimna krew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo. TEN Han Solo.

Nienawidziła zadufanych w sobie mężczyzn. Powtórzyła mu po raz kolejny, że bez specjalnego zezwolenia nie ma czego szukać w magazynie z częściami.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, paniusiu – odpowiedział jej. – Wiesz kim jestem? Han Solo. _Ten_ Han Solo. Ten sam, który uratował Księżniczkę Leię i który dokopał Vaderowi w bitwie o Yavin. Tu masz moje zezwolenie.

I pokazał na swoją twarz.

\- A tu masz dowód, że nie jestem żadną „paniusią” – wskazała na swoją plakietkę z rangą.

\- O, przepraszam, pani _porucznik_. _Kapitan_ Solo chce odebrać swoje części.

Arihnda posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Solo uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyjął swój komunikator.

\- Halo, Leia? – zawołał. – Jakaś _porucznik_ utrudnia mi przeprowadzenie naprawy mojego statku.

Przyłożył dłoń do mikrofonu i szepnął do Arihndy:

\- No to jak? Mam to zezwolenie czy chcesz się tłumaczyć księżniczce?

\- Blefujesz – odparła. – Nie zadzwoniłeś do Leii Organy.

\- Sprawdź mnie – rzekł i ostentacyjnie wyłączył komunikator.

Arihnda przez moment zastanawiała się, czy nie wyciągnąć własnego i samej nie zadzwonić. Dotknęła przypiętego do swojego paska komunikatora, a potem opuściła rękę.

\- Blefowałeś – stwierdziła.

Han pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Zagrajmy kiedyś w sabacca – mrugnął do niej. – Rozbieranego. Założę się o co chcesz, że rozbiorę cię pierwszy.

\- Och, doprawdy. Chciałbyś wiedzieć, ilu przemytników puściłam w skarpetkach? – zmrużyła oczy. – Gubernator Pryce z Lothalu. Sprawdź mnie.

Zrobił minę, która miała świadczyć o tym, że nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia.

\- Tja, pani _gubernator_. Jak się do was właściwie należy zwracać? _Wasza Turbulencjo_? Była imperialna, widać, że masz kija w dupie. Może mógłbym w tej sprawie coś zmienić?

Powstrzymała się, by nie strzelić go w twarz. Źle by to wyglądało, skoro przewyższał ją rangą. Ale dopadnie go jeszcze. Przemytnik. Oni się nie zmieniali. W ich naturze było oszukiwać i kraść. Mogła to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.

\- Najpierw przynieś zezwolenie – powtórzyła. – Wyślę ci szablon odpowiedniego podania. Musisz się pod nim podpisać. Zakładam, że to akurat umiesz. A może się mylę?

Wyraz jego twarzy mówił jej, że jeśli dostarczy jej wymagany dokument, to z pewnością będzie do fałszywka. Tak, chciał zagrać jej na nosie. A Arihnda już w myślach układała raport o „udaremnionej próbie kradzieży, jaką przypuścił kapitan Han Solo”.

Nie ufała takim ludziom jak Solo. Jej rolą, jako agentki kontrwywiadu, było pilnowanie, by do ich bazy nie przeniknęli imperialni agenci i by nikt z ich własnych żołnierzy nie dopuścił się zdrady. Albo – co w tych warunkach było bardzo prawdopodobne – by nie zdezerterowali.

Arihnda miała doświadczenie w wyszukiwaniu osób, które nie były przekonane co do słuszności „sprawy”. Imperium czy Rebelia – sceptycy zachowywali się podobnie. To oni byli „najsłabszym ogniwem”.

Han Solo, który bez zezwolenia naprawiał swój statek był _tym_ Hanem Solo, który planował w najbliższym czasie odlecieć z Hoth. Nie znaczyło to od razu, że przemytnik zamierzał sprzedać Imperium informacje, ale istniało takie niebezpieczeństwo. Arihnda musiała interweniować.

Oceniała stopień ryzyka i zgłaszała sprawę swoim przełożonym. Nie wszystkich „niedoszłych dezerterów” należało z miejsca zlikwidować, część wymagała psychologicznego wsparcia, nowego przydziału zajęć albo – w ostateczności – przeniesienia na inną placówkę.

Nie wiedziała, jakim przypadkiem był Han Solo. Może wariował z powodu zimnych, ciasnych pomieszczeń i wąskich korytarzy? Może dobijała go monotonia? Osoby uzależnione od adrenaliny – a do nich z pewnością zaliczali się szmuglerzy – nie potrafiły wytrzymać dłuższy czas w ukryciu. Musiały ryzykować – nie dla chwały, nie dla zysku – dla samego ryzyka.

Arihnda nie potrzebowała mocnych wrażeń. Ale ona też nie zawsze sobie radziła – z gniewem. Dlatego znów zaczęła trenować.

Na Lothalu wystarała się o imperialne przeszkolenie. To mogło ocalić jej kiedyś życie – gdyby walczyła z innym imperialnym. Wyuczyła się wszystkich ruchów: wiedziała, jak atakować i jak się bronić. I jak, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, pozwolić się obezwładnić komuś takiemu, jak Sabine Wren.

Treningi przypominały jej o Yinchom Dojo i o Juahir. Na Yavinie, gdy dołączyła do ćwiczących, wypomniano jej, że walczy jak imperialna. Musiała opanować nowe ruchy, poprawić celność strzałów, nauczyć się posługiwać wibroostrzem. A przede wszystkim: uzmysłowić sobie, czym jest walka na śmierć i życie.

Brakowało jej tych treningów na Hoth. W warunkach lodowej planety nie każdy rodzaj ćwiczeń można było przeprowadzić, a i zimno zmniejszało zapał żołnierzy do tych bardziej forsownych.

Trenowanie w samotności, w jakimś zimnym magazynie zupełnie nie odpowiadało Arihndzie. Dlatego, dodatkowo poirytowana przepychanką słowną z Solo, postanowiła zapolować na wampę.

Nie była wyszkolonym zabójcą, ale miała ku temu predyspozycje – lata spędzone na Lothalu w roli szpiega nauczyły ją, jak zachować zimną krew w sytuacji zagrożenia. Ale tam nikt nie próbował jej zabić – może poza porucznikiem Lyste’m podpuszczonym przez agenta Kallusa. Tak, Kallus podejrzewał Arihndę o szpiegowanie dla Rebelii, a później… sam został ich informatorem.

Kallus… Arihnda nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że zacznie tęsknić za rudowłosym agentem – za Fulcrumem, nie za Kallusem, który odpowiadał za śmierć Tuy. Tęskniła za tym Kallusem, który niespodziewanie ocalił jej życie. Mogliby założyć klub „byłych imperialnych”, spotykać się raz do roku i dzielić się opowieściami z ich „rebelianckiego życia”.  Może tak byłoby im łatwiej uporać się z ich trudną przeszłością…

„Byli imperialni” zawsze starali się bardziej niż inni. Wciąż musieli – a właściwie: czuli się w obowiązku – udowadniać wszystkim wokół, że w głębi duszy są rebeliantami. A przede wszystkim: musieli przekonać do tego samych siebie.

Arihnda była szpiegiem – była rebeliantką, ale przez dłuższy czas zachowywała się jak imperialna. Ten sposób myślenia wgryzł się w nią i chwilami wciąż nie potrafiła się od niego uwolnić. Mogła twierdzić, że tylko grała rolę imperialnej minister, a potem gubernator, ale wiedziała, że tak naprawdę _była_ minister Pryce, _była_ gubernator Pryce. To _była_ część jej życia. Myślała wtedy jak gubernator Pryce i reagowała w ten sposób _odruchowo._ Zawsze _właściwie_. Dlatego ani Vader, ani Tarkin nie zdołali jej zdemaskować. Nauczyła się „dwójmyślenia”.

Karmiła swoje chore ambicje – została gubernator planety! Pokonała swoich wrogów – Azadiego i Renkinga, a potem… Azadi uciekł…

Nadal ją to bolało. Gubernator Pryce – która wciąż jeszcze żyła w niej, jak dawne wspomnienie –chciała jego śmierci. Gubernator Pryce, która dała się zwabić w „zasadzkę”, która „pod przymusem” zainicjowała Protokół 13, która, według oficjalnych informacji, „zginęła na Lothalu”.

Dlatego później Arihnda unikała Azadiego jak ognia. To było dla niej jak potwarz – to, że uczestniczył w akcji wydostania jej z Lothalu i upozorowania jej śmierci.

Tak, to była tylko pozorna śmierć, bo gubernator Pryce wciąż żyła – żyła w niej. I to ona wyruszyła teraz na łowy. Brnęła w śniegu i chciała zabić – z zimną krwią – białą bestię.

To było przyjemne. Tego właśnie potrzebowała – oczyścić się z negatywnych emocji. Nie tłumić ich. Pozwolić sobie przez moment być zimną suką. Zabić. Tak, zabić!

Wyciągnąć blaster i strzelić w to białe futro! Raz! Drugi! Trzeci! Tak! Krew na śniegu!

A potem… uderzenie, przed którym nie zdołała się uchylić. Biel.

Krew na śniegu. Zamrugała ze zdumienia. To była jej własna krew.


	7. Cold case (Niewyjaśnione zniknięcie)

Nienawidziła się tłumaczyć. Pokazała dowódcy oddziału szturmowego swoje dokumenty.

„Arihnda Pryce”, powiedział głos zniekształcony przez maskę, „z Lothalu”.

„Mam rodziców na Batonn”, wyjaśniła. „Pracują w kopalni.”

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy obok niej, jak cień, wyrósł postawny mężczyzna.

„Z tymi dokumentami wszystko jest w porządku”, zwrócił się do oficera. „Nie ma powodu by zatrzymywać dłużej obywatelkę Pryce.”

Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Uśmiechnęła się.

Zaczęła się denerwować dopiero, gdy zauważyła, że ruszył w ślad za nią. Chwilę później zrównali krok.

„Mattai Daw”, przedstawił się. „Powiedziała pani, że pani rodzice pracują w kopalni.”

„Czego pan chce?”, zapytała.

Oczywiście, że nie pomógł jej wtedy bezinteresownie.

„Dostać się do kopalni. Nieoficjalnie.”

„Mogłabym powiadomić służby…”, zaczęła.

Ten zaśmiał się krótko.

„Nie jestem buntownikiem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pracuję dla ISB.”

„Ma pan jakiś dowód na to?”

Wtedy wyciągnął z kieszeni legitymację. Zaklęła w myślach. Imperialny agent! Czy wiedział, że planowała spotkać się z Nightswanem?

Gudry, bo tak brzmiało jego prawdziwe nazwisko, powiedział poufnym tonem:

„Wystarczy, że przekona pani jedno z pani rodziców, żeby wprowadziło mnie do środka. Tylko tyle.”

„Czego ISB szuka w kopalni?”

„Lepiej, żeby pani tego nie wiedziała. Dla pani własnego bezpieczeństwa.”

Wspaniale. Po prostu wspaniale.

„Chcę wiedzieć, czy moim rodzicom coś grozi”, odrzekła. „Nie mogę wysłać mojego ojca albo mojej matki w sam środek jakiejś awantury.”

„Jeśli ma pani wątpliwości, może się tam udać razem z nami. A kiedy powiem, że macie zniknąć, znikniecie. Zrozumiano?”

Nie podobało jej się to, że tak się rządził.

Nie podobało jej się też to, że musiała okłamać swoich rodziców: przedstawić Gudry’ego jako swojego „przyjaciela”, wymyślić na poczekaniu wiarygodną historię, dlaczego ten aż tak bardzo potrzebował wejść do kopalni w środku nocy.

„Pracownicy kopalni planują protesty”, przyznał Talmoor. „Na ten moment przygotowują listę swoich żądań: podwyżki płac, zmniejszenie ilości godzin pracy i wydłużenie przerw między nimi. Chcą też odszkodowań za uszczerbek na zdrowiu, jakiego w wyniku tej niebezpiecznej pracy doznali oni sami albo ich koledzy.”

„Mój przyjaciel z pewnością będzie się angażował w prace komitetu strajkowego”, rzekł Gudry. „To ten typ. Chcę go powstrzymać, zanim zrobi coś głupiego i wpakuje się w jakąś kabałę.”

„Te protesty mają swój cel. Jeśli twój przyjaciel ma ochotę walczyć o prawa pracownicze, powinieneś pozwolić mu na to.”

„Był wcześniej notowany. Zwolnili go warunkowo z aresztu, ale jeśli znów złamie imperialne prawo, wyląduje w obozie pracy.”

„Jak on się nazywa?”, zapytał wówczas Talmoor.

„Znałem go jako Blayze’a Jonoo, ale mógł zmienić nazwisko.”

„Bardzo to pomocne. A rozpoznasz go, gdy go zobaczysz?”

„O, tak. Z pewnością.”

Nie podobało jej się to. Ani trochę.

„Zanim wyjdziemy… muszę skorzystać z łazienki”, powiedziała.

„Tak… Idź. Ja i Mattai omówimy jeszcze pewne szczegóły”, odparł jej ojciec.

Zamiast udać się do łazienki, wbiegła do kuchni i przeszukała szuflady. Znalazła to, czego potrzebowała: komunikator matki i paralizator, który podarowała kiedyś Elainye, „ponieważ każda kobieta powinna sama móc się obronić”. Zamieniła ich komunikatory i schowała paralizator pod ubraniem.

„Gotowa?”, usłyszała głos ojca.

„Tak, tato.”

Drogę pokonali pieszo – publiczny transport nie funkcjonował o tej porze. Z tego, co powiedział im Talmoor, wynikało, że podstawiano poduszkowce, kiedy pracownicy kopalni rozpoczynali lub kończyli swoje zmiany. Zawsze o tych samych godzinach.

Gudry wypytywał jej ojca o dziwne rzeczy. Na przykład: gdzie znajdowały się generatory osłon, które chroniły pobliskie miasto w razie wybuchu w kopalni albo… samą kopalnię przed, dajmy na to, ostrzałem z zewnątrz.

Dlaczego ISB interesowało się nagle tymi osłonami?

Arihnda miała złe przeczucia. Została kilka kroków za nimi, schowała się za zaparkowanym śmigaczem i wyciągnęła komunikator.

„Talmoor?”, powiedziała zmienionym głosem, udając swoją matkę. „Źle się czuję, czy możesz wrócić już do domu?”

„Zaczekaj. Zadzwonię do szpitala.”

„Nie jest aż tak źle. Po prostu zrobiło mi się słabo.”

„Nie martw się, kochanie, zaraz ktoś tam do ciebie przyjdzie.”

Rozłączył się. A chwilę później zawołał:

„Arihnda?”

Schowała komunikator i ruszyła w jego stronę.

„Arihnda, tu jesteś. Gdzie zniknęłaś? Nie powinnaś sama się tu szwendać.”

„Wybacz, tato. Zobaczyłam grupę mężczyzn i musiałam sprawdzić, czy nie ma wśród nich przyjaciela Mattai’a.”

Spojrzała na Gundry’ego, który teraz patrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

„Niestety, żaden nie pasował do twojego opisu”, poinformowała go.

Następnie zwróciła się do ojca:

 „Coś się stało, tato?”

„Twoja matka źle się poczuła. Powinnaś wrócić do domu.”

Zerknęła znów na Gudry’ego.

„Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić razem. Mattai sobie poradzi.”

„Jedno z was może iść”, rzekł agent. „Wolałbym, żeby drugie ze mną zostało. Nigdy nie byłem w kopalni. Mógłbym się tam zgubić.”

„Arihndo, idź.”

„Nie, tato. Ty wiesz lepiej, co dolega mamie. Jakie leki zażywa. I będziesz się cały czas denerwował, jeśli tutaj zostaniesz. Idź. Kopalnie są do siebie podobne. Poradzę sobie.”

Gdy jej ojciec się oddalił, Gudry złapał ją za ramię.

„Co ty knujesz? Nie taka była nasza umowa.”

„Mieliśmy pomóc ci wejść do środka.”

„Dokładnie. Do środka.”

Szła przed nim posłusznie. Poprawiła swój płaszcz, jakby chciała się zabezpieczyć przed chłodem kopalni. Wyczekała właściwy moment, obróciła się i potraktowała Gudry’ego paralizatorem. Upadł na ziemię. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Trząsł się, ale nie stracił całkowicie panowania nad swoim ciałem.

Odebrała mu blaster i przyłożyła do jego skroni. Jeden strzał. Usmażyła mu mózg.

Wytarła broń, by nie zostawić odcisków palców, i schowała ją z powrotem w kaburze agenta. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie.

Instynkt podpowiadał jej, żeby uciekać. Rozsądek zaś upierał się, że powinna znaleźć kogoś z grupy Nightswana i powiadomić go o niespodziewanej wizycie agenta ISB.

Znaleźć Nighswana… Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. W końcu, według słów Drillera, to Nightswan kontaktował się ze swoimi informatorami.

Ruszyła korytarzem. Minęła kilku górników. Szła dalej. W końcu ktoś stanął za jej plecami. Jakaś ciężka łapa spoczęła na jej ramieniu.

„Co tu robisz, laleczko?”

„Szukam przyjaciela.”

Zaśmiał się.

„Może właśnie jednego znalazłaś.”

Mrugnął do niej.

„Chcesz pójść ze mną?”

A jeśli się pomyliła? Powinni byli ustalić jakieś hasło. Cokolwiek. Jeśli się pomyliła, wyląduje z tym olbrzymem w jakiejś ciasnej klitce. A potem… Nie pozwoliła sobie dokończyć tej myśli. Miała paralizator. Który prawdopodobnie nie zadziałałby na tego wielkoluda. Dlaczego, dlaczego nie zabrała ze sobą tamtego blastera?

Weszli do jakiegoś biura, w którym siedział mężczyzna z wyglądu przypominający administratora. Czarne włosy i twarz przybrudzona pyłem, na której malowało się zmęczenie.

„Kręciła się po kopalni”, oświadczył górnik.

„Jestem Arihnda Pryce”, powiedziała wówczas.

To był strzał na ślepo. Miała nadzieję, że ochroni ją jej nazwisko.

„Twierdzi, że szuka tu przyjaciela.”

„Dziękuję, Simmco.”

Górnik odwrócił się bez słowa i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

„Wiem dokładnie, kogo pani tutaj szukała. Chociaż to ja miałem skontaktować się z panią.”

Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

„Co się zmieniło?”

Przełknęła ślinę i odpowiedziała:

„Przyczepił się go mnie agent ISB.”

„Wiedział, po co pani tu przybyła?”

„Nie. Infiltrował kopalnię. Interesowały go szczególnie generatory osłon.”

„Czas przeszły”, zauważył Nightswan.

„Zastrzeliłam go. Z jego własnej broni.”

„Niefortunnie.”

Posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

„Agent ISB zginął na terenie kopalni. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy kolejni zlecą się tu jak muchy. Musimy przyspieszyć akcję, a nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi.”

„Gotowi na co?”

„Przejmiemy kopalnię.”

Mówił o akcie otwartego buntu!

„Jeśli tutaj nam się uda, inni pójdą za naszym przykładem. Chociażby Lothal.”

Zrobiło jej się słabo. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie Rebelię…

„Chodzi o doomium?”, zapytała wprost.

„Nie, panno Pryce. Chodzi o ludzi. O mieszkańców planet, które znalazły się pod imperialną okupacją. Rebelia jest oddolnym ruchem”, wyjaśnił jej. „To ludzie muszą się zbuntować. Powiedzieć Imperium: nie. My ich wspieramy. Pomagamy się zorganizować. Dostarczamy broń. Przewodzimy tej walce.”

„Moi rodzice”, powiedziała.

„Tak?”

„Nie chcę, żeby mieli z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Nie chcę ich narażać. Jeśli ja wam pomogę… jeśli się zaangażuję, wy pomożecie im? Zniknąć. Zmienić tożsamość. Znaleźć miejsce, gdzie będą mogli doczekać spokojnej starości?”

„Czy gdziekolwiek w tej galaktyce jest takie miejsce, panno Pryce?”

Westchnął.

„Dobrze. Twój warunek. Ale tym razem już ostatni. Daję ci moje słowo, że wywieziemy ich stąd, zanim zaczną się walki. Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz oficjalne zawiadomienie o ich śmierci. Wypadek w kopalni, czy coś takiego. Tak to załatwimy. A później – żadnych kontaktów. Żadnego szukania się po różnych zakątkach galaktyki.”

„Zrozumiano.”

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

„Co mam robić dla Rebelii?”

„To, co będzie konieczne.”

Zapamiętała sobie jego słowa. Powtarzała je sobie w myślach w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Gdy całowała w policzek najpierw matkę, a potem ojca – na pożegnanie. Nie powiedziała im, co się stało z „Mattai’em”. Przestrzegła ich tylko, że sytuacja na Batonn może się zaognić – a kiedy tak się stanie, mają zaufać jej przyjacielowi. Nightswanowi. I wtedy… wszystko będzie dobrze.


	8. Cold hands (Zimne dłonie)

Nie mogła swobodnie oddychać – z maską tlenową, zanurzona w zbiorniku z bactą i oplątana dziwnym okablowanie. Była naga – owinięta jedynie w bandaże – ale nie było jej zimno. Przeszkadzało jej tylko to, że nie mogła się poruszać, że skóra piekła ją w kilku miejscach – zapewne z powodu odmrożeń – i że oddychanie… było takie… trudne.

Gdy otwierała powieki, czuła się tak, jakby znajdowała się pod wodą. Widziała niewyraźne kształty za szkłem i światła.

Zobaczyła, jak dwa czerwone światła zbliżyły się do niej, a potem, jak niebieska dłoń przywarła do szyby. Podniosła rękę i przyłożyła dłoń do szkła, w tym samym miejscu, w którym – po drugiej stronie, znajdowała się dłoń Thrawna. Jego dłoń była większa od jej własnej, a palce dłuższe. Widziała niebieskie paliczki ponad swoimi różowymi paznokciami.

Postukała w szybę. A potem oparła o nią drugą dłoń. Tym razem to Thrawn dołączył do jej dłoni swoją. Dotykali się przez szkło. A on patrzył na jej ciało, jakby była jakimś eksponatem, zakonserwowanym laboratoryjnym okazem, wystawionym na widok publiczny. Zarumieniła się pod maską.

Powinna dać mu znak, żeby sobie poszedł? Czy żeby nie zostawiał jej samej? Chciała wyjść z tego zbiornika. Postukała gniewnie w szybę.

Cofnął dłoń. _Nie, proszę, wróć_. Dotknęła swojej lewej piersi, a potem ponownie przyłożyła dłoń do szyby. _Zrozum mnie, proszę. Chcę stąd wyjść_.

Ale Thrawn się oddalił. _Nie, nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie._ Czy to łzy, takie ciepłe, płynęły po jej policzkach?

*

Dwa dni później wypisano ją ze szpitala. Wtedy się zjawił. Jej „wybawca”.

\- Nie potrzebuję cię już – burknęła. – Idź sobie.

\- Wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra – odparł komandor, obejmując ją tak, jakby nie była w stanie poruszać się o własnych siłach.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć moje podziękowania? – odezwała się zbolałym tonem. – Dziękuję.

\- Powinnaś raczej podziękować kapitanowi Solo. To on cię znalazł.

_Solo? Szmugler? I jeszcze… Arihnda miałaby mu dziękować? Niedoczekanie jego!_

\- Bo ty mnie nie szukałeś – stwierdziła.

\- Nieprawda.

Objął ją mocniej.

\- Nie zależy ci wcale.

Przyparł ją do ściany. Wąski korytarz i tylko oni dwoje. Myślała, że teraz ją pocałuje, ale zamiast tego oświadczył:

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Zupełnie. Powiedzieli, że poszłaś na zwiad. Ale to nie był twój dzień. I że zaatakowała cię wampa. Ale byłem tam później. Widziałem ślady. To ty musiałaś strzelić pierwsza.

\- Polowałam.

\- Polowałaś – powtórzył z ironią. – Sama? Na wampę?

\- Zabiłam ją – powiedziała. – Zabiłam ją, prawda?

\- Tak. A potem padłaś nieprzytomna i o mało co nie zamarzłaś.

\- Z czym masz problem? – warknęła. – Że nie siedzę potulnie pod ziemią w twoim lodowym królestwie?

\- Ludzie – westchnął, jakby przedstawiciele jej gatunku przyprawiali go o ból głowy. – Poszłaś tam, bo pokłóciłaś się z Solo?

\- Co?

\- Solo zgłosił się do ekipy poszukiwawczej, co z miejsca wydało mi się podejrzane, bo on nigdy nie robi takich rzeczy.

\- Może – wzruszyła ramionami – nie chciał, żebym doniosła na niego, że próbował ukraść części.

\- Czy nie powinien w takim razie pozwolić ci zamarznąć?

\- Może chciał zachować się… właściwie. Raz w życiu.

\- Jakbym słyszał księżniczkę Leię – mruknął Thrawn.

Wtedy Arihnda naskoczyła na niego.

\- Ty i księżniczka Leia! Dobrze się bawicie razem? Pijacie kaf, jecie ruikę, a potem oglądacie _skarby_ w twojej _sypialni_?

Gdy otwarł usta, żeby sprostować, prychnęła:

\- Tak, wiem. _Księżniczka nie lubi ruiki_.

Złapał ją za ramię.

\- Idziemy – wycedził.

\- Gdzie?

\- Tam, gdzie zanoszę wszystkie skarby. Do _mojej sypialni_.

Wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

\- Chcesz, żebym wydał ci rozkaz? – stuknął palcem w swoją plakietkę. – Dostałaś nowy przydział. Teraz pracujesz ze mną.

\- Nie będę z tobą sypiać! – zaprotestowała głośno.

Następnie rozejrzała się szybko wokół, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem ktoś jeszcze nie usłyszał tej deklaracji.

\- Jest drugie łóżko – poinformował ją Thrawn. – A ja chcę mieć cię na oku.

\- Uważaj – powiedziała, mierząc w niego palcem – bo możesz stracić oko.

\- Skalkulowane ryzyko. Proszę ze mną, pani porucznik.

Po kilku – w jej wykonaniu chwiejnych – krokach, ujęła go pod ramię.

\- Ani słowa! – syknęła.

Uśmiechnął się tylko.


	9. Cold mind (Chłodny umysł)

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza:

\- Sypiasz w magazynie?

Tak właśnie wyglądały prywatne kwatery komandora Thrawna. Z początku Arihnda nie zauważyła żadnych mebli, tylko metalowe skrzynie i obudowy urządzeń – nie działających albo na ten moment wyłączonych. Jak choćby termoregulator.

\- Dlaczego jest tu tak zimno? – brzmiała jej kolejna uwaga.

\- W tej temperaturze najlepiej mi się myśli – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- Rozbierz się – powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- No już – ponagliła go.

Rozpiął swój mundur, a potem powoli zaczął zdejmować kolejne części swojej garderoby. Każdą z nich odkładał na skrzynię, tylko buty postawił obok, na podłodze. Pomyślała wtedy, że robił to według stałego porządku, jakby istniał jakiś schemat rozbierania się, podobny do instrukcji montażu maszyn.

Zachował jedynie bokserki – czarne.

\- Powiedz teraz, czy jest tu zimno? – zapytała.

Niechętnie przyznał jej rację. Dodał jednak:

\- Z tego powodu nosimy ocieplane mundury. A może uważasz, że powinniśmy pracować w negliżu?

Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. „Mógłby się chociaż zarumienić!”, pomyślała.

\- Zdałem twój test na współpracownika i współlokatora?

Zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Mogę z tobą pracować, ale nie będę tutaj sypiać. Mówiłeś o dwóch łóżkach. Tutaj nie ma żadnego.

Komandor przerwał na chwilę ubieranie się i wskazał na kąt, w którym – gdy przyjrzała się lepiej – pod stertą jakichś elektronicznych części i kabli dostrzegła jego łóżko.

\- Sam materac jest ogrzewany – rzekł. – Nadal testuję to rozwiązanie. Twoje łóżko jest tam.

Spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku, ale zobaczyła tylko jakieś pudła.

\- Jeśli dostawisz je bliżej mojego, nie będziemy musieli ciągnąć kabli przez całe pomieszczenie.

\- A może wolę mieć swój własny kąt? Nie pomyślałeś o tym?

Najwidoczniej uznał to za sprawę drugorzędną.

\- Muszę wyizolować twój materac, żeby nie stanął w ogniu – poinformował ją, dopinając swój mundur i wygładzając go. – To zajmie trochę czasu. Lepiej, jeśli twoje łóżko będzie stało na razie obok mojego. Wtedy skorzystamy z tego samego, sprawdzonego już, grzejnika. Może się też okazać, że nie uda nam się podłączyć tego dzisiaj i… faktycznie będziemy musieli przespać się w jednym łóżku.

\- Wracam do moich kwater – oświadczyła kategorycznie. – Wprowadzę się, jak skończysz remont.

\- Nie – zaprotestował. – Współdzielenie kwater jest warunkiem naszej współpracy.

\- Dowództwo się na to zgodziło?

\- Tak.

\- To obłęd!

Thrawn nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Poszedł do „jej” kąta i zaczął ściągać pudła z „jej” łóżka.

\- Po co ci to? – zapytała. – Wcześniej nie miałeś współlokatora. No chyba, że sypiał w twoim łóżku. Albo w którymś z tych pudeł.

\- Wcześniej moja praca nie wymagała czyjegoś… towarzystwa – odparł Thrawn. – Radzę sobie bardzo dobrze bez żadnego wsparcia. Potrzebuję tylko _obiektów_ do analizy.

\- A teraz co się zmieniło?

\- Nic.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- _Ty_ jesteś obiektem, który będę analizował – wyjaśnił jej.

Obruszyła się.

\- Udowodniłam moje oddanie Rebelii – powiedziała gniewnie. – Nie potrzebuję kuratora.

\- Nie – odrzekł komandor. – Nie pracuję dla kontrwywiadu. Potrzebuję… kogoś, kto służył Imperium i wie, jak działają poszczególne jego mechanizmy. A ty byłaś imperialną gubernator. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto myśli w ten właśnie sposób.

\- Nie wiem, czy próbujesz mnie obrazić…

Wytrzymał jej ostre spojrzenie.

\- Misja na Haidoral Prime – powiedział. – Nie masz wystarczających uprawnień, by o tym wiedzieć.

\- A ty właśnie łamiesz regulamin – zaznaczyła – wspominając mi o tym.

Machnął ręką niecierpliwie.

\- Zbadałem materialne źródła, ale brakuje mi kilku elementów, które pozwolą mi zrozumieć psychikę pewnej jednostki. Imperialnej gubernator.

\- Thrawn! – syknęła. – Przymknij się i nie mów mi o rzeczach, o których nie wolno mi wiedzieć.

Westchnął głośno. Teatralnie.

\- Liczę też na to, że opowiesz mi o Vaderze. Pracuję cały czas nad metodą jego unieszkodliwienia.

„Zwariował”, pomyślała.

\- Vader jest maszyną – odparła bez zastanowienia – niemożliwą do zatrzymania.

\- Pod tą mechaniczną zbroją bez wątpienia kryje się człowiek.

\- Nic mi o nim nie wiadomo – podkreśliła. – Sekret. Ściśle tajne.

Thrawn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spróbujemy zatem przygotować uniwersalną pułapkę na dość potężnego użytkownika Mocy.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- I przetestujemy ją na Skywalkerze? – upewniła się, że nadąża za sposobem jego rozumowania.

\- Dokładnie.

Nie wiedziała, jak on to sobie wyobrażał.

\- Będziemy potrzebowali jakiejś specjalnej broni? – spytała.

Czyżby mieli zaprojektować swoją własną… Gwiazdę Śmierci? W tym zagraconym, zimnym magazynie?

\- Owszem – potwierdził Thrawn. – Potrzebujemy isalamirów.

Nie wyjaśnił, czym one były, ani jak niby mieli je zdobyć. Czekał zapewne, aż Arihnda sama go o to zapyta. I zrobiła to w końcu. Acz niechętnie.

Wtedy komandor wyjął z jednego z pudeł kamienną figurkę, przedstawiającą jaszczurkę.

\- Isalamir – powiedział, wręczając ją Arihndzie.

\- Zaatakujemy Vadera… małymi jaszczurkami?

\- Nie są takie małe. Dorosłe osobniki osiągają taką długość – wyciągnął przed sobą dłonie i przedstawił jej mniej więcej około półmetrowy odcinek. – Isalamiry wytwarzają wokół siebie zaburzenia Mocy. Wówczas nie da się jej kontrolować, a Sithowie czy Jedi nie są wtenczas groźniejsi od zwykłych ludzi.

\- I jak wielka jest ta „przestrzeń pozbawiona Mocy”?

\- To nie jest przestrzeń _pozbawiona_ Mocy…

\- Konkrety – zażądała.

\- Powstaje bańka o promieniu kilku, a może kilkunastu metrów. Muszę przeprowadzić testy na żywych osobnikach. Z pomocą komandora Skywalkera.

\- Czyli na razie to tylko spekulacja?

\- Tak – potwierdził Thrawn. – To tylko spekulacja. Do czasu aż kapitan Solo przywiezie tu isalamiry. Jak już, oczywiście, naprawi swój statek.

Pogroziła mu palcem, by nie mówił więcej ani słowa na _ten_ temat.

\- Tutaj mam prototypowe terrarium – pochwalił się, pokazując jej jakieś obudowane skomplikowaną aparaturą akwarium. – Budując je, znalazłem sposób na ogrzanie swojego własnego materaca.

I z tym szalonym mężczyzną Arihnda miała teraz zamieszkać?


	10. Cold words (Zimne słowa)

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Generał Davitz Draven polecił jej szpiegować Thrawna. Według jego słów komandora przysłało do nich Imperium Chissów – sama ta nazwa już brzmiała złowróżbnie – nie tyle po to, by im pomóc, ile po to, by zaszkodzić Galaktycznemu Imperium Palpatine’a.

Wydawało się to absurdalne, ale Draven uważał, że „niebiescy” chcieli po swojemu urządzić ich galaktykę, a potem, być może, rozpocząć ekspansję. Innymi słowy: podbić ich.

Arihnda zapytała wówczas generała, dlaczego Chissowie przysłali tylko jednego swojego przedstawiciela. Pozycja Thrawna w Rebelii nie była silna. Gdyby do Sojuszu dołączyła chissańska flota, z jej poszczególnymi członkami, nawet z młodszymi oficerami, musiano by się liczyć. Możliwe, że jako cała grupa, Chissowie utrzymaliby podobną autonomię jak Mon Calamari.

\- Nie chcą się oficjalnie angażować – powiedział Draven. – Jeśli przegramy, mogą spróbować układać się z Imperium.

Arihnda zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Sądzi pan, sir, że Thrawn może nas zdradzić?

\- Jest lojalny wobec swoich ludzi. Zrobi co mu każą.

„Nie”, pomyślała Arihnda. Thrawn nie był osobą, która bezmyślnie wykonywała rozkazy.

\- Mało kto z nas, z Dowództwa – zaznaczył generał – rozumie te jego strategie. Może Thrawn kieruje się jakimiś wytycznymi. Z pewnością wybiega myślami naprzód. Dlatego musimy kontrolować to, ile on wie. O nas, o naszych tajnych misjach. Nie, nie sądzę, by chciał je sabotować. Ale czasem odnoszę wrażenie, jakby rozgrywał jakąś partię dejarika naszą armią. I nie podoba mi się to wcale.

Arihndzie również się to nie podobało, ale musiała przyznać: to był genialny plan. Pozbyć się Imperium, pozbyć się _Sithów_ , wykorzystując do tego celu cudzą armię. Może sam Thrawn to zaproponował. Tak, to jej zdaniem było bardziej prawdopodobne niż teoria o chissańskim szpiegu.

Thrawn traktował Rebelię jak narzędzie. A Chissowie dali mu wolną rękę – mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało, o ile… ich nie reprezentował. Draven się mylił – Chissowie nie chcieli się wcale mieszać w sprawy ich galaktyki. A może właśnie chcieli – pozbyć się Thrawna. Na jakiś czas, jeśli nie na zawsze.

Może zwyczajnie Thrawn ich irytował. Ten argument Arihnda akurat była w stanie przyjąć bez zastrzeżeń.

*

Pierwszą wspólną noc spędzili w osobnych łóżkach. W kwaterach Arihndy, ponieważ, oczywiście, jej nowe łóżko nie było „bezpieczne” i Thrawn się upierał, by spała razem z nim.

I niestety, miał rację co do tego, że Arihndzie nie uda się zasnąć na niepodgrzewanym materacu. Najpierw włożyła na siebie mundur, potem przykryła się dodatkowymi kocami, a później – dała za wygraną. Spakowała swoją pościel, opuściła ich wspólną kwaterę i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę swojej dawnej sypialni. Na jej szczęście nikogo nowego jeszcze tam nie ulokowano.

Uregulowała temperaturę w pomieszczeniu i ułożyła się wygodnie w swoim _ciepłym_ łóżku, lecz nim przyszedł błogi sen, zjawił się koszmar. Wyraźnie zagniewany Chiss postanowił się u niej „rozgościć”. Zamiast po prostu zająć drugie łóżko i położyć się spać, zaczął wyświetlać jakieś hologramy, a gdy go upomniała – chciała się przecież wyspać! – umościł się wreszcie na wolnym łóżku i z chmurną miną zaczął stukać w swój datapad.

I zamiast kojącej całkowitej ciemności, Arihnda widziała niebieskie światło ekranu, opromieniające sylwetkę komandora, i jego błyszczące czerwone oczy. A potem odwróciła się w stronę ściany.

*

Po tych doświadczeniach nie miała już ochoty pracować z Thrawnem, niezależnie od tego, czy byłaby jego „muzą”, „obiektem badań”, czy z kolei – jak chciał tego Draven – szpiegowałaby go i próbowała wyciągnąć od niego informacje na temat Imperium Chissów.

Nagle okazało się, że nie był jej pisany gorący romans na lodowej planecie. Zamiast zaprosić ją zwyczajnie na drugą randkę – jeśli wspólny posiłek w stołówce liczył się jako ich pierwsza randka – Thrawn wmanewrował ją we „współpracę”, a ich przełożeni tylko przyklasnęli temu pomysłowi. Każdy widział w tym swój własny interes i nikt nie brał pod uwagę _jej_ zdania. _Jej_ uczuć.

Nie chciała być _przedmiotem_ analizy. Elementem jakiegoś eksperymentu. Ani żadnym testem. I nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie przedstawiać Dravenowi dane wyssane z niebieskiego fiuta.

Czuła się tak, jakby jej przełożeni sprezentowali ją Thrawnowi. Jakby była jego nagrodą za dobre sprawowanie się. Jakby chcieli go zadowolić – czy raczej, żeby to Arihnda ustawicznie go _zadowalała_ – by nadal układał dla nich swoje genialne strategie. Chyba mało ich obchodziło, do czego komandor tak naprawdę jej potrzebował. Powiedział, że chce Arihndy – i niedługo później dostała nowy przydział obowiązków! Ot tak, po prostu!

Draven myślał, że był sprytny, że wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję, ale przecież Thrawn od razu odgadł, że Arihnda pracuje dla kontrwywiadu. Składając tę propozycję, Chiss spodziewał się, że Arihnda będzie pisać o nim w swoich raportach. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało!

Wmanewrował ją. Tak. Nie mogła odmówić wykonania rozkazu. Ale niech Thrawn nie wyobraża sobie, że będzie dla niego _miła_. Może istotnie Arihnda kiedyś chwyci go za jaja i _wyciśnie_ z niego informacje.

Chwilami była na niego zła. O to, że chodził za nią wszędzie. Jakby byli parą! Wszyscy, którzy ich widzieli razem, myśleli, że _chodzą ze sobą_. Bo przecież współpracowali ze sobą _tak_ _blisko_.

Jedynym plusem było to, że Solo już jej się nie naprzykrzał. Kiedy w końcu podziękowała przemytnikowi za ocalenie jej życia – głównie z powodu spojrzenia, którym obdarzył ją Thrawn i które sugerowało jej, że jeśli ona sama tego nie zrobi, on chętnie ją w tym wyręczy – i przypomniała o obiecanej partii rozbieranego sabacca, Solo się zaczerwienił. A później zaczął się tłumaczyć – przed Thrawnem! – że to był tylko głupi żart.

Tak, to był głupi żart, ale jeśli Solo chciał za niego przeprosić, powinien to zrobić ze względu na nią samą, a nie dlatego, że wydawało mu się, że była dziewczyną Thrawna. Bo nie była, co nie miało w tym kontekście najmniejszego znaczenia, bo gdyby chciała nią zostać, co właściwie by ją przed tym powstrzymało? Raczej nie sam Thrawn. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby komandor miał coś przeciwko temu. Sądziła, że z chęcią zabrałby się za jej dogłębne, ehm, studiowanie.

Na ten moment nie chciała być dziewczyną Thrawna, bo ten zdążył już zdenerwować ją do tego stopnia, że musiałaby z nim zerwać.

Kiedy komandor wreszcie podłączył grzejnik do jej materaca i nie musieli już rozmawiać o współdzieleniu łóżka, pojawił się kolejny problem związany z przestrzenią osobistą. Thrawn, pomimo swego geniuszu, nie rozumiał zupełnie znaczenia tego terminu. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że skoro teraz Arihnda miała z nim mieszkać, połowa sypialni – a może nawet trochę więcej niż połowa – powinna należeć do niej. To oznaczało połowę kwatery pozbawioną „dzieł sztuki” i innego badziewia. _Jej_ połowę, w której znajdowałyby się wyłącznie _jej_ rzeczy, albo po prostu pusta przestrzeń, gdyż nie posiadała aż tylu prywatnych przedmiotów. Z pewnością nie miała ochoty potykać się o _jego_ pudła.

Dziwiło ją to, że tak uporządkowany umysł potrafił funkcjonować w podobnym bałaganie. A może dla Thrawna to _był_ jakiś rodzaj uporządkowania. On wiedział, gdzie znajdowała się każda z jego rzeczy, inni – nie musieli. I nie powinni… skoro był „chissańskim agentem”. A Arihnda, szpiegując komandora, musiała teraz, ukradkiem, grzebać w tych pudłach i odkładać później jego rzeczy na swoje miejsce… w tym bałaganie.

Raz tylko udało jej się znaleźć coś ciekawego i przydatnego. Jego dziennik. I cóż z tego, skoro nie potrafiła zrozumieć ani jednego słowa spisanego w tym dziwnym języku, którym posługiwali się Chissowie. Nie wiedziała, czy dziennik Thrawna zawierał jakieś tajemnice czy wyłącznie analizy i interpretacje dzieł sztuki. Najbardziej zirytowało ją to, że nie była w stanie sprawdzić, czy Thrawn napisał cokolwiek o niej.

Mogłaby go o to zapytać, ale… jakby to wyglądało? Komandor zyskałby pewność, że Arihnda go szpieguje, nie, gorzej, mógłby uznać, że interesuje ją to, co on o niej myśli.

Nie, nie interesowało ją to wcale.

No może troszeczkę.

Ile by dała za to, by rozumieć ten cholerny język Chissów!


	11. Hot news (Gorące wieści)

Nie mogła go czasem zrozumieć. Zrobił jej kaf!

Tak, obudził ją zapach kafu. Kiedy odkopała się spod pościeli, Thrawn wręczył jej termiczny kubek, z ciepłym kafem. Pociągnęła łyka.

\- Jakie dobre – delektowała się mocną kawą.

Może to „studiowanie gubernator Pryce” miało sens. Z tego, co Arihnda mu mówiła – a nawet z tego, czego mu nie mówiła – komandor wyciągał zaskakująco dużo informacji. I o ile wykorzystywał je, by sprawić jej przyjemność, o tyle nie miała właściwie do niego żadnych pretensji.

\- Uznałem, że przyda nam się własny ekspres – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Kocham cię.

Zauważyła, że przerwał wykonywaną pracę, oderwał wzrok od datapadu i spojrzał wprost na nią.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał. – Czy nie powinnaś dowiedzieć o mnie więcej, zanim złożysz taką deklarację?

Poczerwieniała.

\- To nie była żadna deklaracja! – zagotowała się w środku. – To była… aprobata… twoich działań.

Thrawn uniósł brew. Znów ją analizował.

\- Kaf – stwierdził. – Kochasz kaf. I kochasz mnie, bo zrobiłem ci kaf.

\- Tak. Dokładnie.

\- Można kogoś pokochać z tak prozaicznego powodu?

Arihnda westchnęła głośno.

\- Dobrze – odparła. – Cofam to. Żebyś nie miał dłużej problemu i żeby była między nami jasność: _nie kocham cię_. Uważam, że jesteś wspaniały, genialny i masz świetne ciało. Poza tym irytujesz mnie niemożebnie.

\- Chcesz więcej kafu?

\- Co?

\- Sprawdzam zależność – odrzekł Thrawn. – Twoja opinia na mój temat wzrasta wraz z ilością kofeiny.

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie, zgodnie z twoją definicją – zastanowił się przez moment – ja też cię kocham.

Arihndę zamurowało.

\- Nie powiedziałbym o tobie, że jesteś „genialna”, ale z pewnością jesteś szczególnie uzdolniona w kilku dziedzinach. Przez dwa lata byłaś imperialną gubernator – nie brzmiało to jak komplement, ale nie był to też kierowany wobec niej zarzut – i zdobywałaś informacje na temat Imperium. Możemy uznać, że te informacje to mój „kaf”.

Miała ochotę rzucić w niego pustym już kubkiem.

\- Możemy być przez chwilę ze sobą szczerzy? – zapytała go.

Komandor skinął głową.

\- Draven myśli, że szpiegujesz dla Chissów – rzekła bez ogródek.

Nie zdziwił się wcale.

\- A ty co myślisz?

\- Że jesteś sprytnym manipulatorem – powiedziała. – Uznałeś, że Imperium jest zagrożeniem dla Chissów i przyleciałeś tu udowodnić, że masz rację. A potem doszedłeś do wniosku, że Rebelia ma potencjał, ale jesteśmy zbyt głupi, żeby wygrać tę wojnę.

\- Nie twierdzę, że jesteście zbyt głupi.

\- _Jesteśmy_ – zaznaczyła. – Ty się z nami nie identyfikujesz. Może Draven myli się co do intencji Chissów, ale trafił w punkt, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Pogrywasz sobie z nami. Odpowiada ci to, że wszyscy robią, co im każesz. Myślę, że świetnie byś sobie dał radę w Imperium, gdyby nie ich polityka dotycząca nieludzi.

\- Ludobójstwa – przerwał jej Thrawn. – Polityka usprawiedliwiająca niewolnictwo i ludobójstwa.

Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, co sugerowało dłuższy wykład.

\- Byłaś imperialną gubernator, Arihndo, chociaż nie zgadzałaś się z tą ideologią. Ale wiedziałaś, że są rzeczy ważniejsze, którymi tylko ty mogłaś się zająć. Tylko ty miałaś dostęp do danych objętych klauzulą tajności oraz możliwość ostrzeżenia w porę rebeliantów. Zdobycia informacji, które pomogły zamknąć projekt Defender, równie niebezpieczny jak sama Gwiazda śmierci. Może masz rację, może gdybyś _ty_ nie rozmontowywała Imperium od środka, _ja_ musiałbym się tym zająć. Pomimo nieprzychylnej nieludziom imperialnej polityki byłbym w stanie awansować w tych strukturach. Zaoferowałbym Palpatine’owi informacje o Nieznanych Regionach. Wykazałbym się skutecznością w walce z Rebelią. W końcu objąłbym dowództwo nad flotą jako wielki admirał.

\- Mrzonki – prychnęła Arihnda.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Studiuję różne gatunki. Jestem po waszej stronie, więc wykorzystuję tę wiedzę, by usprawnić działania armii Sojuszu. Ale równie dobrze mógłbym użyć jej przeciwko wam. Znajdowałbym kolejne komórki Rebelii i likwidowałbym je. A kiedy umocniłbym swoją pozycję w Imperium, storpedowałbym Stardust swoim własnym projektem. Lepsze i szybsze myśliwce przeciwko x-wingom. Poprawione TIE/D. I gwarantuję, że w przeciwieństwie do admirała Konstantine’a, _ja_ wiedziałbym jak właściwie ich użyć.

\- Więc dlaczego nie próbowałeś? – syknęła. – Skoro wszystko masz tak dobrze obmyślane?

\- Nevil Cygni.

\- Kto?

\- Nightswan – powiedział poirytowanym głosem komandor. – Pokazał mi zbrodnie Imperium i przekonał do przyłączenia się do Rebelii. Batonn. Kontaktowaliśmy się wcześniej i wymienialiśmy informacjami. Niezobowiązująco. Złożyłem mu propozycję dołączenia do chissańskiej floty ekspansywno-defensywnej, ale odmówił. Został na Batonn. Przegrał bitwę. Zginął. To było ludobójstwo, widziałem je na własne oczy. Ale z uwagi na _naszą_ politykę, politykę Chissów, nie mogłem się w to mieszać. Nie mogłem mu _pomóc_. Chciałem go wyciągnąć. Cygni przeczuwał, że zginie, że zginą tysiące cywilów i poprosił, żebym zabrał na pokład tyle osób, ile zdołam. Cywilów. Bo Rebelianci nie uciekają – zakończył z goryczą.

Ale Arihndę w tej chwili interesowało co innego.

\- Zabrałeś cywilów – poderwała się z łóżka.

Nie szukając butów, boso ruszyła w stronę Thrawna.

\- Czy oni tam byli? – złapała komandora za klapy jego kurtki. – Moi rodzice? Elainye i Talmoor Pryce?!

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło. Przez moment spoglądał w dal, jakby szukał ich w swoich wspomnieniach. Później przyjrzał się z bliska jej twarzy. Zamyślił się.

\- Nie poznałem ich imion, ale to mogli być oni. Twoja rodzina. Podobne rysy twarzy – rzekł, dotykając opuszkami palców jej policzka.

\- Są bezpieczni?

\- Tak, tak sądzę. Nieznane Regiony nie są może… najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, ale dopóki znajdują się pod naszą opieką, pod opieką Chissów, nic im nie grozi.

Pocałowała go.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego. – Dziękuję.

Po chwili, gdy zaskoczenie zniknęło z jego twarzy, odpowiedział ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- To była... _aprobata moich działań_?

Pokazała mu język.

Wtedy przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Nie tak, jak Arihnda jego – impulsywnie, z zamkniętymi ustami – pocałunek Thrawna był jak dobrze przemyślany atak: czułe otarcie się wargami, które stopniowo przybierało na sile, aż stało się żądaniem: _chcę więcej, daj mi więcej_.

Oblizała jego wargi, a on niespodziewanie pogłębił ich pocałunek, i to _jej_ język znalazł się w _jego_ ustach, to on ssał jej język, dopóki Arihnda nie cofnęła go. Wówczas jego język ruszył w pościg za jej językiem, oba języki zawirowały w tańcu teraz w _jej_ ustach. Thrawn chwilami łaskotał ją swoim językiem, a później spróbował ją zdominować, równocześnie przemieszczając swoje dłonie z jej bioder na jej pośladki. Ścisnęła mocniej materiał jego munduru.

Nie mogła oddychać. Nie mogła powstrzymać się przed całowaniem komandora i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że całowała go, a on ją. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć Thrawna, a w tej chwili też nie rozumiała samej siebie.

Były tylko gorące pocałunki między nimi, pocałunki, od których powinny stopnieć lodowce na Hoth. Arihnda czuła się tak, jakby grała w holofilmie – znała dalszy scenariusz. _Teraz rozepnie jego mundur, wsunie dłoń pod materiał i dotknie ciepłej niebieskiej skóry. Usłyszy odgłos jego aprobaty i poczuję tę aprobatę na wysokości podbrzusza. A potem jedno z nich zasugeruje łóżko – jej czy jego, wszystko jedno._

_Będzie ssała niebieskiego fiuta, a potem… napisze w raporcie dla Dravena o tym, co powiedział jej Thrawn._

Ta myśl zmroziła jej krew w żyłach. Przespałaby się w komandorem dla informacji, po części może też z wdzięczności za to, co zrobił dla jej rodziców. Zapłaciłaby mu pocałunkami, seksem.

Cofnęła się. Jej usta, jeszcze ciepłe od pocałunków Thrawna, jeszcze wilgotne od jego śliny, wypowiedziały słowo, które najlepiej podsumowywało tę sytuację:

\- Kurwa.

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Nie. Wcale nie – odparł lekko zachrypniętym głosem. – Nie pocałowałbym cię, gdybym nie pomyślał, że to może być _to_.

Uniosła brwi.

\- Ch'acah – dodał, jakby to słowo miało w jakikolwiek sposób być pomocne. – Miłość.

\- Kaf i rodzina – powiedziała Arihnda – to jest _miłość_. Wdzięczność nie jest tym samym, co miłość.

\- Mogę przetestować pewną teorię? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

Posłała mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Pochylił się wówczas i całował ją w policzek.

\- Powiedz mi, żebym przestał.

Pocałował jej żuchwę.

\- Powiedz, żebym przestał, zanim naprawdę się w tobie zakocham.

Westchnął i zabrał się za całowanie jej szyi.

Przestała miętosić jego mundur i objęła go. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Chissowie są monogamistami – poinformował ją Thrawn.

Następnie polizał jej skórę.

\- Jeśli tego nie chcesz, powiedz, żebym przestał – szepnął.

A potem ścisnął wargami fragment jej skóry. Zabolało. Równocześnie poczuła podniecenie, kiedy komandor zaczął ssać piekące miejsce.

Głaskała jego ramiona, ciesząc się tym, co robił z jej ciałem. Raptem podniósł głowę i ich twarze znów znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Odpowiedz mi – zażądał.

\- Chcesz związku? Czy nie powinieneś dowiedzieć o mnie więcej, zanim zaproponujesz coś takiego? – zapytała go.

\- Sugerujesz, że mam czekać i ryzykować, że ktoś inny zabierze mi ciebie? – w jego tonie nagle pojawiła się zaborczość. – Może Solo?

Zaśmiała się.

\- Solo przystawia się też do księżniczki Leii – powiedział gniewnie Thrawn. – Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Chociaż wy, ludzie, nie macie problemów z utrzymywaniem tego typu relacji z kilkoma partnerami równocześnie.

\- A Chissowie są sobie wierni do grobowej deski – zadrwiła z niego Arihnda. – Nagle chcesz związku ze mną? A co z księżniczką Leią?

Thrawn skrzywił się.

\- Leia lubi Hana – odrzekł. – Nie mam ochoty wchodzić w jakieś dziwne trójkąty czy czworokąty. Skoro rozmawiamy ze sobą _szczerze_ … Przeanalizowałem sytuację i rozważyłem możliwe scenariusze. Uznałem, że nasza relacja jest obiecująca i postanowiłem skoncentrować swoją uwagę na tobie.

\- Bardzo subtelnie – odparła z sarkazmem. – Wspólna sypialnia. Eksponowanie bicepsów i parzenie kafu. I wmawianie wszystkim naokoło, że teraz jestem _twoją_ dziewczyną.

\- Nie wmawiam tego nikomu. Okazuję ci względy. Sugeruję przez to, że jestem tobą zainteresowany.

\- Och. „Sugerujesz”?

\- Sprawdzam, czy ujawnią się konkurenci. Skoro jednak doszliśmy już do etapu, w którym moje zainteresowanie tobą jest ogólnie wiadome, powinnaś dać mi odpowiedź.

\- Jeszcze nie.

Znów się skrzywił.

\- Możesz po prostu powiedzieć „nie” – stwierdził. – Wtedy przestanę ci się narzucać.

\- A jeśli powiem „tak”?

\- Przejdziemy do kolejnego etapu. Powinnaś przyjąć symbol mojego rodu – Thrawn zmarszczył nagle czoło. – Ta kwestia musi być uzgodniona z obiema stronami, przywódcami mojego i twojego rodu. Ponieważ to nie jest możliwe, zignorujemy ten punkt.

\- Chcesz się ze mną ożenić? – zbaraniała.

Przed chwilą się całowali, a teraz rozmawiali o tym, czy spędzą ze sobą resztę życia.

\- Małżeństwo jest odległą perspektywą – odpowiedział Thrawn. – A jeszcze dalszą jest włączenie ciebie do Ósmego Rodu. Myślę, że przywódcy mojego rodu sprzeciwiliby się temu związkowi już na samym początku i zaproponowaliby… wykluczenie mnie z rodu, gdybym się z tobą ożenił. Dlatego tego typu kwestie należy uzgodnić odpowiednio wcześnie, zanim oboje zbytnio się zaangażujemy. Mam wrażenie, że na ten moment dobrnęliśmy już dość daleko.

\- Nie wyglądało to wcale tak, jakbyś chciał się w tym miejscu zatrzymać – skomentowała Arihnda.

\- Nie ma powodu, by zwalniać tempo, jeśli… zmierzamy we właściwym kierunku.

Arihnda pokręciła głową.

\- Chcesz zwolnić? – zapytał ją wówczas. – Nie musimy się spieszyć, wystarczy, że ułożymy perspektywiczny plan na przyszłość.

Uniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Ten plan obejmuje rodzenie dzieci?

\- Jeśli chcesz o tym teraz porozmawiać…

\- Nie chcę – położyła mu palec na ustach – o tym rozmawiać.

Pocałował jej palec i uśmiechnął się, gdy z zaskoczenia cofnęła rękę.

\- W takim razie uwzględnię kilka różnych wariantów – odparł. – Nie martw się, wcielimy w życie ten najlepszy.

\- Nic nie wcielimy – zaprotestowała.

Zaśmiał się.

\- No co? – spytała poirytowanym tonem.

\- _My_ – rzekł krótko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really important chapter. I wondered if I should end the story there or... change the rating. And add the tag "Established Relationship" ;)


	12. Hot Chiss (Gorący Chiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it should be still T-rated.

Nie mógł powiedzieć nic bardziej absurdalnego niż: „isalamiry albo ja”. Arihnda ze zdumieniem przyglądała się temu, jak komandor odłączył grzejnik od swojego materaca, żeby ogrzać dwa kolejne terraria dla isalamirów.

\- Nie wystarczyłby ci jeden? – zapytała Thrawna, zerkając równocześnie na jedną ze złotawych jaszczurek, które przywiózł Solo. – Poza tym to coś ma futro.

Wyciągnęła isalamira z przepełnionego terrarium i wzięła go na ręce. Zwierzę wczepiło się łapkami w jej kurtkę. Odruchowo pogłaskała je po główce. Nie ugryzło jej. Dobry znak.

\- Nie, jeden nie wystarczy – odrzekł Thrawn. – Wyniki badań nie będą miarodajne.

Podpinał właśnie kable pod drugie terrarium.

\- Muszą się zaaklimatyzować – wyjaśnił Arihndzie. – Potrzebują na razie temperatury podobnej do tej, jaka panuje na ich planecie.

\- I nie mogą siedzieć w jednym terrarium?

\- To nie są zwierzęta stadne.

Gdy skończył pracę nad terrarium, podszedł do Arihndy, by wziąć od niej isalamira.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała, przytulając do siebie jaszczurkę. – Znajdź sobie innego. Widzisz, jak się do mnie przywiązał?

\- Myśli, że jesteś drzewem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak nie myśli – obruszyła się. – Jest bardzo inteligentny.

\- Jeśli jest inteligentny, powinien wiedzieć, że w tym terrarium będzie mu znacznie lepiej.

\- Niż u mnie? – przekrzywiła głowę. – Przyznaj po prostu, że jesteś zazdrosny.

\- Jestem zazdrosny o isalamira – powiedział ironicznie. – A teraz proszę włóż go do terrarium.

Pogłaskała czule jaszczurkę i ostrożnie odczepiła ją od swojej kurtki. Następnie z żalem umieściła ją w terrarium. Gdy Thrawn przykrył je pokrywą, postukała jeszcze w szybę. Isalamir spojrzał na nią i wysunął długi, cieniutki języczek.

 - Rozpoznaje mnie – rozpromieniła się Arihnda. – Widziałeś?

\- Cieszę się, że tak bardzo zaangażowałaś się emocjonalnie w nasz projekt.

\- Proszę – żachnęła się. – Nie mów, że to ja mam bzika na ich punkcie. Kto nie tak dawno nadmiernie przejmował się ich dietą?

\- Nie przejmowałem się „nadmiernie”. Zwróciłem tylko uwagę na to, że jeśli nie będą odpowiednio karmione, mogą nie przeżyć.

Arihnda z fascynacją przypatrywała się temu, jak isalamir przywarł do umieszczonego w terrarium kawałka kory. Według Thrawna zwierzę czerpało z niej pożywienie.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, usłyszawszy dźwięk przesuwanego po podłodze ciężaru. Zagapiła się na isalamira i na moment spuściła komandora z oka, a ten samowolnie przestawił swoje łóżko, by przylegało teraz do jej własnego.

\- Dyskutowaliśmy już o tym – przypomniała Thrawnowi. – Śpimy w osobnych łóżkach.

\- I mamy osobne – odrzekł. – Tylko grzejnik jest teraz wspólny.

\- Ponieważ swój oddałeś isalamirom. To twój problem.

\- Arihndo...

\- Nie, Thrawn. Próbowaliśmy już tego i wiesz, że nie da się spać, gdy jest się ściśniętym jak sardynka w puszce. A dostawiając swoje łóżko do mojego, wcale nie rozwiązujesz problemu zbyt małej przestrzeni. To się na pewno skończy tak, jak poprzednio. Uczepisz się mnie jak… isalamir.

Arihnda hołdowała teraz zasadzie „seks – tak, spanie w jednym łóżku – zdecydowane nie”. I wcale nie przejmowała się tym, że rozgrzany Thrawn, gdy już zwlókł się z jej łóżka, musiał narzucić coś na siebie, jeśli nie chciał nagi maszerować na drugi koniec ich okrutnie zimnej kwatery, gdzie znajdowało się z kolei _jego_ łóżko.

Do czasu. Powinna była się zorientować wcześniej, że komandor zamierzał zrobić coś takiego. Wspomniał raz czy dwa o zmianie aranżacji ich wspólnej kwatery. „Część sypialniana i część przeznaczona do pracy”, tak to określił. Zanegowała wtedy jego pomysł. Wolała prosty podział na „jego” i „jej” część. Zresztą, nie raz widziała, jak Thrawn siedział z datapadem na swoim łóżku i choć był już środek nocy, zamiast spać, nadal pracował. Twierdził, że nie potrzebował tyle samo godzin snu, co ona.

Osobne łóżka były dobrym rozwiązaniem. Ona mogła spać spokojnie, on mógł studiować sztukę nocami. Nie świecił jej w twarz datapadem, nie budził wierceniem się albo wstawaniem, kiedy naszła go nagle ochota, by pogrzebać w jednym ze swoich pudeł i wyłowić z niego jakiś dziwaczny artefakt. Starał się jednak być cicho, odkąd Arihnda zagroziła, że wyprowadzi się, jeśli po raz kolejny zakłóci jej nocny odpoczynek.

Osiągnęli w końcu konsensus. A teraz Thrawn wymontował swój grzejnik i myślał, że weźmie ją na litość. Liczył zapewne na „kochanie, nie będziesz przecież marznął, chodź do mnie, przytul się”. Arihnda w tej sytuacji niekoniecznie miała ochotę dzielić się z nim swoim ciepłem.

Oczywiście, bez względu na to, jak wrednie nieraz potraktowała Thrawna, gdyby ktoś inny powiedział choćby jedno złe słowo na jego temat, walczyłaby zażarcie o niego i jego dobre imię.

Niemal pokłóciła się z Dravenem, gdy ten zarzucił jej nieobiektywność w jej raportach. Oświadczyła wówczas wyniośle, że jest w stanie zagwarantować to, że Thrawn nie zdradzi ani nie porzuci Sojuszu. Naprawdę wierzyła w to, że odkąd zostali parą, ona i Thrawn będą się trzymać razem, niezależnie od przeciwności losu. I gdyby Thrawn zechciał wrócić w Nieznane Regiony, _musiałby_ zabrać ją ze sobą. Gdyby spróbował ją oszukać, osobiście by go zamordowała, lecz jak długo Chiss był jej wierny, była gotowa go chronić. Kontrwywiad nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego. Były rzeczy, które miały pozostać tylko między nią a Thrawnem.

To, że sypiają ze sobą było tajemnicą poliszynela. Arihnda nie starała się ukryć tego, że ona i Thrawn _są teraz razem_. Czasem nawet nadmiernie manifestowała swoje przywiązanie do komandora, by nikt z jej współpracowników z kontrwywiadu – z osób, które wiedziały, że kazano jej obserwować Chissa – nie pomyślał, że udawała; że ssałaby niebieskiego fiuta i rozkładała nogi dla informacji. Nie była aż tak bezduszna. I miała pewne zasady.

Jako minister czy gubernator, Pryce nie próbowała nawet szukać partnera. Choćby w grę miał wchodzić wyłącznie seks, Arihnda wolała być ostrożna. Nie mogła przywiązać się do nikogo z imperialnych. Miłość była w stanie zaślepić. Może nie aż tak, by Arihnda zdecydowała się naprawdę służyć Imperium, ale możliwe, że zapragnęłaby przeciągnąć kochanka na stronę Rebelii, by mogli nadal być razem… Gdyby się zakochała, albo musiałaby wyznać swojemu wybrankowi prawdę, wierząc w to, że „miłość pokona wszelkie trudności”, albo okłamywać go i… zaprzepaścić swoją szansę na szczęście.

Dlatego była z Thrawnem szczera. Do bólu. Z jednej strony Arihnda chciała, żeby komandor myślał o niej dobrze, z drugiej zaś podsuwała mu okropne szczegóły ze swojego życia – z życia _gubernator Pryce_ – jakby sprawdzała, ile był w stanie znieść i czy mógłby ją kochać, gdyby okazała się „złym człowiekiem”.

Zamiast twierdzić, że „teraz jest inną osobą”, trzymała się tamtych wspomnień. To był jej własny dowód na to, że Imperium było złem, któremu trzeba było się przeciwstawić. Nie mogła zwyczajnie uciec od tego, musiała skonfrontować się ze swoją przeszłością. Jej „współpraca” z Thrawnem, dostarczanie mu informacji o Imperium, o pracy gubernator, stała się dla niej formą terapii. W owych chwilach była o wiele bardziej bezbronna niż wtedy, gdy oboje leżeli nadzy na jej łóżku, a ciepłe ciało Thrawna przyszpilało ją do równie ciepłego materaca. Otwierała się przed nim – na każdy możliwy sposób, a on w zamian, za każdym razem, dawał jej cząstkę samego siebie.

Z początku to było dobre uczucie, odświeżające, z czasem jednak Arihnda zaczęła się obawiać o swoją autonomię. Przez to, że zjawiali się wszędzie razem, zaczęto ich postrzegać jako „państwo Thryce”. Zadziałało to nawet na jej korzyść, bo awansowano ją na kapitan, z konieczności zwiększenia jej uprawnień – Thrawn upierał się bowiem, że „dla ich lepszej współpracy”, Arihnda musi być wtajemniczona w sprawy, którymi się zajmował. I istotnie, odkąd mieszkali razem, komandor nie mógł zbyt wiele przed nią ukryć.

Drugą stroną ich dziwnej „symbiozy” było to, że otrzymała w pakiecie isalamiry. Thrawn zaś nadal nie rozumiał – albo udawał, że nie rozumie – czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Chociaż, z jakichś powodów – być może miało to związek ze zwyczajami Chissów – krępowało go publiczne okazywanie uczuć, gdy tylko znaleźli się sami, komandor szukał pretekstu, by stanąć obok niej; nagle potrzebował jej pomocy, opinii, rady; nie, nie mógł jej podać datapadu, musieli się _razem_ nad nim pochylić i _razem_ głowić nad rozwiązaniem problemu. Arihnda wiedziała, co wówczas chodziło mu po głowie.

Najgorsze było to, że gdy Thrawn dostał to, czego chciał, zamiast dać jej spokój, nadal właził w jej przestrzeń prywatną. _Tak, dobrze jest się czasem trochę poprzytulać, ale wystarczy już tego, no wystarczy!_ Przyczepiał się do niej jak isalamir do drzewa.

Robił tak tylko wtedy, gdy byli sami. Wystarczyło, że w pomieszczeniu znalazła się trzecia osoba, a wówczas komandor zachowywał stosowny dystans. Ręce splatał za plecami. Nie odważyłby się jej dotknąć. Posyłał jej za to niedwuznaczne spojrzenia.

Tak, to działało na nią najmocniej. Kiedy przebywali w gronie wielu osób, a Thrawn nie odrywał od niej wzroku albo, gdy rozmawiał z kimś innym i równocześnie zerkał na nią, jakby pytał ją: „co ty o tym myślisz? Jakie jest twoje zdanie?”.

Czasem Arihnda stawała u jego boku, żeby zakończyć spekulacje – _tak, jesteśmy razem_ – a Thrawn sprawiał wówczas wrażenie zadowolonego. Było wtedy między nimi wyczuwalne napięcie – po prostu było wiadome, że gdy tylko znów znajdą się w kwaterach sami, jego dłonie odnajdą jej biodra, jej pośladki, a jej dłonie – jego szyję, jego włosy. Że ich usta połączą się w pocałunku.

I tak docierali do momentu, kiedy Arihnda miała obok siebie – a czasem na sobie lub pod sobą – gorącego Chissa. Który miał ochotę do niej mówić – najchętniej o sztuce – dopóki Arihnda nie zaśnie w jego ramionach. Którego cieszyło to, że Arihnda pożyczała od niego za duże na nią podkoszulki. Który parzył jej co rano kaf. Który zgodził się na wspólne sparringi, a potem bał się zrobić jej krzywdę.

To było nawet miłe, ale… martwiła się, że traci swoją autonomię. Coraz mniej rzeczy było jej własnych. Prócz Thrawna. On był „tylko i wyłącznie jej”. Ale to, co znajdowało się w ich kwaterach było teraz „wspólne”. Nawet isalamiry były „wspólne”. Jej czas pracy, jej czas wolny – to też współdzieliła z Thrawnem.

Potrzebowała czasem zrobić coś sama. Pobyć sama. Ale gdyby spróbowała znów wyjść na powierzchnię – sama! – Thrawn na pewno zareagowałby bardzo źle. I tak wypytywał ją wciąż, gdzie wychodzi, z kim, na jak długo. Nie wiedziała, czy komandor z natury był aż tak zaborczy, czy przez incydent z wampą miał teraz obsesję na punkcie jej „bezpieczeństwa”.

Zgodził się na „oddzielne łóżka”. A potem, z premedytacją, dołączył do jej łóżka swoje. „Osobno, ale razem”, taki pomysł na ich związek miał Thrawn. I gdy zasypiała tej nocy, Arihnda nie była pewna, gdzie kończyło się jej, a gdzie zaczynało jego łóżko. A później to przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.


	13. The Burning Question (Palący problem)

Nie mogła ponownie zasnąć. Obudził ją monolog Thrawna. Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało jej to, że Chiss mówił przez sen, w swoim własnym, niezrozumiałym dla niej języku, kiedy spali oddzielnie, każde z nich zaszyte w swoim kącie. Teraz teoretycznie także spali osobno, ale ich łóżka stały obok siebie i gdyby Arihnda trochę się wysiliła i wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby uderzyć komandora w ramię. Albo przeczołgać się ze swojego łóżka na to należące do niego i potrząsnąć Thrawnem.

Trzy razy powtórzył to samo słowo i Arihnda uświadomiła sobie, że brzmiało ono podobnie do skróconej formy jego imienia. „Thrass”. Tak, to mogło być chissańskie imię. Kim był albo kim była „Thrass”? Arihndę ogromnie to nurtowało. Do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie dłużej ignorować paplaniny Thrawna i postanowiła go obudzić.

\- Thrawn!

Odpowiedział jej zdaniem wielokrotnie złożonym, w obcym języku. Niemal nie robił przerw pomiędzy słowami. W jej odczuciu brzmiało to jak bełkot szaleńca.

Rozeźlona wyplątała się ze swojej pościeli i spadła na komandora jak bomba protonowa. Krzyknął i otworzył oczy.

Nie jej imię. Znów to słowo. „Thrass!”

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jej twarz, a następnie poderwał się z miejsca i omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, jakby szukał źródła zagrożenia. Arihnda położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Już dobrze – powiedziała.

Thrawn spojrzał wówczas na nią. Miał sceptyczną minę. Spróbowała odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Kim jest Thrass? – zapytała.

Jego oczy zalśniły intensywną czerwienią.

\- Nie mówiłem ci o nim – odrzekł.

\- Nie mówiłeś – zgodziła się z nim Arihnda.

Komandor zacisnął usta, a następnie oznajmił:

\- Thrass to mój brat.

Arihnda zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Krzyczałeś jego imię – rzuciła jak przynętę.

Thrawn westchnął. Przeczesał dłonią swoje długie ciemne włosy.

\- Wybacz, że cię obudziłem – odparł wymijająco.

\- Przesuń się – powiedziała, zgarniając jego kołdrę.

Następnie otuliła nią siebie i jego.

\- Możesz teraz opowiadać o swoim bracie.

Thrawn przymknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Wybacz, ale nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

\- Nie sądzisz…?

\- Nie jestem w stanie.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

\- Nie wiem. To jest najgorsze, że nie wiem.

Przysunęła się do niego bliżej i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Czasem tęsknię za moimi rodzicami – wyznała. – Nie wiem, gdzie są, poza tym, że gdzieś w Nieznanych Regionach. Myślę o tym, że kiedy wojna się skończy, spróbuję ich odszukać.

Zerknęła kątem oka na niebieską twarz komandora.

\- Polecimy tam razem. Dowiemy się, co z twoim bratem. Poznasz moich rodziców. To znaczy – poprawiła się – wiem, że już ich spotkałeś. Ale nie jako _moich rodziców_. Rozumiesz, co chcę przez to powiedzieć?

\- Chcesz mnie przedstawić swoim rodzicom – stwierdził. – Żeby pobłogosławili nasz związek.

\- To nie do końca tak! – zaczerwieniła się. – Chcę, żebyś ich poznał, bo są dla mnie ważni. I żeby oni poznali ciebie, bo ty też jesteś dla mnie ważny. A ja z kolei muszę poznać Thrassa, bo on jest ważny…

\- Rozumiem – przerwał jej Thrawn.

Arihnda westchnęła.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak bardzo martwisz się o swojego brata – poprosiła.

\- Ponieważ popełniłem błąd – odparł twardym tonem. – A Thrass próbował mi pomóc zatuszować pewną sprawę.

Wyprostowała się, by spojrzeć na niego.

\- Wiesz o mnie rzeczy, których nie wiedzą inni – powiedziała. – Znasz moje najgorsze sekrety. Wiesz o Gudrym. Wiesz, ilu ludzi zabiłam albo pośrednio przyczyniłam się do ich śmierci.

\- Twoje statystyki przy moich wypadają blado – oświadczył.

Uniosła obie brwi.

\- Byłem komandorem chissańskiej floty ekspansywno-defensywnej – rzekł Thrawn – i doprowadziłem do zniszczenia statku kolonizacyjnego Republiki Galaktycznej, a w konsekwencji: do śmierci pięćdziesięciu tysięcy ludzi, którzy znajdowali się na jego pokładzie.

Arihnda wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Na pewno miałeś powód – odparła.

\- O tak, powód – powiedział z goryczą komandor. – Poprosił mnie o to Darth Sidious, nasz obecny Imperator.

Przez moment wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Nie, to nie ma sensu – pokręciła głową. – Palpatine był wtedy kanclerzem. Po co miałby ci kazać zniszczyć republikański statek?

\- Bo dowodzili nim Jedi. Bo ta misja zagrażała bezpieczeństwu ówczesnej Republiki, a dzisiejszego Imperium. Ale sądzę, że głównym problemem Palpatine’a byli Jedi.

\- O tym wiemy wszyscy – Arihnda uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Stałeś się po prostu jednym z narzędzi unicestwienia Jedi.

\- Tak. Zabiłem kilkunastu Jedi i przy okazji kilkadziesiąt tysięcy cywilów.

\- Nie dramatyzuj – skarciła go. – Pomyśl o klonach. Ty wysadziłeś w powietrze tylko jeden okręt, który z pewnością był dobrze uzbrojony.

\- Nie wysadziłem go – skorygował ją. – Unicestwiłem na nim życie.

Zamrugała szybko.

\- Znalazł się na terytorium Chissów – kontynuowała. – Myślałeś, że jest dla was zagrożeniem. Chciałeś bronić swoich ludzi. Źle oceniłeś sytuację, co to się zdarza nawet najlepszym dowódcom. Dałeś się zmanipulować Palpatine’owi. A teraz walczysz, żeby go obalić.

Poklepała go przyjaźnie po ramieniu.

\- To nie wystarczy – powiedział Thrawn. – Śnię o ciałach na pokładzie dryfującego statku. O tysiącach ciał, które zaczynają się rozkładać, a wśród nich… są zwłoki mojego brata.

Szturchnęła go.

\- Teraz przesadzasz. Skąd na pokładzie tamtego statku miałby się wziąć twój brat?

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Thrass starał się wyprowadzić ten statek z przestrzeni Chissów. Zrozum, u nas rządzą różne frakcje i taka broń…

Arihnda machnęła ręką.

\- Twój brat pilotował statek pełen trupów – podsumowała. – To ohydne, ale trupy nie są przecież groźne. Na pewno twój brat bez problemu opuścił tamten statek, a ty niepotrzebnie się zamartwiasz.

\- Nie mam z nim kontaktu – zaznaczył Thrawn.

\- A masz kontakt z innymi Chissami?

\- Nie.

Uśmiechnęła się, jakby właśnie znalazła rozwiązanie jego problemu.

\- Zakładasz po prostu najgorszą ewentualność – zauważyła.

\- Pomyślałem, że… część tamtych ludzi mogła przeżyć.

\- To chyba dobra wiadomość?

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien… Ten statek był uszkodzony, a Thrass nie mógłby ich ewakuować. Musiałby z nimi zostać.

Arihnda westchnęła głośno.

\- Możesz zapytać Skywalkera, czy ma jakieś przeczucia odnośnie twojego brata – odparła – albo zapytać o to samo mnie.

\- Ciebie? – uniósł brew.

\- A ja odpowiem, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz – pogłaskała go dłonią po policzku. – Twój brat z pewnością ma się lepiej niż my tutaj. Nie grozi mu pożarcie przez wampy ani atak Imperium.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. W końcu.

\- A teraz chcę, żebyś mnie objął – oświadczyła. – Żebyś mnie trzymał w swoich ramionach, dopóki nie zasnę. A potem… możesz mnie nadal w nich trzymać.

Jego uśmiech stał się szerszy.

\- To moje łóżko, Arihndo – zwrócił jej uwagę. – I będzie nam w nim ciasno.

\- Masz z tym problem? – zapytała go.

\- Nie – odpowiedział.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my AU so I say Thrass lives. (and he and Lorana have beautiful blue children).


	14. The Warm Feeling (Ciepłe uczucie)

Nie mogła go potem przekonać, że powinni wrócić do dawnych łóżkowych zwyczajów. Zresztą, nie tylko jego, siebie także. To było miłe: że gdy starała się zasnąć, Thrawn obejmował ją w pasie i dodatkowo ogrzewał ciepłem własnego ciała; że gdy budziła się – czy raczej: gdy to on ją obudził – szeptał jej do ucha kilka uspokajających słów, czasem w basicu, czasem w Cheunh, a następnie całował ją w policzek. Wówczas Arihnda miała ochotę zmusić go, żeby został jeszcze w łóżku, z nią.

Zdarzyło jej się parę razy zbudzić przed nim – w środku nocy, w połowie niespokojnego snu. Wijąc się jak wąż w jego objęciach, udawało jej się obrócić się w jego stronę i zobaczyć, jak rozwierają się jego powieki i jak wschodzą dwa słońca jego czerwonych oczu. Komandor mrugał, jakby zaskoczony jej widokiem, i nierzadko pytał, czy coś się stało. Gdy odpowiadała, że „wszystko w porządku”, najczęściej uśmiechał się do niej, na poły sennie jeszcze.

Zabawne to było: widzieć Thrawna na wpół przytomnego, na wpół… szczęśliwego. Z długimi ciemnymi włosami opadającymi mu na twarz. Na tę jego przystojną, niebieską twarz.

Patrzyła na niego z tak bliska. Zazwyczaj, gdy ich twarze zbliżały się do siebie – tuż przed pocałunkiem – przez moment widziała jego nos, kości policzkowe i blask jego czerwonych oczu. Zaciskała wtedy mocno powieki, by nie oślepnąć od tego światła, i nadal widziała czerwień, pomimo zamkniętych oczu.

Thrawn rzadko mrużył swoje, w każdym razie nie zwykł robić tego podczas ich pocałunków, ale czasem zamykał je, gdy się kochali. Albo, najczęściej, gdy Arihnda przez przypadek obudziła go w nocy, gdy już upewnił się, że nic im nie grozi, a konkretnie: że nic _jej_ nie zagraża, i powracał do krainy chissańskich snów. Arihnda dostrzegała w półmroku kontur jego twarzy i wyobrażała sobie, że składa na niej pocałunki; że muska wargami jego policzek, skroń, czoło, kącik ust, a może nawet i nos. Chętnie pocałowałaby komandora w ucho, gdyby nie musiała wpierw odgarnąć kilku ciemnogranatowych kosmyków, które stały jej na drodze. Nie wcielała jednak tego pomysłu w życie, nie chciała go ponownie budzić. Przytulała się policzkiem do jego torsu, słuchała jego oddechów i bicia serca. To serce biło dla niej! Dla niej! Robiło jej się wówczas ciepło na sercu. „Co to było za uczucie?”, zastanawiała się. „Coś jakby… szczęście?”.

To ciepło, niekiedy, nie pozwalało jej znów zasnąć. Nie mogła przez nie spokojnie oddychać. Wiercenie się w objęciach Thrawna było wykluczone, o ile nie chciała obudzić go, a właściwie: _pobudzić_ go do działania. Zauważyła, że komandor zwykle nie był zadowolony z takiego rozwoju wydarzeń, zresztą, trudno mu było się wówczas dziwić: chciał się wyspać, zebrać energię na kolejny dzień. Arihnda dostrzegała w takich momentach jego frustrację: jakby nagle musiał wykonać dwa sprzeczne ze sobą rozkazy. Nie chciał jej rozczarować. Nie chciał jej zirytować. Nie był pewien, czego od niego wymagała. A ona obejmowała go i głaskała. Pytała, czy jej potrzebował; czy chciał jej dotyku. Czy wolał, by pozwoliła mu odetchnąć, uspokoić się? Przetestowali różne możliwości. Zaliczyli kilka przezabawnych sytuacji, o których Arihnda nie chciała rozmawiać następnego dnia, ani, na dobrą sprawę, żadnego innego.

Z pewnością nie wspomniałaby nikomu w żadnej towarzyskiej rozmowie o „uspokajaniu” komandora Thrawna recytacją długich ciągów liczbowych, o tym, jak, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od _problemu_ , wspólnie obliczali prędkość TIE Defendera w przestrzeni kosmicznej i tuż nad powierzchnią Lothalu. Potem Thrawn zaczął wyliczać, jaką prędkość mógłby rozwinąć ten myśliwiec na innych planetach, i w trakcie jego monologu, Arihnda przysnęła. I nie to było najbardziej zawstydzające. Przebudziła się dość szybko, zdążyła jeszcze na końcówkę długiej przemowy Thrawna. Wówczas spostrzegła, że musiała się ślinić podczas snu i że stróżka jej śliny skapnęła jej po brodzie prosto na jego podkoszulek! Zastanawiała się później, czy to nie ten widok sprawił, że Thrawnowi ostatecznie przeszła ochota na seks. W każdym razie nie rozmawiali o tym potem.

Następnego dnia komandor zerwał się z łóżka wyjątkowo wcześnie. Mimo wszystko Arihnda otrzymała od niego „przepisowy” pocałunek w policzek, jakby Chiss postanowił konsekwentnie trzymać się ułożonego wcześniej planu. Nawet gdy się pokłócili, dostawała swój pocałunek. Czasem udawała wtedy, że śpi głęboko, choć wątpiła, by komandor się na to nabrał. Przestała symulować dopiero, gdy Thrawn – by dać jej nauczkę – pocałował ją też w drugi policzek. Innym razem to ona pokazała jemu: gdy się schylił, złapała go za szyję i wciągnęła ponownie do łóżka. Jakoś dziwnie nie miał jej tego za złe.

I, oczywiście, gdy się nie kłócili, parę razy udało się Arihndzie nakłonić Thrawna do tego, żeby został z nią w łóżku odrobinę dłużej. Podczas śniadania w stołówce kilka osób zwróciło uwagę na to, że oboje byli w podejrzanie dobrych humorach. Arihnda czuła się już na tyle pewnie, że zaczęła wyjadać z talerza Thrawna co lepsze kąski, co wkrótce stało się jednym z ich zwyczajów. Komandor nie miał do niej o to żalu. Po jakimś czasie kucharki zlitowały się nad nim i zwiększyły mu racje żywieniowe.

Było im dobrze razem. Z pewnością on również musiał to czuć. Mimo to Thrawn nadal nie okazywał jej publicznie uczuć, nadal nie zrobił nic, by Arihnda mogła mu towarzyszyć na zebraniach dowództwa wyższego szczebla – to nie tak, że domagała się od razu kolejnego awansu, uważała po prostu, że skoro pracowali razem, powinni także razem przedstawiać efekty swojej pracy. Zwłaszcza, że Thrawn, jej zdaniem, nie był wystarczająco asertywny, by uzyskać od dowództwa to, co niewątpliwie mu się należało: stopień admirała.

Zrobiła mu awanturę, kiedy – przypadkiem – dowiedziała się od Hery Syndulli, że atak na Lothal przyniósł Twi’lekance awans ze stopnia kapitańskiego aż do rangi generała, tymczasem Thrawn wciąż pozostawał komandorem i nie widział nic niestosownego w tym, że przy wręczaniu odznaczeń innym jego samego pominięto. Celowo. By go obrazić. By pokazać mu, gdzie było jego miejsce. Tak przynajmniej sądziła Arihnda, dopóki Hera nie wspomniała o „lęku przed odpowiedzialnością”, który ponoć Thrawn powinien wreszcie przezwyciężyć. Syndulla potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Thrawna na mostku, dowodzącego flotą. Uważała, że rebelianci tylko tracą na jego oślim uporze.

\- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? – zaczęła Arihnda, gdy już znaleźli się sami w ich wspólnych kwaterach. – _Odmówiłeś_ awansu?

\- Owszem – odrzekł Thrawn.

\- Kilkukrotnie?

Nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Zwyczajnie nie była w stanie.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego – powiedział spokojnie komandor. – Palpatine wiedziałby, kim jestem. Mógłby zaatakować Imperium Chissów.

\- Mógłby też wyjawić twój sekret – zauważyła Arihnda. – Wykorzystać tę informację do celów propagandowych. Kto oprócz mnie wie o _Locie Pozagalaktycznym_?

\- Nikt. Powiedziałem o tym tylko tobie – oświadczył poważnie.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – przymknęła oczy i potarła czoło. – Nie mogę cię kryć. Nie powinnam.

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli zgłosisz to swoim przełożonym. To twój obowiązek.

\- Ani słowa! – pogroziła mu palcem. – Musisz kupić moje milczenie. No dalej!

Patrzył na nią osłupiały. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i, by dać mu wskazówkę, zaczęła rozpinać swój mundur. Thrawn zablokował wówczas drzwi ich kwatery.

Kochali się później namiętnie. Arihnda była zdumiona, gdy, już po fakcie, oglądała ślady, jakie na jego niebieskich plecach zostawiły jej paznokcie.

\- Czy mam twoje milczenie? – spytał Thrawn, spoglądając jej w oczy.

\- Nie tylko – zaśmiała się Arihnda. – Masz mnie całą.


	15. Temperature Rises (Temperatura rośnie) [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, M-rated chapter

Nie była wcale zazdrosna o gubernator Haidoral Prime! Thrawn wmawiał jej, że krzywiła się, ilekroć usłyszała nazwisko „Everi Chalis”, ale to nie samo nazwisko tak denerwowało Arihndę, nawet nie sama osoba nieznanej jej gubernator – przecież nie wszyscy gubernatorzy musieli się znać! – lecz to, że komandor wciąż mówił o Chalis. To jego gadanina tak ją irytowała.

Arihnda nie znała się na sztuce _jak Chalis_ , nie była artystką _jak Chalis_ , i zapewne w wielu innych dziedzinach również nie dorównywała wspaniałej Chalis. Jej wiedza ograniczała się do spraw praktycznych. Znała się na kopalniach, na przykład. Nie miała jednak zielonego pojęcia o sztuce.

Zazwyczaj ignorowała Thrawna, kiedy ten rozprawiał na te tematy. Wiedziała, że po prostu potrzebował słuchacza, nie rozmówcy. Chiss gapił się na obrazy i rzeźby przez wiele godzin, ale miał przecież prawo, jak każdy, robić to, co lubił. Ona z kolei przesiadywała z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, bo lubiła jego towarzystwo. A on jej, jak jej się zdawało. Najbardziej jednak lubiła to, że i on ją lubił.

I nagle między nimi stanęła Chalis. Może jeszcze nie fizycznie – _jeszcze nie_ , Arihnda usłyszała bowiem, że rebelianci planowali pojmać Chalis, a potem, prawdopodobnie, spróbować przeciągnąć imperialną gubernator na swoją stronę – lecz już teraz towarzyszył im „duch Chalis”. Thrawn wspominał o gubernator Haidoral Prime częściej niż o kimkolwiek innym. Chwalił Chalis! Widział w niej potencjał! Potencjał, którego niestety nie posiadała Arihnda.

Zwłaszcza honorowy tytuł Chalis – „Wielka Architekt Nowego Porządku” – drażnił Pryce. Thrawnowi świeciły się oczy, gdy tylko usłyszał cokolwiek nowego o Chalis. Był jednym z tych, którzy chcieli „pozyskać” Chalis dla Rebelii. Pryce najchętniej rozstrzelałaby tę kobietę na miejscu. Owszem, rozumiała argumentację, że Sojusz potrzebował świeżej krwi i nowych ludzi, że wiele osób zasługiwało na drugą szansę, ale… nie Chalis. Nie ufała Chalis.

Poczuła satysfakcję, kiedy Thrawn powiedział jej o trudnym dzieciństwie Everi. A później, mimowolnie, litość. Na końcu dostrzegła coś, co wielu, w tym także Thrawn, zdawało się ignorować. Niebezpieczeństwo. Chalis przeszła drogę od głodującego na ulicy dziecka do wysokiej urzędniczki Imperium. Zyskała wsparcie hrabiego Vidiana, który zachwycił się jej _sztuką_ i jej _intelektem_. Chalis wykorzystywała wszystkie swoje atuty, by zrobić karierę. Była sprytna. I bezwzględna.

Być może było w tym sporo racji, że lepiej mieć Chalis po swojej stronie niż walczyć przeciwko niej. Ale czy potrzebowali Chalis, gdy mieli Thrawna? Pryce wspomniała komandorowi, oczywiście w prywatnej rozmowie, o zagrożeniu, którego ten nie uwzględnił: że dowództwo mogło chcieć zastąpić go Chalis. Thrawn pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Ona chce zniszczyć Imperium – zwrócił się do Arihndy – tak samo jak ty. Ma aktualne informacje, które mogą być przydatne podczas planowania przyszłych akcji. Wie, jak pokonać naszego wroga, ale sama nie jest w stanie zrobić nic, gdyż nie posiada ludzi, którzy bez względu na wszystko pójdą za nią. Którzy bez pytania wykonają każdy jej rozkaz. I nigdy nie będzie miała takiej armii.

\- Ty też nie masz własnej armii – wytknęła mu. – Kierujesz działaniami wojsk Sojuszu. Myślisz, że tą mistyfikacją chronisz Chissów, ale tak naprawdę, kiedy inni przypisują sobie _twoje_ zasługi, ty tylko na tym tracisz. Nie masz pozycji, żeby przeforsować swoje stanowisko. Możesz tylko _doradzać_. I Chalis też będzie _doradzać_. Będzie twoją konkurentką. Z czasem, być może, jej zaczną ufać bardziej niż tobie. Bo ty chcesz wygrywać jakieś wojny poza granicami Galaktyki, chcesz zadbać o Chissów, zaś pobudki Chalis są prostsze. Bardziej _ludzkie_.

\- Jak twoje – odparł Thrawn. – Boisz się o swoją pozycję, nie o moją. Niepotrzebnie. Rola Chalis jest inna. Ona jest wizjonerką, ty politykiem. Jesteś w stanie przystosować się niemal do każdych warunków. Chalis pragnie zmieniać świat. Zawsze będą tacy, którzy nie będą się z nią zgadzać i tacy, którzy będą chcieli się jej pozbyć. Kiedy Kompania Zmierzch po nią przyjdzie, Chalis się podda, zmieni strony, bo Imperium nie dało jej tego, o co walczyła. Będzie chciała spróbować w nowym miejscu. Od początku. Ty wiesz, że się tak nie da. Że przeszłość nadal w nas żyje. Dlatego podejmujemy takie lub inne decyzje.

\- Nie ufam Chalis – odrzekła twardo Arihnda – i nigdy jej nie zaufam. Intuicja podpowiada mi, że źle wyjdziemy na tym sojuszu.

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Każdy sojusz jest ryzykowny – stwierdził. – Nie każdy natomiast jest opłacalny. Ten otwiera nam nową ścieżkę, którą, moim zdaniem, warto podążyć. Chalis może stać się dla nas zagrożeniem, bo nie wszystkie jej cele są zbieżne z celami Rebelii, ale sądzę, że jesteśmy w stanie kontrolować jej działania i ograniczyć jej… potencjalną szkodliwość. Ja, osobiście, zatrzymam Everi Chalis, gdyby w swych dążeniach próbowała zapędzić się zbyt daleko.

\- Ciekawe, jak to zrobisz, _komandorze_ – specjalnie położyła akcent na ostatnie słowo: na jego rangę.

Ich pozycja w hierarchii wojskowej nie była zbyt wysoka, w każdym razie nie spełniała ona oczekiwań Pryce. Arihnda wiedziała, że było ją stać na więcej. I Thrawna. Szczególnie jego było stać na dużo, dużo więcej.

Na domiar złego baza Echo zaczęła się zaludniać, co oznaczało, że pojawili się kolejni oficerowie, którzy przewyższali ich stopniem. Nic nie znaczyło to, że _kapitan_ Pryce była tu wcześniej, że to ona przygotowywała stację, a tę zaś zaprojektował _komandor_ Thrawn i to on najlepiej znał się na jej sprawnym funkcjonowaniu i obronie. Dla Arihndy rzeczą najoczywistszą pod słońcem, które tak słabo świeciło nad Hoth, było to, że to Thrawn powinien dowodzić rebeliantami w przypadku ataku Imperium.

Tymczasem spośród przywódców Sojuszu Chissa chętnie słuchała jedynie księżniczka Leia, która miała ten nietypowy zwyczaj wysłuchiwać uwag zarówno dowódców, oficerów, jak i podrzędnych żołnierzy. Leia potrafiła współpracować z każdym, a równocześnie każdego umiała podporządkować sobie z racji „bycia księżniczką”. Arihnda skrycie jej tego zazdrościła – nie, nie statusu arystokratki, lecz _władzy_. Tego, że rozmówcy Leii czuli przed nią respekt. Księżniczka nie musiała mieć przypiętej do piersi żadnej plakietki, a i tak traktowano ją, jakby dorównywała rangą admirałom i generałom. O zdobyciu takiej pozycji, Pryce mogła jedynie pomarzyć.

Thrawn natomiast stracił wyśmienitą okazję, by awansować po bitwie o Yavin. Skoro nawet Solo mógł dostać medal „za odwagę”, dlaczego główny strateg Rebelii nie został należycie doceniony i odznaczony? Arihnda nie zamierzała pozwolić na to, by Chiss ponownie odmówił zasłużonego awansu – chciała, żeby został admirałem i zamierzała dopiąć swego. Pracowała z Thrawnem ciężko nad jego pomysłami i strategiami, których sama nie rozumiała. Ale przecież Chiss był geniuszem, nie musiała się więc martwić o to, czy to, co razem robią, ma jakikolwiek sens. Zakładała, że wszystko było „częścią większego planu Thrawna”. Dzięki temu mogła spać spokojnie.

Do czasu. Zjawienie się nowych rekrutów na Hoth skutkowało też tym, że szybko zaczęło brakować kwater mieszkalnych i siłą rzeczy zwykli żołnierze i niżsi stopniem oficerowie zostali zmuszeni do tego, by współdzielić pomieszczenia sypialne z nowoprzybyłymi. Może gdyby Thrawn miał rangę admirała nie spotkałoby ich to, myślała Pryce, patrząc z niesmakiem, jak jakiś major rozkłada swoje rzeczy w _ich_ kwaterze. A później, już z przerażeniem, jak, bezczelny, siada na _jej_ łóżku.

\- To moje łóżko – odezwała się gniewnie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Taki otrzymałem przydział – poinformował ją i przedstawił się jako „Dervis”.

Spojrzała na Thrawna, jakby ten był wyrocznią.

\- Brakuje wolnych łóżek – oznajmił komandor. – Niektórzy sypiają w systemie rotacyjnym. My możemy sypiać razem.

\- _Wy_ – powiodła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny – możecie sypiać razem, ja chcę mieć swoje łóżko.

\- W takim razie zajmij moje – rzekł Thrawn – a ja przejdę się po korytarzu i zapytam, czy któraś z pań zgodzi się ze mną dzielić łoże.

\- _Któraś z pań?_ – wysyczała wściekle Pryce.

Komandor uśmiechnął się.

\- A może każda noc z inną? – dorzuciła tym samym napastliwym tonem. – Przypominam, że to _ja_ jestem…

„Twoją dziewczyną”, dokończyła w myślach, piorunując go wzrokiem.

Nie pierwszy raz kłócili się jak „stare dobre małżeństwo”, ale zazwyczaj robili to za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Teraz temu wszystkiemu przysłuchiwał się dokwaterowany do nich major Dervis. Pryce zastanawiała się, czy ten nowy współlokator miał im służyć za przyzwoitkę.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Poczułabyś się lepiej, gdybym spał w jednym łóżku z _mężczyzną_?

Skrzywiła się.

\- Aż za bardzo chcesz z kimś sypiać – dostrzegła kątem oka Dervisa, który wyglądał, jakby już zaczął żałować swojego przydziału, i dodała, spuszczając nieco z tonu – komandorze Thrawn.

\- Z _kimś_ _konkretnym_ – zaznaczył wymownie Chiss. – Zdaje mi się jednak, że ten _ktoś_ potrzebuje więcej przestrzeni.

Myślał o separacji? Arihnda poczuła przypływ paniki. Gdyby zgodzili się na „wolny związek”, Thrawn mógłby sypiać z innymi kobietami, a może nawet z mężczyznami, jeśli w nich także gustował. Z drugiej strony Pryce znała go już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że często mówił takie rzeczy, aby skłonić ją, żeby postąpiła zgodnie z jego wolą. Tak samo, jak w przypadku tamtej głupiej zagrywki z isalamirami!

Gdyby po prostu położył się na podłodze, pozwoliłaby mu cierpieć… przez pewien czas. Lecz do tego, by uwiódł jakąś kobietę – choćby tylko po to, by dać Arihndzie nauczkę – nie mogła dopuścić.

\- Jeśli to się nie sprawdzi, pozostaje jeszcze system rotacyjny – oświadczyła.

Thrawn już uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Choć mina nieco mu zrzedła, kiedy do ich kwatery wmaszerowało dwóch chorążych, każdy z własnym termicznym śpiworem.

\- Trzeba będzie wynieść część tych pudeł – rzekła Pryce pogodnym tonem, radując się z jego „nieszczęścia”. – A wy, chłopcy – zwróciła się do nowoprzybyłych żołnierzy – dostaniecie po isalamirze do towarzystwa.

\- Wykluczone – odparł kategorycznie Thrawn.

\- Będziesz podgrzewał terraria, a im pozwolisz marznąć? – zapytała zjadliwie. – Właściwie to pudła mogłyby zostać, dałoby się z nich zrobić prowizoryczne prycze…

Chiss posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a następnie polecił chorążym wyniesienie nadmiarowych pudeł do jednego z magazynów.

\- Jeśli coś zginie lub zostanie uszkodzone – powiedział – poproszę, żeby to was dwóch przydzielono do projektu klatki na Mrocznego Lorda. Ostatecznie, gdy poluje się na taką zwierzynę, potrzeba… przynęty.

\- No proszę – rzekła Pryce, kiedy obaj młodzieńcy pospiesznie opuścili kwaterę, by wykonać jego rozkazy – potrafisz porządnie nastraszyć żołnierzy.

\- Boją się Vadera, nie mnie – stwierdził komandor. – Naszym priorytetem jest unieszkodliwienie go, co nie znaczy, że możemy zaniedbać inne kwestie. W tamtych pudłach są odpowiedzi na pytania, których jeszcze sobie nie postawiliśmy.

\- Figurki innych jaszczurek – mruknęła pod nosem.

Po tych przymusowych porządkach, terraria pozostały na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak rzeźby Everi Chalis i dwa zwinięte w rulon propagandowe plakaty Imperium, które zaprojektowała owa „wybitna artystka”. Thrawn nie powiesił ich na ścianie tylko dlatego, że były „zbyt cenne”. W każdym razie nie tak łatwo było zdobyć oryginały.

Przesunęli biurko i inne zachowane przedmioty, właściwie celem całego tego przemeblowania było stworzenie jakiegoś pozoru prywatności, której tak bardzo, zarówno oni, jak i ich tymczasowi współlokatorzy, potrzebowali.

Gdy nastała noc i zgasło światło, Arihnda wsłuchiwała się w oddechy mężczyzn i myślała, że za moment zwariuje. Thrawn objął ją i poczuła się nieco lepiej, ponieważ posiadała coś, czego inni nie mieli. Jego. Czasem miała ochotę go zamordować, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że tylko w jego ramionach mogła szukać ucieczki od samotności, wojny, od wszystkich nieszczęść, które jej się przytrafiły i które jeszcze ją czekały. Thrawn nierzadko ją irytował, ale nie bardziej od innych. Kiedy nic nie mówił, lecz jedynie ją przytulał, stawał się jej „mężczyzną idealnym”. Był ciepły, miękki gdzie trzeba, a gdzie trzeba… twardy.

Nagle to poczuła: jego erekcję napierającą na jej pośladki. Zdarzało się to dość często, kiedy sypiali razem, wtuleni w siebie, dlatego też Arihnda upierała się, by zachowali oddzielne prycze. Gdy miała ochotę na seks, zapraszała Thrawna do siebie albo sama, bez zaproszenia, właziła do jego łóżka. On wolałby, żeby ogrzewali się wzajemnie ciepłem swych ciał każdej nocy i Arihnda próbowała dostosować się do jego oczekiwań, ale współdzielenie łóżka na dłuższą metę okazało się wyczerpujące dla nich obojga. Potrzebowali czasem przerwy. Dystansu. Przynajmniej ona tego potrzebowała. Nie tylko odpoczynku od samego seksu, także od łóżkowych czułości, tych wszystkich uścisków i pocałunków, którymi Chiss chętnie ją obdarzał. Zbytnio ją to podniecało – musieli się kochać aż do utraty sił, by Arihnda po takiej sesji spokojnie mogła zasnąć w objęciach komandora.

Thrawn ocierał się o nią – być może po to, by samemu dojść – a ona czuła, jak temperatura wokół niej rośnie, jak stróżka potu płynie pomiędzy jej piersiami i jak jej wagina wilgotnieje. Nie byli sami – i to dodatkowo ją ekscytowało. Położyła dłonie na dłoniach Thrawna. Gestami nakłoniła go, by pomógł jej zsunąć jej spodnie. Wyplątywanie się z własnych ubrań tak, by nie uczynić hałasu, by nie obudzić śpiących, nie było proste; denerwowało ją to, ale też i nakręcało. Wiedziała, że Thrawnowi to się podoba – lubił takie gierki, miał ponadludzką cierpliwość.

Pocałował płatek jej ucha, delikatnie, a ją zrazu przeszył dreszcz; musiała mocno zacisnąć usta. Pomyślała, że nie dadzą rady: kochać się po cichu; że ona sama w końcu zacznie krzyczeć – jeśli nie z rozkoszy, to z frustracji. Otarła się o niego biodrami, pośladkami – raz, drugi, trzeci. Chciała nakazać mu: „wejdź we mnie”, ale ryzyko, że ktoś to usłyszy, było zbyt wysokie. I tak, po samych odgłosach któryś z ich współlokatorów mógł odgadnąć, w jaki sposób się zabawiali. „I co z tego?”, pomyślała Pryce. _Pary tak właśnie robiły. Ilu rebeliantów uprawiało w tej chwili seks? Po co ta fałszywa pruderia?_

Jednak czym innym było wiedzieć, że ktoś to robi, a czym innym przysłuchiwać się temu i wyobrażać sobie szczegóły. W całkowitej ciemności ona sama niewiele widziała, a Thrawn niewątpliwie musiał mieć przymknięte powieki, gdyż mroku nie rozjaśnił blask jego świetlistych źrenic. „Zabawne”, Arihnda uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Chiss dobierał się do niej po omacku; znał jej ciało na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć już, gdzie i jak jej dotykać. Musiała mu trochę pomóc, by trafił do jej wnętrza, a potem delektowała się każdym centymetrem zanurzającego się w niej penisa.

Przesuwał się powoli. Bardzo powoli. Normalnie nie zaakceptowałaby takiego tempa. Tym razem jednak musiała się na to zgodzić. Wchodził w nią powoli, ale za to głęboko. Poczuła ogromną satysfakcję, kiedy znalazł się w niej cały; zacisnęła wokół niego mięśnie i myślała o tym, że w tej chwili należał tylko i wyłącznie _do niej_. A potem zaczął się wysuwać – to dopiero było frustrujące! Przypływ i odpływ. A ona czekała na kolejny przypływ. Gdy był w środku, wierciła się, ruszała biodrami, by zapewnić sobie i jemu – ale bardziej sobie – odpowiednią stymulację.

Thrawn przywarł do niej całym ciałem, wtulił twarz w jej włosy; jego oddech łaskotał jej kark. Jego oddech wydawał jej się taki głośny! I szuranie ciał o materac, tarcie skóry o skórę! Jej pochwa również wydawała dźwięki, w uszach Arihndy brzmiały one jak ostentacyjne mlaśnięcia. Ktokolwiek by tego słuchał, musiałby uznać, że ona i Thrawn uprawiają seks: waginalny albo oralny. Ponadto Pryce wydawało się, że wokół rozchodzi się słodka, charakterystyczna woń seksu. Była taka mokra! Penis Chissa wślizgiwał się w nią bez trudu, teraz trochę szybciej, choć wciąż, jej zdaniem, za wolno.

Podkurczyła lekko nogi; przycisnęła jego dłoń do swojej łechtaczki, tym samym chciała go zachęcić, by dał jej wreszcie orgazm. Przygryzła wargi. _Przecież nie piśnie ani słowa. To się nie wyda, więc na co on czekał? Jeśli zaraz zacznie stękać, to tylko z powodu przedłużającego się uczucia balansowania na granicy spełnienia i niezaspokojenia. „No dalej, Thrawn”._

Pomyślała o tych trzech mężczyznach, którzy spali – lub udawali, że śpią. Każdy z nich chciałby ją w tym momencie pieprzyć! Ale tylko Thrawn mógł to robić, tylko on był dla niej dość dobry. Czuła, że jej pragnął. Jedna jego dłoń spoczęła na jej piersi, druga na jej łonie. Za chwilę Arihnda miała rozpaść się na kawałki – wyłącznie ona, a może oni oboje, razem, równocześnie.

Oderwała jego rękę od swojej piersi i położyła jego palce na swoich ustach. Nie chciał chyba, żeby zaczęła wołać jego imię! Tak było dobrze: palec na ustach albo w ustach, na języku. Mogła ssać jego palce. Lecz on wnętrzem dłoni zasłonił jej wargi; wolał stłumić jej jęki. Pozwolił sobie na mocniejsze pchnięcia; poczuła jego uderzenia i ciepło rozpływające się w jej wnętrzu, a potem Thrawn zaczął pociarać palcami o zewnętrzną część jej genitaliów, jakby chciał wykrzesać w ten sposób iskry. Udało jej się dojść, wciąż czując jego twardość; udało jej się nawet nie krzyknąć.

Wiele ją to kosztowało. Nieoczekiwanie po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Bólu? Szczęścia? Arihnda była zbyt oszołomiona, by to określić. Thrawn szybko z niej wyszedł, a może to ona go wypchnęła? Obróciła się, by móc się do niego przytulić. Chciała zmienić pozycję, ale przede wszystkim: oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu i nareszcie zasnąć. Wszystko inne – i to, czy tamci trzej coś usłyszeli – miała głęboko w dupie.


	16. Hot spot (Gorący punkt) [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anal sex, fantasizing about sex with a stranger and also about a genderswap.

Ukrywanie się, zdaniem Pryce, nie miało sensu. Przecież i tak większość rebeliantów wiedziała, że ją i komandora Thrawna coś łączyło. Siadali w stołówce obok siebie; on kładł lewą rękę na jej prawym udzie i głaskał ją, ona wbijała widelec w warzywa na jego talerzu, ostentacyjnie przesuwała powoli tuż przed jego niebieską twarzą, pozornie jakby zamierzała go nakarmić, a potem szybko wkładała warzywo do swych ust i oblizywała widelec triumfalnie, by nie powiedzieć: sugestywnie.

Nie całowali się na korytarzu tylko dlatego, że Thrawn nie lubił publicznego okazywania uczuć. Lecz gdy tylko znaleźli się sam na sam, choćby nawet w schowku, natychmiast jego usta odnajdywały jej spragnione jego pocałunków wargi. Kilka razy też zaliczyli w ten sposób szybki seks: na stojąco, wciąż w mundurach, wciśnięci pomiędzy jakieś pudła. Całowali się jak opętani, Arihnda wydawała z siebie stłumione jęki, podczas gdy Chiss pieprzył ją intensywnie. Pod jej przymkniętymi powiekami eksplodowała wówczas hipernowa.

Niełatwo jednak było teraz zorganizować sobie kilkanaście, czy chociaż kilka minut na tego typu rozrywkę. Wszędzie, niemal wszędzie, pałętali się żołnierze Sojuszu, a żadne z nich, ani Thrawn, ani ona, nie chciało zostać nakrytym na gorącym uczynku z opuszczonymi spodniami.

Krótko mówiąc: mobilizacja sił Sojuszu negatywnie odbiła się na ich życiu seksualnym. Pryce niezmiernie to irytowało. Cóż z tego, że mieszkała z Thrawnem w jednym pokoju i dzieliła z nim łóżko, skoro musiała zachowywać abstynencję seksualną z powodu dodatkowych współlokatorów? Miała pewność, że komandorowi również to przeszkadzało. Co prawda, czasem pieścili się w nocy pod kołdrą, a niekiedy nawet posuwali znacznie dalej – uprawiali cichy, powolny sensualny seks, który bardziej niż apetyt na sam seks miał zaspokoić ich potrzebę bliskości; niestety nie mogli pozwolić sobie przy tym na żadne urozmaicenia.

Im dłużej Arihnda nad tym myślała, tym bardziej pragnęła czegoś perwersyjnego, niegrzecznego. Stąd wzięło się ich wspólne zwiedzanie schowków i magazynów. Raz zasugerowała nawet Thrawnowi „lot x-wingiem”, ale komandor odniósł się do tego pomysłu sceptycznie i zaraz zaczął wynajdywać przeróżne przeszkody: a to kabina za wąska, a to fotele niewygodne i, oczywiście, trudno im byłoby się z tego wytłumaczyć, gdyby ich przyłapano. Propozycja wynajęcia Sokoła Millennium na godziny – złoty interes Hana Solo – z kolei odstręczała Pryce: wolała nie myśleć o tym, kto i gdzie się pieprzył na tym statku, gdzie zwykł przesiadywać Wookiee i czy faktycznie Solo wyruchał w kokpicie księżniczkę Leię; nie zniosłaby też później przytyków ze strony przemytnika, tych jego bezczelnych uśmieszków, czułaby się tak, jakby to przed nim, a nie przed Thrawnem, rozłożyła nogi.

Nie mieli już żadnej prywatności. Niektórych być może to mobilizowało do działania: trzeba było wygrać tę wojnę i powrócić do normalności, zbudować dom, założyć rodzinę i tak dalej… Nawet sama Pryce przyłapywała się na tym, że wyobrażała sobie lothalskie wzgórza, zupełne pustkowie, ciszę, wschód słońca… i chciała się podzielić tym widokiem z Thrawnem.

Potrzebowała przestrzeni i naturalnego światła. Zbyt długo przebywała w podziemnej bazie na Hoth. Zapewne nie tylko ona była już do tego stopnia zdesperowana, by marzyć o wielkiej bitwie z Imperium. Nie mogli przecież tego odwlekać wiecznie! Arihnda nie była tak cierpliwa jak Thrawn, nie umiała _latami_ przygotowywać się do jednego starcia. Chociaż kochała Chissa, sercem była po stronie tych rebeliantów, którzy przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wskakiwali do x-wingów, by storpedować Gwiazdę Śmierci. Jej wystarczał prosty plan i hasło „wygramy albo zginiemy”, tymczasem komandor za swą dewizę obrał „minimalne straty”.

Thrawn uważał, że powinni najpierw „zdjąć Vadera” – dosłownie tak powiedział! – a dopiero potem zająć się resztą imperialnej floty i samym Imperatorem. Z jakiegoś powodu Chiss żywił przekonanie, że można zwabić Mrocznego Lorda w pułapkę, zneutralizować jego moce przy użyciu isalamirów i unieszkodliwić go. Większość Dowództwa Sojuszu była nastawiona sceptycznie do tego pomysłu: dlaczego niby Vader miałby zjawić się osobiście w jakimś konkretnym miejscu? I na dodatek sam, bez wsparcia Legionu 501, elitarnej jednostki szturmowej? Innymi słowy: zakładano, że nawet gdyby Vader pojawił się na przykład tu, na Hoth, i budowana przez nich pułapka na Sitha zadziałała, towarzyszący mu żołnierze Imperium szybko usunęliby ten „drobny techniczny problem”. Poza tym, pułapka mogła równie dobrze nie zadziałać, a mało kto – może poza Luke’iem Skywalkerem – miał ochotę mierzyć się z rozwścieczonym Vaderem. Nawet Pryce, z zasady wspierająca Thrawna, była zdania, że od Sitha należało się trzymać z daleka, a nie „umawiać się z nim na samobójczą randkę”.

Nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie ucieszyłaby się, gdyby komandor odniósł sukces – zakładała, że wówczas, bez wątpienia, awansowano by go od razu do stopnia admirała. Choć nie taki był główny cel Chissa, dla Pryce zaspokojenie własnych ambicji było silnym bodźcem do działania. A jednym z jej pragnień ostatnio było uczynienie Thrawna admirałem. Drugim zaś – utrzymanie go przy życiu: nie chciała, żeby Chiss został pośmiertnie odznaczony i ogłoszony „bohaterem”, jak ci z „Łotra 1”.

Była niecierpliwa, owszem, a ponadto sfrustrowana: znalazła swoją „drugą chissańską połówkę”, zasmakowała w seksie i nagle kazano jej trzymać ręce przy sobie. Zdaniem Pryce to było niesprawiedliwe. Nie wiadomo było, jak długo pozostaną na Hoth, czy nie umrą tu z zimna, czy nie zginą w trakcie walki, gdy Imperium wreszcie ich namierzy. Być może pozostało im niewiele czasu. Oczywiście, nie wyjawiła swych najgorszych lęków przed Thrawnem, lecz ten niewątpliwie domyślał się, co ją trapiło.

Nie chciała, by myślał, że jej nagłe zaangażowanie emocjonalne wynikało ze strachu przed śmiercią. _Pracowali nad cholerną pułapką na przeklętego Vadera!_ Arihnda znała Thrawna na tyle dobrze, by zakładać, że ten zapragnie osobiście przetestować to urządzenie. To znaczyło, że zginą. Wspólnie. Nie mogła mu przecież pozwolić na to, by zrobił coś tak głupiego sam.

Pomagała mu przeprowadzać „końcowe testy”. Czasem odnosiła wrażenie, że i w opanowanym zwykle Chissie również narastała jakaś frustracja. Gdy wypytywała go o wyniki ich pracy, o dziwo, twierdził, że wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z jego planem. Wyczuwała jednak, że coś było nie tak.

Wreszcie wyznał jej szeptem:

\- Pragnę cię. Przeogromnie.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Żałowała, że nie mogła go wówczas pocałować, a następnie pchnąć w kąt pomieszczenia i ściągnąć mu spodnie – niestety nie byli sami.

Nieopodal stał Skywalker, który testował klatkę z isalamirami i nie potrafił określić, czy aktywna blokada potwierdzała skuteczność pułapki czy też ograniczoność jego zdolności władania Mocą. _Tyle mieli pożytku z młodego Jedi._

\- Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? – Pryce zapytała Thrawna szeptem.

Chiss uniósł brew. Nie był pewien, czy powinien się obruszyć, że sugerowała mu, że mógłby o tym zapomnieć, czy uznać, że po prostu zebrało jej się nagle na wspominki.

\- Owszem – odrzekł neutralnym tonem.

\- Gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach?

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- To zbyt ryzykowne – stwierdził po chwili.

\- Nie. Wcale nie – zaprotestowała. – Kiedy nikogo tam nie będzie, to możemy…

\- Arihndo – przerwał jej Thrawn – uwzględniłaś akustykę tamtego pomieszczenia?

Przewróciła oczyma.

\- Będę cicho – obiecała, a potem dodała ze złością: – Ostatnio za każdym razem jestem cicho. Poza tym w łaźni nic nie słychać, gdy są włączone prysznice, za wyjątkiem szumu wody.

Wykorzystała to, że Chiss się namyślał, by dorzucić kolejny argument:

\- Pod prysznic nie wchodzi się w ubraniu. Będę naga, rozgrzana – uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko – i ty też będziesz nagi… wystarczy nam kilka minut. Wejdziesz do mojej _kabiny_.

Wywarła na Thrawnie odpowiednie wrażenie. Może komandor wyobrażał ją sobie czasem nagą pod prysznicem, może nawet fantazjował o wspólnych kąpielach… o namydlonym ciele Arihndy, o natrysku i wytrysku…

Wiedziała, że tego pragnął, że pragnął _jej_. Jednocześnie, jak zawsze, Chiss dogłębnie analizował sytuację. Ktoś mógłby przecież wejść do pomieszczenia sanitarnego i nie tyle zobaczyć ich, ile _usłyszeć_. Ktoś mógłby być w środku, spostrzec ich i zastanawiać się, czego takiego kapitan Pryce szukała w _męskich_ termach. Arihnda czuła, że Thrawn wskaże jej ów słaby punkt jej planu – nie była mężczyzną, powinna korzystać z damskiej łazienki.

Złościło ją to, że gdyby byli tej samej płci, o wiele łatwiej by im było spotykać się gdzieś – na przykład pod prysznicem albo w szatni – na szybki numerek. Dwie osoby płci przeciwnej zaś znikające razem w jakimś schowku zaraz wzbudzały sensację, wiadomo było, że w grę _musiał_ wchodzić seks; tymczasem przedstawiciele tej samej płci mogli _udawać_ , że tylko szukali w tym schowku czy magazynie potrzebnych części do niewiadomo czego i nikt nie posądzał ich o wiadomo co. Gdyby Pryce była mężczyzną, mogłaby bezczelnie gapić się na roznegliżowanego Thrawna, rozbierającego się czy wycierającego ręcznikiem, mogłaby brać prysznic w kabinie obok i pożyczać od Chissa mydło, i _nikt_ nie oskarżyłby ją wtenczas o lubieżne myśli i perwersyjne zachowanie. A przecież mężczyźni, zdaniem Pryce, też mogli się ślinić na widok atrakcyjnego Chissa. I _oni_ mogli go oglądać nagiego w łaźni, podczas gdy ona, jego dziewczyna, miała w takiej sytuacji trzymać się od niego z dala. Śmieszne. Jakby ten widok był jej obcy! Znała ciało Thrawna niemal tak dobrze, jak swoje własne. Dzielili sypialnię. Czy kogokolwiek zaskoczyłoby to, gdyby zaczęli dzielić i prysznic?

Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że są razem – chyba, że ktoś uporczywie ignorował wysyłane przez nich sygnały: te tęskne spojrzenia wymieniane przy byle okazji, naruszanie przestrzeni osobistej pod byle pretekstem i to, jak każde z nich reagowało, gdy ktoś wspomniał w rozmowie, choćby mimochodem, o tym drugim. Właściwie jedynie przedstawiciele jakichś odległych ludziom i Chissom kultur mogliby nie dostrzec tego, że Arihnda i Thrawn mają się ku sobie.

Skoro wszyscy – może poza ignorantami – _wiedzieli_ , że ona i Thrawn tworzą parę, a zatem: że uprawiają seks, dlaczego Arihnda musiała chować się ze swoim chissańskim chłopakiem po kątach, martwić się tym, że ktoś mógłby ich nakryć, i wstydzić się tego, że miała zwykłe ludzkie potrzeby? Nawet gdyby ktoś ich usłyszał pod tym cholernym prysznicem, czy było w tym coś złego?

Najpierw jednak musiała dotrzeć pod ten przeklęty prysznic: wkroczyć na to niepodzielnie _męskie_ terytorium, bezczelnie zająć jedną z kabin, rozebrać się i znaleźć jakieś suche miejsce dla swojego _kobiecego_ munduru – schować swoje rzeczy tak, by żaden _mężczyzna_ przypadkiem ich nie odkrył i, co gorsza, nie przełożył gdzie indziej, być może w ramach żartu. By żaden _mężczyzna_ nie domyślił się, że w tym przepełnionym testosteronem pomieszczeniu sanitarnym przebywała jedna _kobieta_ , i by nie czekał na nią, żeby ją zobaczyć bez ubrania i zawstydzić. Jeśli nie potraktować gorzej – bo kim mogła być zakradająca się do męskiej łaźni _kobieta_ , jak nie _kobietą upadłą_.

Nawet jeśli w głowie Arihndy, gdy wchodziła do tego pomieszczenia, był seks, nie zamierzała się kurwić, tylko kochać ze swoim chłopakiem pod prysznicem. Inni mężczyźni mogli pozazdrościć Thrawnowi takiej wspaniałej dziewczyny! Odważnej! Śmiałej! Poza tym kto nie fantazjował choć raz o seksie pod prysznicem? Albo o seksie w przestrzeni publicznej?

Widziała w czerwonych oczach Thrawna błysk zainteresowania, gdy złożyła mu tę propozycję. Nie powiedziała mu tylko jednej rzeczy: że gdy _ona_ wyobrażała sobie tę urokliwą, seksowną scenerię, przypominała sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie: w pustej męskiej łazience, nagich, zakłopotanych, osłaniających się jedynym ręcznikiem – jej ręcznikiem! I fantazjowała o zgoła innym rozwoju tamtych wydarzeń. Co by się stało, gdyby wtedy nie uciekła? Gdyby zamiast tego razem z Chissem zamknęła się w jednej z kabin? Albo gdyby on, gdy znalazł jej ubranie, zdecydował się wejść do jej kabiny, kiedy jeszcze brała prysznic? Przeraziłoby ją to, niewątpliwie. Wtedy. Gdy myślała o tym retrospektywnie, patrzyła inaczej, łaskawiej, na nieoczekiwane pojawienie się przystojnego niebieskiego nieznajomego. Thrawn był atrakcyjny, spostrzegła to od razu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie mogła ocenić, czy chciałaby za niego wyjść za mąż, ale potrafiła powiedzieć, czy miałaby ochotę się z nim całować albo pieprzyć.

Było w tym coś ekscytującego, magicznego: w takim spotkaniu dwojga nieznajomych. Mogliby w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiać, lecz niezwłocznie przystąpić do działania. Ulec chwili. Pieprzyć się pod prysznicem. Pieprzyć się tak długo, aż zabrakłoby ciepłej wody.

Teraz też niby mogli. Teoretycznie. Brakowało jednak kluczowego „magicznego” elementu – obcości, niewiadomego. Trudno jej było wytłumaczyć to Thrawnowi: że podniecała ją perspektywa seksu z nieznajomym. Oczywiście ów nieznajomy musiał spełnić szereg kryteriów, które najprościej można było określić jako „bycie Thrawnem”: świetnie zbudowanym, gorącym i odrobinę tajemniczym Chissem. Arihnda fantazjowała o seksie z nieznajomym, idealizując to wydarzenie; ani przez chwilę nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli, że do jej kabiny równie dobrze mógłby wejść jakiś obleśny typ, z którym nie chciałaby nigdy mieć do czynienia. Ów mężczyzna – nie Thrawn – mógłby ją przymusić do seksu, mógłby ją zgwałcić.

Fantazja w rzeczywistości polegała na udawaniu – że osoba, którą się kocha, jest owym nieznajomym. Udawaniu, że zostało się zaskoczonym, że nie pragnęło się seksu aż do tej chwili, gdy pojawił się perfekcyjny partner. Udawaniu, że nie chciało się poznać tożsamości tajemniczego przybysza, ani nawet jego imienia, że wolało się nie wiedzieć o nim nic i tylko potrzebowało się jego dotyku, pocałunków i długiego, twardego członka w cipce.

Arihnda nie mogła urzeczywistnić tej fantazji; szczerze wątpiła w to, by Thrawn zgodził się odegrać rolę napalonego na nią nieznajomego. Częściowo tego żałowała, lecz szybko w jej głowie zrodziła się nowa fantazja.

Powiedziała o niej Thrawnowi dopiero, gdy udało im się zrealizować ich wspólny plan: jej – niezauważonej zakraść się do męskiej łazienki i do kabiny prysznicowej, jemu – zająć kabinę obok, odebrać od Arihndy jej rzeczy i zanieść je do szatni, by nie zamokły, a następnie samemu przenieść się do jej kabiny. _Ich_ kabiny.

Wpierw włączyła wodę, która miała zagłuszyć wszelkie odgłosy ich miłości. Przez kilka sekund ona i Thrawn patrzyli na siebie, podziwiali swoje nagie ciała, skąpane w ciepłym prysznicowym deszczu, następnie komandor pocałował ją z pasją; nie zamierzał tracić cennego czasu na zastanawianie się, co tu począć i od czego zacząć. To było dla niego typowe: ułożył szczegółowy plan działania znacznie wcześniej, zapewne rozpisał go sobie na kilka etapów i natychmiast przystąpił do jego realizacji. Zdecydował się na dość agresywną grę wstępną – jakby chciał dotknąć każdego wrażliwego miejsca, podbić wszystkie strefy erogenne na jej ciele i pocałunkami zatwierdzić swoją supremację. Arihnda musiała pociągnąć go za włosy, by przestał – by pozwolił jej wcielić w życie _jej_ fantazję.

\- Gdyby ktoś tu wszedł i usłyszał nas – powiedziała, zakładając Chissowi za ucho ciemnogranatowy kosmyk włosów – niewątpliwie pomyślałby, że to dwóch mężczyzn, dwóch samców się parzy.

Pogłaskała palcem płatek jego niebieskiego ucha.

\- Chciałabym się poczuć mężczyzną – wyznała mu. – Mężczyzną, który ma pełne prawo, by tu być. Tak atrakcyjnym, że…

Spojrzała Thrawnowi głęboko w oczy.

\- …że nie możesz mu się oprzeć – dokończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Arihndo.

Położyła mu palec na ustach.

\- Nie Arihnda – rzekła szeptem. – Nie tym razem.

Oczy Chissa lśniły jak żywy ogień.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – odszepnął. – Źle się czujesz – przesunął dłonią po jej mokrej lewej piersi – w swojej skórze? – dokończył, głaszcząc jej wilgotny brzuch.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Zapomnij na moment, że jestem kobietą – poprosiła. – Pieprz się ze mną tak, jakbym była mężczyzną.

Uniósł ciemną brew i uśmiechnął się.

\- Chcesz seksu analnego – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, uszczęśliwiony zarówno tym, że udało mu się ją rozpracować, jak i jej propozycją.

Zastanowiła się nad jego słowami. W tej sytuacji było jasne, kto kogo penetrował i nie było nawet takiej możliwości, by zamienili się rolami. Nadal stawała się _kobiecą_ stroną ich wzajemnej relacji, a nie partnerem, kimś Chissowi równym. Niespecjalnie mogła go zdominować.

Nie. Thrawn nie widział w niej _mężczyzny_ , widział wyłącznie kobietę pragnącą penetracji analnej. Ostrego seksu. Arihnda odepchnęła jego dłoń, gdy zaczął dotykać jej genitaliów. Po chwili jednak zmieniła zdanie.

\- Gdybym była mężczyzną, ssałbyś mi fiuta – powiedziała cicho.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdybyś była – zaczął i urwał, a następnie dodał lekko zmieszany: – Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Kocham cię taką, jaką jesteś. Kocham twoje piersi i twoją waginę. I twoje pośladki. Otwór między nimi z pewnością pokocham równie mocno. Chciałbym twierdzić, że to, jak wyglądasz nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia, ale to by było kłamstwo. To jest piękne – spojrzał wymownie na jej biust – i tego pragnę.

Pochylił się i pocałował najpierw jej lewą, a potem prawą pierś. Przyklęknął przed nią i zaczął delikatnie całować jej brzuch. Ponieważ go nie powstrzymywała, przystąpił do całowania jej warg sromowych. Testował ich miękkość, muskał je swoimi ustami i językiem, a później… pocałował ją tam z języczkiem. Arihnda przygryzła dolną wargę by stłumić jęk.

Gdyby była mężczyzną… nie czułaby tego. Co takiego by czuła? Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, że jej wagina jest zrośnięta, a łechtaczka powiększona do monstrualnych rozmiarów. Wyobrażała sobie, że między nogami coś jej zwisa, ciężkie jak trzecia pierś; że przez to coś – penis – nie mogłaby chodzić normalnie, lecz musiałaby kroczyć, rozstawiając szeroko nogi; nie mogłaby siedzieć normalnie, a na pewno nie dałaby rady nonszalancko założyć nogi na nogę, lecz musiałaby rozkładać nogi za każdym razem, jak gdyby chciała przewietrzyć swoje krocze. Co to za przyjemność z posiadania penisa, który trzeba skrzętnie ukrywać pod ciasną bielizną, żeby jego kształt nie był aż nazbyt widoczny w lewej albo w prawej nogawce spodni? I którą nogawkę wybrać? Za każdym razem inną? A jeśli wkładałoby się cały czas do tej samej, czy wówczas członek mógłby się wykrzywić?

Porzuciła te rozmyślania o codziennych problemach posiadaczy penisów i skoncentrowała się na tym, co było tu i teraz. Na tym, że Thrawn schował twarz pomiędzy jej uda. Wyobraziła sobie różowy penis w jego bladoniebieskich ustach; to, że ten penis wsuwa się i wysuwa, a później wchodzi coraz głębiej, aż do chissańskiego gardła. Tam, gdzie znajdowało się Thrawnowe jabłko Adama, powinna ulokować się główka tego członka. Komandor ssałby ów członek jak ogromny lizak, drażnił językiem, ściskał mocniej swoimi wargami. Pryce wyobrażała sobie to wszystko, a równocześnie rozkoszowała się uczuciem bycia penetrowaną waginalnie przez sprawny chissański język. Przymknęła powieki, gdy pojawił się pierwszy rozbłysk – pierwszy orgazm.

Kiedy otwarła oczy, Thrawn stał przed nią wyprostowany, z wyrazem samozadowolenia na swym przystojnym niebieskim obliczu. Nie wiedział, że Arihnda wyobrażała sobie, że ochoczo ssał męski członek i że sprawiało mu to przeogromną przyjemność.

Pocałowała go. Smakował inaczej, zapewne ten dziwny posmak ich pocałunkowi nadały jej wydzieliny. Przezroczysty śluz pomieszał się ze śliną Chissa, a ten nie wpadł nawet na to, by splunąć i opłukać usta. Może lubił ten smak – podnieconej Arihndy.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął – wymruczała – od tyłu. Po _męsku_.

Znów w jego czerwonych oczach zajaśniała radość i coś jakby… rozbawienie. Chciał wsadzić swój niebieski członek pomiędzy jej blade pośladki, wsunąć przez tę wąską obręcz odbytu głębiej i głębiej. Zapewne myślał o tym, jak przyjemnie ciasna i ciepła będzie ta głębia i jak wewnętrzne ścianki odbytnicy Arihndy zaczną napierać na niego, jakby chciały go tam zatrzymać na zawsze.

Pocałował ją raz jeszcze w usta, jak gdyby z żalem, że muszą na moment się pożegnać, i obrócił ją przodem do ściany. Pryce oparła dłonie o chłodne kafelki, zgięła lekko kolana, wspięła się na palce. Thrawn objął ją lewą ręką w pasie i ucałował jej kark, prawą dłonią przesunął po jej wilgotnym ciele i wsunął palce do wnętrza jej waginy. Arihnda jęknęła niezamierzenie. Czekała, aż Thrawn w nią wejdzie, tymczasem on bawił się nią: ocierał się o jej pośladki, przyciskał ją do swego ciała i próbował dać jej kolejny orgazm.

Widziała tylko białe płytki łazienkowe, przycisnęła do nich czoło z przyklejoną doń mokrą grzywką. Czuła, jak po jej rozgrzanej twarzy spływa ciepła woda – po twarzy, po szyi, ramionach, piersiach, brzuchu, nogach. Do jej pleców zaś przywarł jej partner, gorętszy od samej wody. Na kafelkach zaczęła się zbierać skroplona para wodna, a z pewnością także i na drzwiczkach od ich kabiny prysznicowej. Ile ciepłej wody zużyli? Czy to ważne?

\- Nogi odrobinę szerzej – polecił jej Thrawn.

Usłuchała go. Chciała, żeby wszedł w nią. Już.

On jednak nadal penetrował ją palcami. Arihndzie wyrwał się kolejny jęk, tym razem frustracji. Thrawn wyjął wówczas palce z jej waginy i zaczął dotykać jej tylnego otworu.

Włożył w nią jeden palec i badał jej wnętrze. Łaskotał ją od środka. Instynktownie ścisnęła jego palec. A potem zrobiła to znowu, świadomie.

Zaciskanie mięśni zwieracza było proste. Przypominało powstrzymywanie się przed wypróżnieniem: ów moment konsternacji, kiedy organizm chciał z siebie wydalić resztkę zalegającego pokarmu, jednak z uwagi na okoliczności nie było to możliwe i trzeba było spiąć pośladki i cofnąć kałową kulkę do środka. Wytrzymać, póki nie uda się wymknąć do najbliższej toalety.

Arihnda nie myślała zwykle o takich sprawach podczas seksu. Wypróżniała się przed stosunkiem, owszem, gdyż nie lubiła, gdy coś tam z tyłu ją uciskało. I opróżniała też swój pęcherz, by uniknąć bólu związanego z powstrzymywaniem się przed oddaniem moczu. Miała lekką paranoję na punkcie kontrolowania swojego ciała i utrzymywania higieny. Śluzu i potu nie dało się uniknąć w trakcie seksu, czasem też nieoczekiwanie pojawiała się krew, lecz ta nie była tak obrzydliwa według Arihndy jak mocz i kał.

To, w jaki sposób Thrawn wkładał jej w oba otwory swoje palce, skojarzyło jej się ze sprawdzaniem czystości tych miejsc. Poczuła lęk, że być może go zawiodła – nie umyła się tam, w środku. Teraz było za późno na to, by samej włożyć palec do swojego odbytu i upewnić się, że nie ma tam resztek kału.

Chciała się odwrócić, lecz Thrawn przytrzymał ją mocno.

\- Rozluźnij się – nakazał jej. – Jest dobrze. Zajmę się tobą.

Mył ją tam? Wyjmował palec i wsuwał go z powrotem – mokry, śliski palec – obracał nim w środku; pomagał jej się przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia: penetracji odbytu.

Zacisnęła powieki i na powrót wyobraziła sobie, że jest mężczyzną. Starała się zignorować wilgoć we wnętrzu swojej waginy – ewidentną oznakę pobudzenia seksualnego – i zwizualizować sobie w miejscu swej waginy męski członek w stanie erekcji – i dłoń Thrawna na nim, przesuwającą się wzdłuż całej jego długości. Zrobiła się od tego jeszcze bardziej mokra.

Miała wrażenie, że Thrawn zgarniał jej śluz – że zamierzał go użyć jako naturalnego lubrykantu.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął jej do ucha na moment przed tym, gdy jego penis wsunął się między jej pośladki.

Poczuła ucisk. I ciepło. I jego ogrom. Przygryzła dolną wargę, ale to nie pomogło: wydała z siebie dziki dźwięk, coś na pograniczu syku i warczenia. Uderzyła kolanami o ścianę i niemal w ogóle nie wychwyciła wrażenia bólu – czuła jedynie penis Thrawna w swoim odbycie i tylko to w owej chwili miało dla niej znaczenie. Ogromne znaczenie. Wypełnił ją całkowicie.

\- Nie krzycz, proszę – usłyszała melodyjny głos Chissa. – Mów do mnie. Powiedz, czego potrzebujesz.

Odpowiedziała mu pełnym niezadowolenia pomrukiem.

\- Nie możemy teraz rozmawiać – zganiła go wreszcie werbalnie, przypominając mu tym samym, że przezorność nakazywała zachowywać się w tej sytuacji w miarę cicho. – Zrób to tak, jak chciałbyś, żeby ktoś zrobił to tobie.

Jego dłonie znalazły się wówczas na jej piersiach. Thrawn zaczął bawić się jej sutkami. Pryce zmarszczyła brwi. Nie była w stanie wcielić się w rolę męską, kiedy Chiss robił jej coś takiego.

Jej serce raptownie zabiło mocniej i krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Rytmiczny ruch członka w jej odbytnicy był jedynie częścią tego wszystkiego. Niebieskie dłonie dotykały jej piersi, gorące wargi składały na jej karku i szyi liczne pocałunki, przyciśnięty do jej pleców muskularny tors dawał jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a ciepła woda spłukiwała pot i lepką wydzielinę, która ustawicznie sączyła się z jej pulsującej waginy. Nie sposób było wyizolować wyłącznie jedno doznanie i zapomnieć o całej reszcie.

Uczucie wypełnienia było _wspaniałe_ , a gardłowe dźwięki, które Thrawn z siebie wydawał podczas kolejnych pchnięć _przecudowne_. Arihnda nadal starała się myśleć o _byciu mężczyzną_ , ale jedyny członek, który potrafiła zobaczyć oczyma wyobraźni miał barwę niebieską. Mogła fantazjować tylko o byciu Thrawnem pieprzonym przez Thrawna. Uczepiła się jak tonący brzytwy myśli, że jej partner miał taki sam odbyt, jak ona i że czułby to samo, co ona podczas penetracji analnej.

Gryzła dolną wargę aż do bólu, by stłumić swe jęki. _Dlaczego on… dlaczego nie mógł… przycisnąć dłoni do jej ust! Powinien pieprzyć ją mocniej… i zakryć jej usta, by nie krzyczała._ Wyobrażała sobie niebieski penis w chwili wytrysku i spermę na ścianie, na tych białych kafelkach. Może gdyby była mężczyzną, Thrawn pomógłby jej dojść, ścisnąłby swą dłonią naprężony członek i wycisnął z niego całe nasienie. Pryce jęknęła, kiedy uderzył w jakiś specyficzny punkt we wnętrzu jej odbytu, i nagle jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Ogarnęło ją ciepło. Oślepiła ją biel.

Dopiero po upływie chwili Arihnda uświadomiła sobie, że wlepia wzrok w białe płytki. Postukała w nie otwartą dłonią jak zawodnik, który sygnalizuje to, że zamierza się poddać. Wówczas Thrawn wyszedł z niej – ten moment rzeczywiście w jej opinii nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od wypróżnienia. Czuła taką samą ulgę jak wtedy, gdy postawiła klocek.

Czuła ulgę jedynie przez chwilę, bo wylewająca się z jej odbytu gęsta ciecz wprawiła ją w zażenowanie. Nie od razu Pryce wpadła na to, że to musiał być ejakulat. Nic obrzydliwego, tylko odrobina chissańskiej spermy.

Gdy Thrawn obrócił ją i przycisnął do ściany, Arihnda poczuła chłód kafelek na swych plecach i pośladkach. Te drugie wciąż ją bolały, piekły w środku, i żaden zimny okład nie mógł temu zaradzić. Tego bólu nie był w stanie umniejszyć nawet najpiękniejszy uśmiech na twarzy komandora Thrawna.

Ten zaś wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę roześmiać się beztrosko. Pochylił się nad Arihndą i pocałował ją w nos.

Zmarszczyła brwi i wykrzywiła usta. Drwił sobie z niej? Uśmiechał się, jakby… naprawdę był szczęśliwy.

\- Musimy się umyć – powiedział takim tonem, jakby niezmiernie go to bawiło.

„Wszechświat zwariował”, pomyślała Pryce. „Thrawnowi odbiła szajba”.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, komandor zaczął wcierać szampon w jej włosy. Piana spływała po jej ciele i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Thrawn nie zamierzał poprzestać na umyciu jej głowy – nie kiedy mógł podotykać jeszcze jej ramion, pleców, piersi – zwłaszcza piersi! – brzucha i podbrzusza, partii intymnych, pośladków i ud.

Arihnda nie mogła zatem pozostać mu dłużna – równie ochoczo pod pretekstem „mycia” obmacywała go, choć swe długie ciemne włosy z racji różnicy ich wzrostu Chiss musiał umyć sobie sam. Pryce przyglądała mu się przez cały ten czas – i wówczas ją też ta sytuacja zaczęła śmieszyć. Thrawn z pianą na głowie wyglądał paradnie!

Zachichotała – i nagle śmiech zamarł jej na ustach, gdy oboje usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi. Arihnda zrobiła duże oczy. „Ktoś wszedł do środka!”. Starała się nie wpaść w panikę.

Naprawdę się starała.


	17. Hot Hoax?/Sprośny żart

Ten dźwięk – zamykanych głośno drzwi – Arihnda mogła skomentować tylko jednym słowem: często używanym na Lothalu przekleństwem. Drżała lekko, być może z nerwów, być może wciąż z ekscytacji wyśmienitym seksem. Trzęsły jej się nogi, czuła ciepło pomiędzy pośladkami, a jej serce biło tak głośno, jak gdyby przebiegła właśnie kilometr, uciekając przed wściekłą wampą.

Thrawn stał pomiędzy nią a drzwiczkami kabiny prysznicowej, by, w razie czego, zasłonić Pryce własnym ciałem. Stał i nasłuchiwał. Po chwili wypuścił głośno zalegające mu w płucach powietrze. Spojrzał na Arihndę i wykonał dziwny gest prawą dłonią: jakby coś w niej trzymał – kij baseballowy? rakietę tenisową? – i tym czymś uderzał w coś? albo coś odbijał? Pryce zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową z niezrozumieniem. Wtedy usta Chissa bezdźwięcznie wypowiedziały jedno słowo: _Skywalker_.

Zachciało jej się śmiać. Ze wszystkich rebeliantów na Hoth na uprawianiu seksu w męskiej łazience miał ich nakryć… Luke Skywalker?! Może, wbrew temu, co dotychczas mogła zaobserwować, młody Jedi jednak posiadał szczególnie wyostrzone zmysły.

Pryce przypomniała sobie, co niegdyś słyszała na temat Jedi: że żyli w celibacie; byli jakiegoś rodzaju mnichami i dużo czasu poświęcali medytacji. Wiedziała też, że potrafili dobrze walczyć mieczami świetlnymi. Nie potrafiła pogodzić ze sobą tych sprzecznych informacji. Wizerunek wiekowego mnicha, w długim brązowym płaszczu, wyciągającego nagle zza pasa laserowy miecz i odbijającego nim zmierzające w jego stronę blasterowe strzały, przerastał jej, swoją drogą dość bujną, wyobraźnię. Pryce przypuszczała, że ci legendarni mnisi wcale nie potrafili aż tak dobrze walczyć – inaczej nie zginęliby podczas tak zwanego „pogromu Jedi”. Wyobrażała sobie Radę Jedi jako zasuszonych starców, a zwykłych rycerzy jako narwanych młodzików, podobnych do Luke’a Skywalkera, popisujących się „Mocą”, która miała ich czynić lepszymi od reszty społeczeństwa.

Arihnda nie wyczekiwała powrotu Jedi jak niektórzy. Uważała ich za relikt dawnych czasów, a ich wierzenia – za niemającą nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością religię. Nie podzielała jednak poglądów zagorzałych przeciwników Jedi: zwyczajnie nie wierzyła w to, że ci próbowali obalić ówczesnego Wielkiego Kanclerza. Choć teraz, po namyśle, była skłonna przyznać, że Jedi powinni byli to zrobić zawczasu. To, że nie uczynili nic, by powstrzymać dyktatorskie zapędy Palpatine’a, dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że nie potrafili przewidzieć przeszłości – udawali tylko, by zyskać powszechny szacunek.

Luke także nie miewał żadnych „wizji”; czysty przypadek sprawił, że postanowił wziąć prysznic akurat wtedy, gdy Arihnda i Thrawn zabawiali się w męskiej łazience. Tyle dobrze, że właśnie skończyli, bo gdyby Skywalker przerwał im w trakcie, Pryce przeprowadziłaby własny „pogrom Jedi”.

Teraz z kolei zastanawiała się, czy mogli tak zwyczajnie wyjść z kabiny prysznicowej. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Skywalker komukolwiek o tym powie, było nikłe: Luke wyglądał na prawiczka, który rumienił się na samą wzmiankę o seksie. Co prawda, przyjaźnił się z Hanem Solo, a ten nie powstrzymałby się od złośliwych uwag nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. A Arihnda niestety nie mogła zastrzelić irytującego ją szmuglera, skoro obecnie „grali w tej samej drużynie”.

Tak, Rebelia była zbieraniną najdziwniejszych typów.

Pryce owinęła się ręcznikiem i oznajmiła Thrawnowi:

\- Wychodzimy.

Co innego mieli zrobić? Siedzieć na golasa w swojej kabinie, czekając, aż Skywalker się wykąpie? Zresztą jego superczuły słuch Jedi pozwoliłby mu szybko odkryć, że jakieś dwie osoby ukrywają się w łaźni. W _męskiej_ łaźni.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że Pryce wpadła na „genialny”, w jej przekonaniu, pomysł.

\- Ty pierwszy – zwróciła się do Chissa.

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Poprawił jednak ręcznik, którym wcześniej opasał się w talii, zabrał szampon i mydło, i otworzył drzwiczki ich kabiny. Ruszył pewnie w stronę przebieralni. Jednak ona nie podążyła za nim.

Przywarła plecami do mokrych płytek, by z zewnętrz nie dało się jej dostrzec – a konkretnie: by nie dało się jej rozpoznać z tej odległości.

Puściła Thrawna przed sobą, by to on „się tłumaczył” – choć z pewnością Chiss nie zamierzał tego robić, nie mógł jednak zupełnie zignorować Skywalkera: musiał przynajmniej go „pozdrowić”. Pozwoliła, by to Thrawn przyjął na siebie ciekawskie spojrzenie chłopaka, który być może czegoś tam się domyślał, ale równie dobrze mógł z całej tej sytuacji wyciągnąć mylne wnioski.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Przebywali w _męskiej_ łaźni. Thrawn uprawiał z kimś seks pod prysznicem – czy pierwszą myślą nie było to, że jego towarzyszem musiał być jakiś ładny chłopiec?

Wyobraziła sobie gorące rumieńce na twarzy Luke’a: Thrawn miał imponującą muskulaturę, niejednej i niejednemu z powodu rozebranego Chissa musiały się zacząć kłębić w głowie nieprzyzwoite myśli. Czy małemu Skywalkerowi by stanął na widok tego boskiego niebieskiego ciała?

Słyszała odgłosy rozmowy toczonej w szatni. Nie potrafiła wyłapać sensu padających tam słów.

Uśmiechnęła się szerzej: Thrawn wyjmował teraz ze swojej szafki swój mundur, ubierał się. A pod jego ciuchami… leżało równiutko złożone _damskie_ odzienie. Cóż z tego, że na niego za małe – w _jego_ szafce był _żeński_ mundur i _kobieca_ bielizna, właścicielki tegoż ubrania nigdzie nie było widać, więc wnioski nasuwały się same: Chiss musiał lubić przebierać się czasem w kobiece fatałaszki. Z tymi jego długimi, ciemnymi włosami wyglądałby w takiej kreacji niezwykle seksownie! Arihnda stłumiła swój chichot.

Teraz nadeszła pora na jej występ: upewniła się, że jej mokry ręcznik utrzyma się na swoim miejscu i nie opadnie jej nagle jak kurtyna – wówczas to byłby koniec przedstawienia. Nie, jej chodziło o coś całkiem innego: zamierzała wprawić Luke’a w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie, uświadamiając mu, jak bardzo się pomylił. Thrawn należał do niej.

Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg szatni, obie głowy odwróciły się w jej kierunku jak na komendę. Z „czarującym uśmiechem”, Arihnda odezwała się do Thrawna:

\- Kochanie, podasz mi moje rzeczy?

Brew Chissa uniosła się nieco. Wyjął ze swojej szafki _jej_ ubranie, trzymał w dłoni jej stanik i majtki bez najmniejszego zażenowania, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę… Arihnda wzięła je od niego. Ale posunęła się przy tym jeszcze dalej: stanąwszy blisko Thrawna, wykorzystała moment i cmoknęła go głośno w policzek.

Następnie zerknęła na Luke’a. Miała rację, sądząc, że chłopak będzie mocno zakłopotany tą sytuacją: po ich krótkim kontakcie wzrokowym młody Jedi zupełnie nie widział, gdzie podziać oczy.

Thrawn nic nie mówił; obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, jakby wcale nie dotyczyła ona _jego_ ; nie zamierzał na razie się w to mieszać. Patrzył na Arihndę z lekkim wyrzutem, zmarszczka na jego czole sugerowała: „wiem, co knujesz”. I nie podobało mu się to, że Pryce kwestionowała jego orientację seksualną, że umniejszała jego _męskość_ , przedstawiając go jako biseksualistę, jeśli nie otwartego geja.

Pewnie zachodził w głowę, dlaczego Arihnda chciała mieć „chłopaka-geja” – czy chciała przez to wypaść na osobę bardziej „męską” niż „kobiecą”, czy może udowodnić, że mogła mu się tak bardzo podobać, że dla niej zrobiłby wyjątek i z nią jedną tylko, spośród wszystkich kobiet w Galaktyce, mógłby się związać.

*

Zacisnął zęby, by nic nie powiedzieć. Przecież miał parę innych kobiet przed Pryce. I gdy do niej po raz pierwszy „zagadał”, wcale nie liczył na poważny związek, raczej myślał o przelotnym romansie. Tak wyszło, że Arihnda stała się dla niego wyzwaniem. Zdobył ją – i zaczęło mu odpowiadać to ich „bycie razem”. Ewidentnie coś czuł do Arihndy, choć początkowo nie nazywał tego miłością. Później uznał, że musiało to być to. Miłość. Pryce uszczęśliwiała go – czasem też irytowała, lecz za bardzo ją lubił, by długo się na nią gniewać.

Tak jak teraz, chociażby. Spojrzał na Skywalkera: chłopak nie był dla niego żadnym rywalem, nie mógłby nawet być zazdrosny, gdyby Pryce przeparadowała przed młodym Jedi w negliżu. Nie musiał okazywać, że „Arihnda należała go niego”, ona sama wysyłała tego typu sygnały: by usprawiedliwić swoją obecność w męskiej łaźni, grała swoją seksualnością.

Pieprzyli się przed chwilą, a on znów miał na nią ochotę! Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, skoro nie mógł jej wziąć tutaj, na jednej z ławeczek albo pod ścianą.

I tak zrobili z siebie dostateczne widowisko: niewątpliwie młody Skywalker będzie miał o czym rozmyślać pod prysznicem! Będzie sobie mógł ulżyć, przypominjąc sobie, że w takiej właśnie kabinie, jeżeli nie dokładnie w tej samej, Thrawn zerżnął Pryce tak ostro i dogłębnie, że potem nie była w stanie chodzić prosto.

Zacisnął zęby, bo nie podobało mu się, ani trochę, to, że ktokolwiek poza nim, mógł wyobrażać sobie blade pośladki Pryce; jej miękkie, wilgotne wnętrze zaciskające się wokół jego twardego członka; jej piersi, podskakujące podczas seksu; jej poczerwieniałe usta i zaróżowione policzki. Jaką naiwnością z jej strony było myślenie, że Skywalker, czy ktokolwiek inny, fantazjowałby o _nim_ , kiedy mógł myśleć o _jej_ ciele i utożsamiać się poniekąd z penetrującym ją Thrawnem.

Skywalker, zresztą, wymknął się z szatni bardzo szybko, przyciskając ręcznik do swojego krocza, prawdopodobnie by ukryć wzwód. I dobrze: w męskiej przebieralni nie było parawanów; żeby zasłonić Pryce Thrawn musiałby stać z rozciągniętym ręcznikiem między nią a młodym chłopakiem, któremu ewidentnie buzowały hormony. Pięknie.

Po prostu pięknie! Pracowali nad pułapką na Vadera, potrzebowali Luke’a jako „królika doświadczalnego”. Nie mogli go zniechęcać do współpracy, ani też _zachęcać_ w ten sposób, „zapraszając go do trójkąta”. Wystarczyło już, że Luke wpisał się w inny dziwaczny trójkąt z księżniczką Leią Organą i kapitanem Hanem Solo. Thrawn znał jego ojca, Anakina Skywalkera, i teraz wolał być szczególnie ostrożny i pilnować, by młody Jedi nie ulokował swych uczuć w żadnej „pięknej pani polityk”. To mogłoby się bowiem bardzo źle skończyć dla nich wszystkich.


End file.
